


Descaro y Placer

by cruzer22cruzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Clit Stimulation, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, NSFW GIF, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Squirting Orgasm, Time Travel, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Love, porn gif
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer
Summary: A veces el amor llega tan solo porque sí. La mayoría de las veces desaparece, otras se transforma. Una experimentación obsesiva de jóvenes que marcará el resto de sus vidas.  Bill/Ginny. No para todos los gustos.





	1. Mamada

**Author's Note:**

> Orden cronológico con las películas, pero con una Ginny mas crecida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situada en el presente, Bill y Ginny tienen un reencuentro. 
> 
> Warning: NSFW. Gif porn.

Bill le beso los muslos hasta que ella dejó de sacudirse, sonriendo le beso el monte de venus e hizo el camino ascendente, deteniéndose a prestarle atención a sus senos.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Cuando la fue a besar ella volteó la cara, “¿Porque?” le preguntó sorprendido, “Eres tú.”

“No, qué asco.” Le respondió.

Bill se acostó a su lado, exhalando, decidiéndose por sembrar una semilla, “Si me lo mamaras y me fueras a dar un beso después no te rechazaría- Antes te estaría agradeciendo.” Aunque sexo oral era algo reciente entre ellos no le cabía duda de que ella había escuchado de eso, y que no se le aproximara con esas intenciones lo preocupaba.

Ginny se enrojeció, _¿se lo estaba pidiendo?_ Apenada no dijo nada más.

No fue sino hasta después que hubieran empezado a coger que ella empezó a brindarle aquel tipo de atención, al principio lo acariciaría con su mejilla, se lo besaría a boca cerrada, después tal vez con más confianza, lo lamería completamente, se metería la cabeza a la boca y la succionaría hasta que se le pusiera dura y se corriera. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Varios meses tuvieron que pasar para que ella notara que la novedad pasó y las succiones suaves ya no tenían efecto en él y lo que ella le dijo le agrado demasiado.

“Me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar, enséñame como te gusta.” Le gustaría decir que le enseño, pero no fue así. Los dos aprendieron juntos.

0

0

0

Bill abrazó a Ginny cuando esta se acercó a felicitarlo por _por fin_ colocar una fecha para su boda después de ocho años de alargar su compromiso. No pudiendo notar enojo o celos en ella. Lo calmó ver que la noche en familia fluyó naturalmente, incluso ella y Fleur parecieron hacerse amigas, el de vez en vez echando una mirada en su dirección, cuidadoso.

Se habían enamorado cuando empezaron a experimentar juntos, casi obsesionados por satisfacer sus instintos más bajos, aquel amor les había durado un par de años hasta que se desvaneció y siguieron con sus vidas, el por su lado, ella por el de ella. Aunque no perdían oportunidad de recordar viejos tiempos. El sexo entre ellos era _fantástico,_ divertido y eran demasiado buenos juntos más que separados, así que más de una cana al aire había habido en el camino.

A veces Bill se preguntaba si esa sintonía sexual que había entre ellos era porque él la había incitado en ella, él fue su primero y único por un par de años, él le dio forma a su deseo, a dejar sus inhibiciones, le enseñó a coger, era invariable que sus perversiones se le pegaran a ella cuando ella había sido una hoja en blanco en aquellos asuntos. Una jovencita curiosa y temerosa al principio. Luego curiosa y deseosa de ser complacida y de complacer. Cuando ella _por fin_ le pidió que _se lo hiciera_ a Bill le tomó menos de dos semanas descubrir que si ella podía recibirlo tan rico como él se lo daba pronto ella estaría dándoselo así de bien también, sino mejor.

Todo el fin de semana se encontró nervioso de Ginny pues no sabía muy bien qué esperarse. Y cuando ella le sonrió en medio de una conversación notó que no le disgustó su decisión.

Justo después de haber llevado a Fleur hasta la estación del tren regresó a casa, entrando en su vieja habitación y viendo a Ginny sentada en su cama.

“Cierra la puerta.” Ginny le susurró.

Bill lo hizo de inmediato, viéndola caminando predadoramente hacia él, las manos de ella viniendo a parar a su cinturón y con parsimonia trabajando, “¿Mi despedida de soltero?” Le preguntó bromeando. Mientras él sacaba su varita mágica y hacia un encantamiento de silencio.

“Podría decirse.” Le dijo, besándolo para después juguetonamente morderle el labio inferior, “Aunque han pospuesto tanto el matrimonio que podrías decir _otra_ despedida de soltero.”

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

La vio arrodillándose a sus pies y todos sus sentidos se desataron en ese momento, “Menos mal que esperaste a que Fleur se marchara.” No se hubiera podido negar si le hubiera pedido esta misma clase de interacción bajo el mismo techo que estaría su prometida.

“No haría nada con ella presente, _lo sabes._ ” Le comentó con convicción y tomando la poya en su mano y sacándola del bóxer. Viendo que aun después de todos esos años aún tenía un efecto en él. El pene ancho y semi erecto haciéndole humedecer la boca. Para ahora a sus 23 sabía que lo que le ponía de toda esta situación era el tabí. Mirándolo a los ojos se pasó la cabeza por los labios varias veces, como si se estuviera aplicando labial y después de unos momentos se la metió a la boca, succionándola suavemente, con la lengua jugueteando en el hoyito. Era el tabú porque ni con Harry ni con los otros que había habido en su vida sentía tanto entusiasmo de hacer este tipo de cosas. O de comportarse de esta manera. Que aquel pene fuera maravilloso, grande y grueso y que él supiera como utilizarlo también le ponía.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Bill se quejó enredándole las manos en el cabello queriendo apurarla, nadie como ella para saber lo que a él le gustaba, “Abre la boca.”

_“Si, señor.”_ Le respondió, pero no decidió demostrarle sus habilidades todavía, en vez de eso plantó varios besos en su cabeza antes de sacar la lengua y lamerle el huequito en el cual una gota de presemen se había formado. Muy al tanto de que él estudiaba aquella visión.

“ _Cielos,_ ” Bill se dijo, queriendo doblarse del placer, “te extraño tanto.” Se quejó cuando ella abrió su boca anchamente y lo recorrió con la mano de punta a base y se lo metió a la boca en un movimiento suave. Sus manos la tomaron fuertemente de la cabeza, _ella lo tenía donde lo deseaba._ “…Tu cuerpo, tu coñito, ah… _esta boquita. OH!_ ” se concentró en las sensaciones, en disfrutar, no hizo preguntas sobre Harry pues muy al tanto estaba que si ella estaba aquí haciéndole esto era porque habían vuelto a terminar las cosas _por un tiempo…hasta que el uno u el otro estuviera listo a tomar el siguiente paso. Un descanso,_ le había dicho Harry a Ginny la última vez hacía como tres años. _El pobre no tenía idea lo que ella hacía en esos descansos. “Oh, eres tan buena en esto…” m_ oviéndose de arriba a abajo lento pero con vigor Ginny lo succionaba, alabando su pene, usando una mano para mantener el ritmo y la otra para masajearle las bolas sin urgencia. Y esa falta de urgencia en ella le estaba llegando al alma. La tensión corriendo por su cuerpo y luchando por no hacerla mover más rápido o profundamente. _Para todo había tiempo y si quería mamársela por horas lentamente lo podía hacer después._

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

_Bien, pues fue él quien le enseñó._ Ginny se degustó, sus respiraciones profundas, la boca de él abierta mientras la miraba a los ojos. Dejo de bambolearse y lo empezó a chupar más fuerte, con tanta fuerza que sus mejillas se ahuecaron, pero él no sucumbió ante lo que ella deseaba. Lo dejó ir con un sonido húmedo, ( _no te avergüences entre más oigas esos sonidos más sabes que está siendo rico,_ le había dicho él una vez, y colocándole la mano en la nuca para que no se detuviera) “No te contengas por mí.” Esta vez fue ella quien habló tomándolo de la cintura. “Lo deseo así,” que la tratara bruscamente era algo que había venido a agradarle con el tiempo, y con esas palabras se lo metió de nuevo a la boca, profundo, teniendo cuidado con dientes, bajó la lengua y no se detuvo hasta que su nariz no estuvo apoyada firmemente contra la base de aquel pene. Por unos momentos acostumbrarse a su reflejo de arcadas y ahuyentándolos, Bill gimiendo fuerte y profundamente despertó lo poco que aún quedaba dormitando en ella.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

“¡ _Dios!_ ” Bill exclamó cerrando los ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la puerta, pero no importándole. Ginny lo dejó ir, se quitó la camisa y el brasier muy bien sabiendo el reguero que harían, luego repitió el movimiento una y otra, _y otra vez_. Verla llena a mas no poder y su poya apareciendo bañado en una mezcla de saliva espesa junto con sus propios jugos era una de las cosas más excitantes, más estar atento a los sonidos, los quejidos de ella, la humedad, las arcadas, su cara roja a mas no poder, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus manos la agarraron más fuerte del cabello, “¿Quieres que me coja tu carita? ¿Eso quieres?” sin esperar respuesta empezó a mover las caderas, en un mete y saca cogiéndosele la boca.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

_Esto. Esto es lo que había querido hacer todo el día. Incluso lo había soñado._ Y se lo dejó saber con un sonido. Mientras Bill se concentraba en buscar su final, Ginny no podía dejar de sentir orgullo de conocerlo tanto y tan bien, que lo pudiera hacer perder el control así de rápido. Se lo sacó de la boca, y trató de aclararse la garganta a la vez que dejaba el capullo contra sus labios, “¿Acaso Fleur no te lo hace así?” preguntarle aquello incitó más fuego en su interior, como si aquello fuera posible.

A ella le gustaba un tipo de sexo más calmado y Ginny lo sabía pues ya habían hablado sobre ello, así como él sabía que a Harry también le gustaba ser calmado. Encogió sus piernas, tratando de metérselo de nuevo a la boca, “Nadie como tú…Ginny… _Ginny._ ” recitó sin aire por su esfuerzo. Estaba cerca. Demasiado Cerca. _Tan cerca._

Ginny sabía lo que necesitaba, lo volvió a tomar en su boca y lo soltó de las caderas para tomarlo firmemente del culo, a manos llenas agarrándolo y llevándoselo más hacia ella _como si aquello fuera posible._ Cerró sus labios contra su base fuertemente y empezó a hacer un _mmm_ , mientras movía su cabeza en círculos (eso había sido algo que ella se había inventado y a él le había encantado, no algo que él le había enseñado a hacerle, pues como le había dicho -rogando y pidiéndole que lo repitiera- nadie nunca le había hecho algo así) de inmediato lo sintió temblando. Sintiéndose placenteramente sucia se lo sacó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder respirar y volvió a repetir el proceso que lo hizo correr en el tercer intento.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Detenido en el tiempo, Bill continuó moviéndose, sintiendo su pene pulsar y su esencia derramarse en la garganta de ella. Los músculos flexionándosele, sus arcadas masajeándolo incluso más, la lengua haciendo presión imposiblemente, las mejillas al vacío succionándolo, los labios apretándolo, _todo fue demasiado_.

Ginny bebió todo lo que él tuvo para ofrecerle, negando a ahogarse, y no se movió hasta que no hubo terminado. Cuando el aflojó los puños que tenía en su cabello lo dejó ir y se dedicó a besarle los muslos y las caderas y a acariciárselas. No deseando que se le bajara la erección, pero la cuestión era que ya él no era un joven impetuoso y encuentros satisfactorios y prolongados de toda la noche era algo muy difícil conseguir para el momento.

Afortunadamente el mundo muggle tenía una solución para eso.

Sintiéndose débil de las _rodillas_ Bill buscó apoyó contra la puerta. Escuchó a Ginny carcajeándose mientras se limpiaba la cara y el pecho y se colocaba en pie, desnudándose en frente de él y después yendo hasta su cama, acostándose boca abajo y abriendo sus piernas, dejándole ver lo empapada que se encontraba. Bill se remojó los labios y se empezó a desnudar, “Eres la mejor amante que he tenido. ¿Te lo he dicho?” y eso que había habido cientos.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

“No pero lo sospechaba.” Después de todo se seguían buscando el uno al otro incluso casi una década después que pudieron haber dejado esto. Cuando lo sintió acostándose encima de ella aunque no tuviera erección escondió la cara contra la cama y levantó las caderas cuando escuchó una varita vibrando y pronto tuvo la parte más suave y redonda contra su clítoris, _“…Tú eres el mío.”_

Le besó el cuello suavemente, “¿Si?” le preguntó susurrándole contra el oído y la vio erizándose. “¿Segura que no lo has olvidado o cambiado de parecer?” Ella no le contestó, “Déjame recordarte que este coñito siempre ha sido mío.”

Ginny gimió, bajamente, agradándole que le hablara de aquella manera.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)


	2. Pasado: Inicio Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco entre Bill y Ginny.

Inicio Parte II

ROCES

Estaba mal y ambos lo sabían por eso era que no hablaban de ello. Es más, casi ni se hablaban después de que ella dejaba la habitación. _Esta vez era la de él._ La primera vez había sido en el verano del mundial de Quiditch. La tercera en la habitación de una posada de Hogsmeade, justo después de Navidad.

La quinta, un año completo después de que las cosas hubieran iniciado entre ellos, _justo la noche anterior._ Ambos estaban de vacaciones, el del trabajo, y ella en del colegio y aunque él había evitado quedarse en la casa familiar su madre rogándole que se quedara y pasara unos días con ellos había ganado. Una semana. Tres días después se encontró sentado al lado de ella, de nuevo sin querer, y observando una tevelisión vieja que Hermione les había mandado, nervioso y en un impulso hizo lo que llevaba más de una hora evitando, no sabiendo si aún seguía interesada le había rozado la pierna levemente, ella había prácticamente brincado de su asiento y ni diez minutos después se había marchado. Después de la media noche ella en silencio se había aparecido en su habitación.

Ahora la sexta, como en la quinta, estaban en la habitación de la niñez de él, en la casa de sus padres. Escondidos en la oscuridad, talvez facilitando más las cosas.

Bill llevaba la cuenta, sólo de las veces que habían estado en una cama y el uno detrás del otro. Aun no estaba seguro de que esto fuera su perdición, su pase al infierno, pues no hacían más que rozarse el estómago.

Su perdición era incitarla, sobrio, con pequeños roces inocentes a que volvieran a hacerlo. A lo que ella accedía. Sin palabras.

Su perdición era dejar que esto hubiera sucedido desde un inicio.

Pero su morbo con cada día aumentaba más. Y el de ella también, podía sentirlo.

En el momento se encontraba acostada de lado y dándole la espalda, como siempre. La mano de él debajo del pijama de ella, rozándole suavemente el costado. En su estómago las caricias no tenían el mismo resultado, _no la hacían erizar ni temblar._

Él hacía y ella se dejaba. Ninguno reconociendo lo que pasaba. Ella también hacia y él se dejaba, _así había iniciado todo_.

La quinta vez debió desempatar la situación, pero no lo hizo si tenía en cuenta que en una misma noche hacía seis meses él la había tocado a ella y seguidamente ella a él, _tocándolo como él no se atrevía a hacerlo con ella._

_No se sentía justo._ Tanto como no se sentía justo pensar aquello.

Subió otro tanto su mano y sintió los músculos tensándose, Bill inmediatamente leyéndola y regresando a sus costillas a apenas y a rozarla.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Dos noches llevaban de aquella manera, él no propasándose más que esto. Su necesidad en el momento era llevar sus caderas hasta las de ella y restregarle su poya, tiesa, y goteante dentro de sus bóxers, seguramente azul también, y demostrarle que esto que hacían tenía repercusiones, él no era un muchacho como se lo había dicho ella antes, era un hombre. Pero al mismo tiempo realizar aquello sería una transgresión grandísima.

Una que talvez no tendría vuelta atrás. 

En vez decidió incorporar otro tipo de caricia, sacó la mano de debajo del pijama y le hizo el cabello a un lado, rozándole el cuello, lentamente llevó su boca a apoyarla contra su cuello suavemente, solo a apoyarla. Ella de inmediato quejándose y tensándose, y sintió la reacción en su brazo erizado. Bill no se movió y después de acariciarle desde el hombro hasta la muñeca varias veces, devolvió su mano hasta su costado debajo de la camisa a seguirla acariciando. “¿Te gustan las caricias en el cuello?” le preguntó, asegurándose de rozarle la piel con sus labios y hasta ahora no había encontrado a una mujer que no le gustara ese tipo de caricias.

Ginny no contestó.

Pasaron dos minutos antes de volverse a arriesgar, “Está bien...” le susurró en la oreja antes de acercarse hasta su cuello nuevamente. Se tensó antes de tocarla más no lo detuvo, por minutos por su parte fue solo presión, respirar contra su cuello, luego pequeños picos a boca cerrada. Ella quejándose bajamente y relajándose por unos instantes para volver a tensarse. Cuando se atrevió a aumentar un poco el tono y la lamió la sintió asustándose de nuevo, “Shh, está bien,” le susurró, haciendo círculos en su estómago con la palma de su mano como si estuviera enferma, no sospechando el fuego que acababa de despertar en ella.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Al ver que no le dijo que se detuviera volvió al primer tipo de caricias para después escabullir un lametón aquí y allá. Pasado un rato se preguntó si dejarlo pues siempre había detenido sus caricias para ser prudentes, no porque ella lo pedía pues nunca lo había hecho y esto definitivamente ya no era prudente. Ya había cruzado la línea. Su poya palpitó en ese momento nuevamente y decidió ver hasta dónde estaba Ginny dispuesta a llegar.

Ginny con cada minuto se sentía exhalando más fuerte, sin pena quejándose un poco más duro e incluso dando varios Dioses al sentir cosas que no sabía eran posibles sentir mientras se estremecía. Sentía sus pezones tiesos, más tiesos que cuando él le tocaba el costado, _casi y le dolían,_ y la saliva de él en su cuello provocaba más aquella voz en su mente que le decía que estaba mal. Sin casi moverse pudo sentir _bastante_ humedad entre sus piernas… 

“Mañana tendrás que usar una camisa de cuello alto…” Bill susurró mientras practicaba en hacerle un chupado entre hombro y cuello. Cuando de repente se encontró mordiéndola en el cuello, _nada gentil,_ ella prácticamente brincó y por primera vez le dio un gemido _alto, apasionado, de gusto,_ mientras su espalda se encorvaba sensualmente.

Fue la primera vez que pensó en ella como un ser sensual, al ver la curvatura de su espalda mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Por su parte la sostuvo fuertemente para que no le fuera a dar por alejarse, no tuvo cuidado de esconder de ella su erección más no importó gracias a la diferencia de alturas entre ambos. “Sí que te gustó eso…” le susurró sonriéndose, para succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja, ella tensándose nuevamente. Bill no le dio tiempo ni esperó respuesta y volvió a morderle el cuello, ella dándole la misma respuesta, varias veces hizo aquello, cada vez más seguido, sintiendo sudor de un momento a otro, cuando la dejó descansar pudo escuchar una risita baja provenir de ella. _Le estaba encantando esto._ Se encontró sonriendo también mientras le besaba el hombro y hasta donde alcanzaba de su antebrazo, sintiendo la piel de gallina contra su boca cerrada.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Minutos después y sin haber proseguido con nada más se encontraba pensando que para ahora sus inhibiciones parecían menores, _las de ambos,_ se soltó de la mano de ella quien se la sostenía contra el estómago, como temerosa de que al soltarla le fuera ir a dar por tocarle el pecho. Ella lo soltó con duda. La hizo girar sobre la espalda, ella respirando profundo, sin aire. No mirándolo. Estaba sudando, sin aire y roja, “Ginny,” quiso llamar su atención, tocándole el mentón y ella lo miró tras unos instantes. Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada Bill estudiando sus ojos dilatados, “¿Sientes que en _algo_ de esto o en _todo_ esto te estoy obligando?” era mejor hablar aquello y la vio ruborizando.

Ginny volvió a evadir su mirada, “No.” Contestó bajamente. Le gustaba lo que le hacía, aquello no podía negarlo. Talvez al principio siempre había más miedo que ganas, pero después las cosas cambiaban y el miedo desaparecía…y las ganas se mantenían, o aumentaban.

“Bien,” le dijo notando su vergüenza al admitirle aquello, “…Tan sólo quería dejarlo claro.” Por supuesto, que fuera ella quien viniera a su habitación lo decía todo. “Tan solo quiero que sepas…que con un _no_ basta; me detendré.” _Cualquier_ cosa que le estuviera haciendo.

Ginny asintió, _‘no’_ con un no bastaba y le creía. Sino no estaría haciendo esto con él.

La recorrió con la mirada, encontrándola sudada, la camisa de su pijama desabotonada en los botones bajos, dejándole vislumbrar la piel blanca de su estómago y las pecas y lunares rojos que podía ver en este. La vio respirando y creyó ver la protuberancia de sus pezones sobre la tela y pasó saliva. Sus dedos ardiéndole en ese momento. Le miró el cuello y el hombro viendo allí la muestra de la marca que le había hecho, que se notaría más al día siguiente. Continuó ascendiendo con su mirada, la boca de ella entreabierta, su lengua. Se imaginó acariciando aquella lengua con la suya lentamente, _y eso sería lo peor,_ dejó de pensar en ello y estudió las mejillas rojas como si hubiera jugado un partido de quiditch, su frente sudada, sus ojos abiertos y podía decir con un velo de deseo. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes. “¿Tienes los pezones duros?” se escuchó preguntando pues aquel sería el paso a proseguir. De inmediato vio los ojos de ella abriéndose como platos, como si no creyera lo que le hubiera preguntado aquello. Sintió calor emanando del cuerpo de ella y envolviendo el frente de él. 

Ginny aún no creía que Bill le hubiera preguntado aquello. Los últimos momentos parecían salir de las fantasías que tenía con él. El viento helado entrando por la ventana abierta le dio su respuesta en ese momento, “…También se ponen así por el frio.” O por el roce con una tela suave, o por una brisa. Por cualquier cosa la verdad, _eran sensitivos_.

Bill le asintió sonriéndole, recordándole a la niña inquieta que siempre contestaba alguna tontería para salirse con la suya o por delante. “Bien…sí.” Realmente Bill no había llegado a pensar _seriamente_ en que sucedería si ella quería algo más que le tocara el estómago. Todo siempre había quedado en fantasías sucias que le habían pasado por la mente. Y en ese momento no pensó, tan solo actuó y se encontró tomando una de las protuberancias entre pulgar, índice y corazón, girando y apretando. Cuando la sintió respirando fuertemente y sorprendida fue que cayó en cuenta en lo que había hecho.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Calor se volvió a esparcir por ella, ella siempre se lo había imaginado preguntándole si podía tocarla… _no esto_. Su instinto fue detenerlo, pero se quedó petrificada del susto y Bill no se detuvo, y cuando pensó que lo iba a hacer el solo soltó su pezón y apoyó su mano abierta sobre su teta, amasándola, tomando su tamaño y prontamente volviendo a tomar su pezón entre sus dedos para apretárselo y después halárselo. Al él hacer eso ultimo sintió la sensación bajando directo hasta entre sus piernas, como si hubiera una conexión de la que ella no había estado al tanto. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas al rojo vivo, y estudió la sensación, no deteniéndolo incluso cuando la dejó y de inmediato ella lo miró.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Bill le sonrió, pues pudo leer en su mirada indignada que quería que continuara, y eso hizo, metiendo la mano debajo de la camiseta, debajo de su brasiere el cual no lo había dejado sentirla del todo bien, al ver la sorpresa a su osadía se detuvo…y esperó, esperó con la mano abierta y apoyada a que lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo. La vio pensándolo. El calor en su piel llamó su atención, de nuevo le masajeó la teta, y se la apretó una y otra vez, suave, su tamaño normal, pequeño para su gusto pero no podía pedir más, el pensamiento pasajero de que aún estaba en desarrollo le pasó por la mente pero hizo ese pensamiento a un lado.

Ginny se dejó, sintiéndolo pasar de un seno al otro y sentir más sensaciones en una que la otra, lo que le daba tiempo para calmarse, pero él volvía a cambiar. La sensación entre sus piernas se hizo más incesante y su centro empezó a palpitar al son de las caricias de él, la bola de nervios palpitando cada vez más.

[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

De un momento a otro Bill vio a Ginny levantándose de la cama en un apuro y marchándose, dejándolo confundido. “Mierda…” se dijo y aunque debía de estar preocupado no hizo más que bajarse el pantalón y apretarse la poya fuertemente recordando lo que acababa de suceder y lo que había deseado continuar haciéndole. En menos de dos minutos se estaba corriendo.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Tres minutos después estaba arrepentido de todo. _La embarró._

.

.

.

El día siguiente no vio a Ginny en todo el día más no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza. Más cuando pensaba que ella tuvo bastante tiempo de detenerlo o marcharse antes pero no lo hizo. Cuando se sentaron en la misma mesa a cenar ambos se miraron, pero aquella mirada no le dijo nada.

Cuando aquella noche ella entró en la oscuridad a su habitación no supo a que jugaba, pero al mismo tiempo supo que ya todo estaba dicho. Bill hizo un encantamiento de silencio con tan solo mirarla, el mismo que había hecho la noche anterior y la anterior a esas. Ella sin palabras se metió en su cama, dándole la espalda y colocándose la cobija encima.

Se acomodó detrás de ella y esta vez su mano no fue a su costado sino directo a su teta, a ver si ella lo detenía, pero no lo hizo. “Tienes que decirme cuando haga algo que no te guste o actúe demasiado rápido. Cuando te marchas sin decir nada y a la carrera me haces pensar que me he propasado.”

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

“Está bien,” le contestó.

Bill iba a meter la mano debajo de su camisa cuando sintió que había alguien afuera de su puerta. “Vete,” le dijo en un apuro y empujándola.

Entendiendo Ginny se desapareció hasta su habitación, preocupada y asustada. Después de unos momentos escuchó risas provenientes de la habitación de Bill y rato después fingiendo pasar hacia la cocina por un vaso de leche se asomó mientras pasaba. George y Fred con él, todos muertos de la risa, Bill le hizo una seña que le hizo saber que no lo buscara esa noche, o al menos eso fue lo que entendió.

Bill tenía que compartir con sus otros hermanos, aunque en el momento no se la pudiera sacar de la cabeza y la estuviera pasando bien con esos payasos. El día siguiente le comunicó que George y Fred habían planeado una reunión entre hermanos para esa noche también, dándole a entender que esa noche tampoco tendrían tiempo juntos. “¿Puedo ir?” preguntó Ginny entusiasmada de dejar la casa.

“Lo siento hermana. Noche de hombres.” Dijo George burlándose.

“En esta casa solo hay tres hombres.” Ginny contraatacó con la verdad. “El resto son niños.”

.

.

.

Cuando a la noche siguiente por fin pudieron compartir juntos ambos ya estaban cansados de esperar más ninguno lo dijo. Se iba a repetir lo mismo, vio a Ginny caminando hacia su cama sin siquiera haberlo saludado, sentándose en esta y acomodándose hacia el rincón antes de acostarse, Bill pasó saliva, “¿Puedes quitarte el brasiere?” preguntó, se había decidido a tomar un rol más…dominante en esto que hacían y con sorpresa vio que la voz no le salió con la seguridad que quería, pero ella le hizo caso de todas maneras. Sentándose lentamente, la vio temblando mientras trataba de desabrocharse el brasiere desde atrás y sobre su camiseta…solo como una mujer parecía poderlo hacer, y al ver que no lo lograba casi corrió hasta donde ella a ayudarla.

“No, así no…a la derecha…” se escuchó instruyéndolo sin aire, de repente la sensación entre sus piernas estallando a mil, haciéndola sentir como si llevara un buen rato posponiendo…el momento.

Cuando Bill sintió los dos ganchos zafándose la soltó, viendo como el peso de su busto cedía ante la pérdida de sostén y caía unos centímetros, le tocó la espalda con la mano abierta como tratando de calmarla y ella lo miró nerviosa después de unos momentos sobre su hombro, luego agachó la cabeza y la vio temblando mientras se sacaba las tiras por las mangas y después dejó caer el brasiere a su lado. Él lo tomó, sintiendo el calor aún emanando de este mientras acariciaba la tela, luego lo hizo a un lado, notando que Ginny se rehusaba a mirarlo. Se inclinó y le dio un beso casto en el hombro, y ella exhaló asustada. No supo que tanto tiempo estuvieron los dos así de esa manera, en silencio y temerosos.

“Si quieres regresar a lo anterior está bien.”

Sacudió la cabeza, “Estoy asustada.”

¿Estaba asustada porque nunca había llegado hasta este punto? ¿O porque vino a recordar que eran hermanos? “No necesitamos hacer nada.”

“…Gracias.”

Bill se acostó en la cama, dándose por vencido, y se sorprendió cuando ella también lo hizo, boca arriba y llevó su mano hasta la de él, enlazando sus dedos, él se los apretó queriéndole dar valor. Esperó a que ella dijera algo o se marchara más no lo hizo. En mutuo acuerdo no hablado durmieron en su habitación las dos o tres horas que quedaban para el amanecer manteniendo sus distancias. Cuando el sol empezó a repuntar y le dio en la cara Bill la fue a despertar pero la encontró con los ojos abiertos.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny pasó saliva, mientras ambos se estudiaron, los ojos, la piel, las pestañas.

Bill no por primera vez la descubrió más crecida que el año pasado, ya no parecía tanto una niña. Y era hermosa, angelical, divina, más no atractiva. _Si tenía algún sentido._

Ginny a su hermano lo encontraba demasiado atractivo, tanto que le daba vergüenza quedándose mirándolo de aquella forma.

Ambos escucharon los primeros pasos matutinos por el corredor y antes de que Bill volviera y se girara hacia Ginny ella se había desaparecido.

Los próximos días fueron incomodos, pero ambos trataban de seguir actuando como si nada delante de su familia. Ayudaban en la casa, participaban en las actividades con sus hermanos, jugaban quiditch, cartas, cantaban por las noches, pero en esos instantes cuando la miraba iba a parar al otro ambos se rehuían sabiendo que algo monumental quisieran lo o no ya había cambiado. 

Fue en una tarde calurosa y después de un partido de quiditch que estaban tomando limonada, Bill y Fred estaban sin camisa pero era solo a Bill quien Ginny miraba disimuladamente y, entre risas con sus hermanos descubrió una vez más que la curiosidad de ella lo estimulaba. Se colocó la camisa y después de unos minutos uno a uno sus hermanos empezaron a marcharse, cuando ambos se quedaron solos no hablaron, fueron las miradas sutiles y fijas, la respiración acelerada de ambos, el sonrojo de ambos, lo que dijo más que mil palabras. Bill marchó hacia el cobertizo y Ginny lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

El resto del día transcurrió con ellos robándole el tiempo a sus quehaceres, escondidos y apurados, en diferentes habitaciones de la casa. La cara de él escondida en su cuello o visceversa, haciéndola estremecer. Las manos acariciándole el pecho, al principio solamente rozándola, ya después amacizándola y cuando ya sintió total confianza la apretaba fuertemente haciéndola gemir. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Decir que no se sentía como un tren para cuando llegó la noche sería mentirse a sí mismo. La prudencia y el tacto habiéndose ido a la basura para cuando ella entró a su habitación. La vio sentándose en la cama, “Podrías-” no terminó de decir nada pues la vio empezando a quitarse el brassiere así como lo había hecho varias noches atrás. Caminó hacia ella y cuando la vio que se fue a acostar la detuvo, “un momento,” se escuchó diciendo, acomodándose mejor detrás de ella y en esa posición metiendo las manos en su camisa y cogiendo sus senos, uno en cada mano, ella gimiendo y yéndose hacia adelante, mientras se las amacizaba por unos momentos. “Ahora si acuéstate,” le dijo, cuando se empezó a cansar de la posición. Sin sacar sus manos de debajo de la camisa, ella pareció entender lo que quería porque suspiró acostándose de tal forma que dejaba pasar su brazo por debajo de ella sin incomodarla.

Ginny apoyó el codo contra el colchón y levantó su frente hasta su mano, apoyándose en esta y dejándole acceso.

Bill no hizo más que jugar con aquellos pezones sensitivos, a ratos dejándola quieta, tan solo amacizándola, otras veces pasándole el pulgar por encima, apretándolos entre sus dedos, y girándolos, halando, eso ultimo parecía ser lo que a ella más le gustaba porque se quejaba bajamente cada vez y curvaba su espalda tratando de aplicar más tensión, _que le doliera,_ o al menos hacer la sensación más placentera. “ _¿Extrañaste esto?_ ”

“ _…Sí…_ ” para que le iba a mentir si él ya lo sabía.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Continuó tocándola con paciencia y cuando recordó la existencia de su cuello y el chupado que le había hecho más temprano le hizo el cuello de la camisa a un lado, viendo la mancha morada en el lugar. Su sorpresa fue llevar su boca un poco más arriba y chuparle fuertemente la piel...

[](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Un gemido aniñado como los que no sabía podía hacer la dejó desde lo más profundo de su ser. A su vez sintió a Bill sonriendo contra su piel, lo sintió que se fue a retirar y llevó su mano hacia atrás, enredándola en el cabello de él y empujándole la cabeza contra su cuello.

A su vez Bill también se quejó altamente, su poya contrayéndose, y haciéndolo dejar sus dudas por última vez. De aquí en adelante dejaría de pensar en los contras de todo esto. _Le gustaba, le encantó como respondió a sus caricias._ Quiso volverla a hacer gemir, pero supo que se estaba controlando por no hacerlo. Le haló ambos pezones, con una duda, “¿Has dejado a tus novios hacerte esto?” había estado con Neville en diciembre en al baile de navidad en Hogwarts cuando se le había metido a la cama por cuarta vez…y ahora estaba de novia con Michael Corner a quien aún no había visto aparecer por la casa _. No podía ser tan inocente en todo esto,_ una parte suya le decía, _si la dejaba manosearlo así._ No que hiciera alguna diferencia.

“…No.” Le respondió sorprendida por la pregunta.

Bill le besó el hombro, “Puedes decir la verdad, no juzgo…” Si algo le molestaba era que era muy joven para andar dejándose hacer todo esto… _de otros_. Y en ese momento podía ver lo absurdo de aquel pensamiento que muchas veces con cabeza fría no lo dejaba dormir. “…El sexo está para disfrutarlo…”

“No,” Ginny repitió su respuesta, “Neville es sólo un amigo y Michael y yo sólo nos besamos.”

Que la frase más larga de la noche, desde que empezaron todo esto probablemente fuera para defenderse le llamó la atención. Iba a preguntarle qué tanta era su experiencia cuando ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 _“Y tu y yo no vamos a tener sexo_.” Le dejó en claro.

 _Eso ya lo había asumido_ , “…Entiendo.” Se dijo, preguntándose hasta donde llegarían entonces. “Hasta donde quieras llegar, lo acepto. Tu mandas.” Le susurró contra la oreja decidido a no entretener esa clase pensamientos en ese momento. Si más se daba entre ellos bien, y si no…la paciencia era una virtud que tendría que practicar.

Las caricias continuaron siendo largas y suaves, tan solo jugando con sus pezones, _lentamente._

Cuando por fin la hizo girar sobre la espalda por su mirada supo que estaba al tanto de lo que iba a tratar, y parecía haber llegado a la conclusión de que esto se lo podía permitir. Decidió no actuar de la forma en que ella seguramente pensaba, estaba anhelando, y se sentó en la cama quitándose la camisa de su pijama. Cuando la miró la vio con la mirada puesta en su erección cubierta y se sintió cómodo en haber elegido un pantalón largo y alto en la cintura. La vio pasando saliva y mirándolo a los ojos, “Acaríciame tu a mi…”

“…No te voy a tocar _ahí_ …” se dijo impactada y sentándose…hasta que lo escuchó apurándose a hablar.

 _Bien, si era su culpa por no haberse explicado bien_ , pero tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar su tono indignado, “…No…no me refería a eso, quería que me tocaras como en Hogsmeade.”

“Ah…” se empezó a calmar, pero le quedó la duda si era verdad.

“…No me has tocado desde Hogesmade.” Y en aquella ocasión él también le había tenido que pedir que lo tocara.

“…Lo sé.” No dijo nada más, recordaba aquella noche haber estudiado _bastante_ el pecho de Bill con su mano hasta quedarse dormida, “¿Te gustó?” Ginny frunció el ceño, “¿A los hombres en serio les gusta eso?” 

[](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Bill le frunció el ceño, “Sí, me gustó.” Sintió su propio corazón apurándose ante la realización total de su inocencia y quiso hacer aquello a un lado. “Y sí, a los hombres nos gusta que nos toquen, no tanto como a las mujeres…pero sí.” Volvió a mirarla, pero ella no lo encaró, “¿Crees que me paso de dos a tres horas diarias en el gimnasio tan solo para que las muchachas vean que tengo un buen cuerpo?” Además, a ella le gustaba su cuerpo, o al menos su torso, _por eso había comenzado todo esto._

[](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Ginny lo empezó a tocar suavemente, no mirándolo a los ojos sino al recorrido que hacían sus dedos, él siguiéndolos también con la mirada, cuando su mano bajaba demasiado su erección no hacía más que tensarse y ella también lo hizo las primeras ocasiones, “No te asustes…Significa…que le gusta lo que me estás haciendo.”

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny no vio, pero pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Bill, se sintió sonrojando nuevamente ante sus palabras descaradas. Sabía todo en cuanto a esto -o había creído saberlo- y lo que le sucedía a los hombres, pero no sabía que aquello podía moverse y brincar solo. Curiosidad junto tentación llegó y su mano se empezó a deslizar cada vez más abajo, ella de reojo _a veces_ viéndolo sacudirse dentro del pantalón y volviendo a repetir el movimiento para ver si volvía a suceder, pero no pareciendo ser siempre así. 

Cuando ella escondió la cara contra su cuello y se quejó bajamente antes de empezarlo a succionar suavemente él ya se estaba preguntando si alguna vez lo haría. Ginny lo empezó a besar, a succionarlo, a pasarle la lengua, a prácticamente repetir lo que le hacía él. Con la mirada puesta en el techo Bill se dejó, volviendo a trabajar con la mano que pasaba debajo de ella y acariciándole a ratos el costado, el estómago o una de sus tetas. Pasados varios momentos y cuando menos se lo esperó ella levantó la cara y se quedó mirándolo.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

“¿Te gusta?” le preguntó con duda. “¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?”

“…Sí.” Bill le respondió viendo que tenía dudas en cuanto a su táctica. “Nunca has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?” le preguntó pues quería confirmación en cuanto a su inocencia. Era joven pero las jóvenes de estos tiempos… _y además,_ después de todo una mujer no se le metía a uno en la cama tan solo porque sí…o eso había creído él.

“No.” Le dijo la verdad apenada, “Nada de esto.”

“…Está bien.” Bill se dijo, _se iba a ir al infierno._ La vio dudándolo por unos segundos y volvió a agacharse a continuación. Pronto la sintió aplicando mayor fuerza, como tratando de hacerle un chupado a él y no la detuvo. Cuando en una succión lo hizo quejarse del dolor, no de placer, ella sonrió contra su cuello y le pasó la mano por el estómago, orgullosa de lo que había provocado. La iba a sacar de su error pero la sintió aventurándose un poco más bajo, hasta su clavícula y volviendo a subir, esta vez por la parte delantera de su cuello, cuando continuó subiendo se preguntó si de repente iba a buscar su boca pero en vez de eso ella cogió su manzana de Adam entre los labios y la succionó mientras le pasaba la lengua por esta. _Esta vez_ sí lo hizo quejar y tomarla fuertemente de un seno, sus caderas subiendo buscando algo contra que restregarse. Bill inclinó la cabeza, dándole espacio para que volviera a hacer aquello y lo próximo que supo fue que lo empezaba a aburrir minutos después con lo mismo, solo que en algún momento ella había empezado a apretarle una tetilla. Antes le había acariciado los pectorales, entre estos, pero no se había acercado a sus tetillas.

Ginny volvió a levantar la cabeza y se encontró con Bill respirando fuerte y una capa de sudor en su cuerpo, lo que hizo que le llamara más la atención, también le llamó la atención la mancha en los pantalones de él, _¿Los hombres también se mojaban?_ _¿O había ya el terminado y ella no se había dado cuenta?_

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Bill la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarlo al notar la mancha de líquido pre seminal en su pantalón claro, “ _Está bien,”_ dijo sin aire, “significa que _en verdad_ le gusta lo que estás haciendo.” Nada más fue decirle aquello para sentirse temblando del morbo y que más liquido lo dejaba al tiempo que la sintió empujando sus caderas contra el costado de él. Ginny escondió la cara apenada en su cuello nuevamente, “…Está bien. Nos podemos detener ya, si quieres.”

Ginny levantó la cara del hombro de Bill tras unos momentos, se remojó los labios mientras él la miraba, “¿Puedo hacer algo primero?” le preguntó, creyendo que él no quería continuar porque ya estaba cansado.

Ante eso Bill le subió las cejas, interesado, “¿Qué?”

“Quiero besarte.” A penas que lo dijo se apuró al ver lo que él creyó que quería, “No, no en la boca. Quiero besarte aquí,” le dijo colocando la mano entre sus pectorales, se sintió sin aire al ver a su pantalón temblando de nuevo, “y aquí,” bajó la mano nuevamente hasta sus abdominales.

“Está bien.” Bill dijo, más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitirse.

Los próximos minutos Bill los pasó entre el cielo y el infierno. Los labios de Ginny, su lengua, su aliento tibio, ella le hizo cosas que ninguna mujer le había hecho _y_ con la parsimonia con que lo estaba haciéndolo. Besó cada centímetro de su pecho, de sus hombros, sus pectorales, la línea que bajaba entre estos, su six pack, succionaba la piel, la lamia, dejaba salir soniditos que le dejaban ver que ella también lo disfrutaba de sobre manera. Le rosaba el costado mientras lo hacía, subía y bajaba, volvía a repetir el procedimiento, al ver que él lo estaba disfrutando de sobre madera le sonrió en uno de esos momentos en que sus miradas se cruzaron y para la próxima vez la sintió chupándole la tetilla suave y cortamente, luego la otra. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Bill no se pudo contener más, con una mano en el cuello de ella evitando que mirara y la otra en su poya se apretó cinco, seis veces y se corrió en sus pantalones, quejándose bajamente. 

[](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

_Definitivamente ese pasó a ser el momento más lujurioso de su vida._

La dejó continuar por unos momentos, y cuando la detuvo ella lo miró extrañada, Bill tan solo le sonrió agradecido, lentamente los giró, quedando ella ahora boca arriba. Sin palabras, bajó su cara hasta el pecho de ella y le acarició el pezón marcado sobre la tela con la nariz. La sintió tomándolo de la cabeza, más bien de la oreja, pero pasados unos segundos no pareció ser para detenerlo sino para sostenerse de algo. La chupó sobre la tela, haciendo presión con su lengua, queriendo sentir aquella pepita. “¿Esta bien?” le preguntó ya después de haber comenzado y no deteniéndose. La respuesta de ella fue un quejido bajo. Haló la tela para sentirla lo más que podía, y empezó a succionar el pezón y a morderlo levemente. Trató de ser suave, pero después de unos instantes abrió la boca y se metió la mitad de aquella teta en esta, luego la otra.

Ginny no podía dejar de quejarse bajamente y sentirse sin aire. Lo sintió levantándole la camiseta y con un movimiento rápido él estaba debajo de esta. Por unos instantes no lo sintió haciendo nada, tan solo apretándoselas de formas distintas, y con vergüenza se imaginó mirándolas, luego sintió su lengua recorriendo el valle entre sus senos lentamente, subiendo y volviendo a bajar, Ginny se quejó bajamente cuando de repente su seno derecho se sintió siendo envuelto por humedad tibia. Bill no continuó y de repente se arrodilló en la cama, halándola de los brazos cual si fuera una muñeca la hizo sentar, él le quitó la camisa, ella reaccionando y cubriéndose. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Bill le sonrió, con una mano haciéndole todo el cabello hacia atrás de la espalda para poder verla descubierta. “…Eres hermosa.”

Sus palabras no la calmaron, dudaba que algo lo fuera a hacer. Él se agachó de repente, empezándole a besar el brazo que la cubría. Ginny sabía que era tonto de ella, pues después de todo ya la había visto debajo de su camisa. Y la habitación continuaba en penumbras. Y ella lo quería. Con vergüenza pero lo deseaba. Con vergüenza se descubrió. 

No era sólo ver un pecho desnudo por primera vez, era la emoción de saber que de ahora en adelante tendría este acceso, que ella lo deseaba, y quería que fuera él quien le saciara la curiosidad que la avergonzaba.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil cuando él tomó una teta en cada mano y después de jugar con sus pezones de diferentes maneras, le empezó a apretar los senos, a unírselos, a soltárselos viendo como se le separaban, a subírselos a ver cómo le caían…a apretárselas de nuevo.

Bill notó que Ginny no disfrutaba de sus manoseos por estar estudiando las expresiones de él, “Son perfectas.”

“Son pequeñas.” Él seguramente había visto más grandes.

 _No, no lo eran,_ Bill le sonrió, “Son suficiente para que me encanten.”

“Bill-”

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

La interrumpió, “Ya te crecerán más, no te preocupes.” Se acercó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que se acostara. De inmediato él estudió como el peso de las tetas las hacían ir hacia los lados contrarios. La miró a los ojos, “Tranquila…” le dijo viéndola a un más nerviosa, con tacto le abrió un poco las piernas y se agachó a besarle el vientre.

Lo detuvo en cuanto sintió que su cabeza estaba demasiado abajo, “No.” Le suplicó cerrando sus piernas alrededor del torso de él.

Bill le asintió, entendiendo lo que ella creía, “Te iba a besar el vientre.” Se explicó, _no lo que ella creía._

“Oh,” Ginny le asintió, sintiéndose humedecer incluso más. Sintiendo demasiado calor y contrariada.

Bill agachó la cabeza nuevamente, esta vez hasta su ombligo, sintiendo sus músculos contrayéndose debajo de sus labios mientras lo rodeaba y metía su lengua en este. Le besó las caderas, su estómago completo y no se atrevió a bajar más que un par de centímetros debajo su ombligo. Cuando llegó hasta sus tetas jugó con estas de nuevo entre sus manos, estudiando su textura, su curvatura y peso. Cuando le succionó suavemente el pezón derecho lo hizo estudiando su reacción. La cabeza apoyada en el colchón, su ceño fruncido y remojándose los labios, su cuerpo lleno de piel de gallina. Ginny estaba disfrutándolo, de eso no le quedaba duda y se dispuso a alabarle el torso, así como lo había hecho ella con él.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Sin aire y deleitándose Ginny estuvo atenta de cada beso, de cada lamida, de cada succión, de sus manos, de sus dedos, de su aliento, del peso de su cuerpo, la estaba haciendo sentir _tan bien_ que en ocasiones no pudo dejar de frotarse contra él sobre todo cuando le besaba las tetas, e hizo esto, _bastante._

Los sonidos que inundaban la habitación no era algo de lo que hubiera estado al tanto antes. A veces la apenaban, pero también le agradaban, sobre todo los sonidos de las succiones fuertes o cuando él se quejaba fuerte y varonilmente.

De un momento a otro Ginny se notó doblando la espalda, casi metiéndole a la fuerza las tetas a la boca mientras él daba un _sí_ …que la dejó cerrando las piernas contra su torso, y él pasó los brazos debajo de ella manteniéndola en aquella posición mientras la succionaba con abandono. “Te gusta esto, _cielos, te encanta esto…_ ” Bill trataba de decir pero la boca llena no lo dejaba del todo. Con la mente blanca por el deseo besó hacia debajo de su pecho, una vez pasando el ombligo y continuando ella lo tomó de las orejas nuevamente y le dio a entender que no continuara.

Ginny tomó aire ante la pausa que él le dio, deseaba dejarlo hacer lo que seguramente quería hacer, pero _no podía,_ así como tampoco podía colocar los pies contra la cama para poder mover su centro contra el pecho de Bill descaradamente. Lo vio respirando fuertemente contra ella y por unos instantes se preguntó por la erección de él...sino la querría restregar contra ella, o si ya lo había hecho contra el colchón, más no siguió con esa clase de pensamiento cuando él empezó a subir, besándole suavemente la clavícula a diferencia de como lo había estado haciendo con sus senos. Los dos exhalaron cansados y Bill continuó, después pasó a su cuello. Ella también besándolo en ese momento en el cuello, repitiendo los besos que él le dejaba, su mentón, la oreja.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Cuando se miraron a la cara la sintió alerta, lo mismo pasándoles por la mente.

_La boca._

Ginny hizo un sonido bajo que lo hizo reconsiderar sino sería extraño… _y si ella lo deseaba…_

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Exhalando Bill se dejó ir hacia atrás, hacia su espalda. De inmediato sintiendo humedad fresca en su estómago. No le tomó mucho saber que era ella, estaba _mojadisima_ …y como no después de todo lo que habían hecho. Quiso tocar la humedad y olerse los dedos y lamerlos, pero no lo hizo para no irla a contrariar. Se acostó boca abajo, preguntándose si ella no se cuestionaba sobre el estado de él. Y al menos él se había corrido, pero ella no…ya se imaginaba como estaba.

Ginny necesitaba tocarse entre las piernas, ya se había esperado demasiado, ya no aguantaba, y se imaginaba que él también. Deseaba tanto tocarse que estaba empezando a cuestionarse si hacerlo ahí mismo, o mejor, pedirle a él que lo hiciera. “Mejor me voy.” Le dijo, buscando su camisa y colocándosela, viéndolo apenas levantar la cabeza y asentirle. Se desapareció hasta su habitación.

Bill vio el brasiere en la punta de la cama y se inclinó a cogerlo. Sabía, sospechaba que si iba a la habitación de ella en ese mismo momento probablemente la encontraría masturbándose. _Mierda,_ se dijo bajándose el pantalón y recordando todo lo que acababa de pasar acá adentro.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

.

.

.


	3. Presente: TENTACIÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo situado en el presente. Ginny extraña la intimidad con Bill después de haberlo dejado por años. Trata de seducirlo con éxito lo que desencadenará problemas para ellos mas adelante. 
> 
> NSFW. Porn gif

TENTACION

“Bill, todo lo que me hacías se sentía maravilloso.” Le dijo abrazándose a él en el ascensor, “por eso al principio me rehusaba a proseguir…Debimos haber empezado desde antes.”

La sabía ebria, porque todo tipo de conversación de ese tipo, o cualquier roce había sido evitado desde que Harry empezó a dar muestras de su interés por ella, no quería arruinarlo, ni traicionarlo. Para Bill fue molesto pero no trató de hacerla cambiar de parecer aun cuando las ganas por ella le llegaban. Ya llevaban más de cinco años sin tener nada, ya era una señora pues el bueno de Harry se había casado con ella. Y la verdad, había estado contento por ella. Se sonrió ante las bobadas que le escuchó decir, le tocó la nariz juguetonamente y ella la arrugó, “¿Antes?” le peguntó, habían empezado activamente cuando ella tenía trece años, uno menos si se tenía en cuenta que cuando ella le dio a mostrar su curiosidad fue un año anterior. Había sido pedófilo, un año no cambiaba nada. “Eras bastante joven, Ginny.” 

Ginny frunció el ceño ante eso y después lo olvidó, “Sí…” le admitió, “y así y todo te ponía que fuera casi una niña.”

“Vamos, cállate. Estás borracha y alguien puede escucharte.”

En silencio hicieron el camino hasta su oficina y Bill caminó directamente hasta su escritorio, de repente escuchando el click del seguro de la puerta, lo que le llamó la atención, pero trató de no dejárselo notar, “Tengo trabajo por hacer.” Le deslizó la caja hacia ella, “Y esto es lo que te mandaron nuestros padres.”

“Hay una celebración allá abajo, no tienes trabajo por hacer, al menos no algo que no pueda esperar hasta mañana.” Habló, sentándose en el escritorio y desprendiendo el moño para ver en el interior de la caja. Unas fotos, un saco, dulces, y un tarro de mermelada cacera, la cual le hizo recordar sin culpa alguna una noche vívidamente. Sus músculos internos se cerraron. Después de debatirse por unos momentos caminó hasta él y le giró la silla, él levantándole la vista. Ella sentándose en el escritorio, descaradamente subiendo sus piernas al apoyabrazos de la silla y levantándose el vestido. “El mejor juego del mundo. ¿Recuerdas?” 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Un beso especial, en el lugar más especial, recordaba haberle dicho cuando la había estado tratando de convencer que le dejara comérsele el coñito. En el momento Bill no podía creer que Ginny no tuviera ropa interior y se sintió atraído. Sus dedos se tensaron y se remojó los labios. Y esto no era para él, era para Harry quien estaba en el primer piso de ese mismo edificio en mitad de celebración, “Ginny estas borracha. Ve y busca a Harry. Tu esposo.”

Ginny vio a Bill cogiendo el vestido y tapándola pudorosamente de nuevo, más una vez que la tuvo cubierta hizo presión entre sus piernas y no quitó su mano de allí, “Amo a Harry.” Se dijo a sí misma, “…Sólo que no me satisface.”

Le asintió escuchando aquellas palabras, “Habla con él.” Le dijo mientras a su pesar retiraba su mano de entre sus piernas.

“Lo he hecho…Cientos de veces,” sacudió la cabeza, “solo que no pone mucho de su parte…¿sabes lo que quiero decir?”

“¿Mucho?” preguntó, creyendo entender a lo que se refería. 

“Me encanta el sexo…y él libido de él es más bien bajo. E incluso cuando no lo es no-”

Sí, era lo que creía a lo que se refería. Se quedó mirándola, su mirada viajando hasta el tarro de mermelada detrás de ella y se sonrió. “Ve, busca a Harry. Habla con él, sedúcelo,” le alcanzó el tarro de mermelada, “úsenla, me agradecerás.”

Ginny recordó lo sucedido con la mermelada, ella y su infinita curiosidad y él saciando aquella curiosidad no importaba cuan ridícula era, “Si madre supiera como terminó su mermelada casera aquella vez…o como me pides que termine esta...” Bill se carcajeó. “Y te agradecí,” lo miró a los ojos seductoramente, “bastante, y te gustó…” tener a su hermano, una década mayor que ella, con mucha más experiencia, quejándose fuertemente y rogándole que no se detuviera desesperado había sido uno de los pináculos de su relación. 

La vio incorporándose y la sostuvo de las muñecas antes de que hiciera su movimiento, “Vamos, si mañana me deseas me llamas. Las cosas entre nosotros no se terminaron a mi causa.” Ella se había mantenido fiel a su marido, él ni siquiera había podido hacer lo mismo tras anunciar su compromiso con Fleur. 

“Lo desearé mañana. Llevó meses pensando en ti.” Hizo una pausa con dudas, “Pienso en ti mientras él me hace el amor. Pero ni eso me sirve, lo amo pero es un amante mediocre.” Exhaló en una sonrisa, “al principio me daba pena a de repente ir a decir tu nombre en el momento de pasión.” Vio que sus palabras estaban calando en él. “Ya no me aguanto las ganas que te tengo. De revivir lo que tuvimos aunque sea una sola vez.” 

La vio llevándose la mano debajo de su falda y que se empezaba a tocar, “No creo que pueda hacer esto cosa de una sola vez.”

Ginny no contestó nada, sacando su mano y agarrándolo de la muñeca, untando sus jugos en esta,  
“…Estoy empapada de solo anticiparlo, ¿lo sientes?” Habían hecho cosas peores que esta así que no le daba pena comportarse de aquella manera. Bill asintió y al hacerlo ella atrajo su mano entre sus piernas, tensándose en cuanto él le recorrió con el costado de sus dedos. “Sí.” Ginny se dejó ir hacia atrás, levantándose el vestido nuevamente para que él pudiera ver lo que le hacía. Por unos momentos lo vio con la mirada puesta entre sus piernas mientras la acariciaba superficialmente. Después de unos momentos se agachó un tanto y empezó a besarle una rodilla y después el muslo interior, recorriéndola con su boca. 

Bill levantó la cabeza, “Ni siquiera he hecho nada y ya me estoy arrepintiendo,” se dijo sin aire.

Ginny miró el techo y después cerró los ojos, “Estaba asustada la primera vez que me tocaste, creí que te propasaste y después me hiciste sentir tan bien que se me olvidó.” Se remojó los labios, todo lo que habían llegado a hacer se había vuelto material de masturbaciones.

Bill se encontró sin aire al recordarlo, se le había corrido a chorros la segunda vez que le tocó la cuquita. Pareció tan fácil en aquel entonces, que creyó que aquello pasaría cada vez que estuvieran juntos pero no había sido así, para desencanto suyo. 

“Luego me tratabas de convencer de que te dejara hacerme oral pero no me dejé por casi tres meses. ¿Recuerdas cómo me convenciste? Un beso especial y profundo lo llamaste mientras movías tus dedos en mi interior.”

Bill se quejó bajamente. Besándola cada vez más arriba. Él la había seducido, lentamente, no había duda de ello. En aquella tarde le había negado el orgasmo cuatro veces en una sola sesión, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando ella accedió a que por fin le practicara sexo oral. 

Sus dedos encontraron su camino hasta su clítoris, e inmediatamente ella sintió como si se derritiera en la mesa. El dedo corazón lo situó en su clítoris mientras con pulgar e índice le abrió los labios, un quejido bajo dejándolo mientras veía claramente su humedad, tanta que bajaba hasta su ano y la mojaba allí también. No por primera vez se preguntó si Harry había tenido su diversión en aquel lugar. Él no la había tenido, al menos no mucha. La escuchó quejándose altamente y abriendo más las piernas ante la excitación, apretó su boca contra el muslo de ella, “Shhh, no hagas ruido.” Le advirtió sintiendo de repente sus muslos empezando a contraerse fuertemente. Mierda. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Se corrió contra sus dedos y fue tan repentino que aquello la consternó. Aún así él pareció creer que no era suficiente para lo que ella deseaba porque lo sintió desplazando sus dedos hacia abajo, recorriéndole la periferia de su hoyito y después metiéndole dos lentamente, para llevarlos empapados de nuevo hasta su clítoris. Ginny se movió incomoda y se incorporó en sus codos para verlo llevarse los dedos hasta su boca para lamerlos, saboreándola de aquella forma, y aquello aun la mesmerizaba, la apenaba y la contrariaba. A Bill no le daba pena ser sucio…con él a ella tampoco. 

“He extrañado este coñito.” Suspiró saboreándola y limpiándose los dedos. Su plan era solo dedearla pero no pudo aguantarse las ganas y agachó la cabeza para besarla íntimamente. 

Cuando sintió la lengua de él recorriéndola con parsimonia, se volvió a quejar. Aquella suavidad y humedad, esto era lo que extrañaba. “Bill!” tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró las piernas aprisionándolo allí. 

Bill pasó un buen rato entretenido con ella y cuando estuvo seguro que gracias a su previo orgasmo no le haría esto incomodo atacó su clítoris, no solo lamiéndolo y besándolo pero también succionándolo ávidamente. 

Revivir aquel placer la quería hacer llorar, instintivamente abrió más las piernas y subió sus caderas, cogiéndolo del cabello y recitando su nombre, sin vergüenza una y otra vez, la humedad aumentando a borbotones más por ella que por su saliva, y sin necesidad de tocarse sabía que con Harry no se mojaba tanto, prácticamente se sentía fluyendo. Y era algo que debía asquearla por el tabu, y seguramente lo haría después pero ahora era el cielo. 

Le acomodó las piernas alrededor de su cuello y la cogió del culo mientras la acercaba a él y le impedía el movimiento. Luego colocó sus dedos a mejor uso, tocándole el clítoris y la lengua la llevó a recorrer su interior, sintiendo sus músculos internos. 

Ginny se quejó altamente, aquella lengua, ancha, húmeda, caliente y fría al mismo tiempo, moviéndose, doblándose, lamiéndola. Sus mejillas subieron de temperatura, así como lo hizo el nervio entre los dedos de él, euforia recorriéndola gracias a las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Y sabiendo que esto era un placer prohibido, la oficina de su hermano. La boca de su hermano.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Con Ginny empujando su cabeza contra ella supo leer que estaba cerca. Bill se calmó y decidió poner en práctica algo que solo habían empezado a hacer justo para cuando terminaron las cosas, se humedeció el pulgar y lo colocó contra su ano, ella dio un respingo mas no lo detuvo. Para variar fue diferente a Fleur, con Fleur acercarse allí tan solo era tenerla gritándole. Con calma empezó a hacer presión al tiempo que también le acariciaba el clitoris. La sintió inclinando sus caderas y que lo apretaba del cabello, sintiéndola apretándose cada vez más mientras más duro le chupaba el clítoris.  
Cuando se corrió lo hizo con un quejido bajo y contenido, constante, cada vez haciendo más fuerza ante las sensaciones para no quejarse más duro.  
Que ella se siguiera moviendo contra su cabeza mientras repetía un no, no, no, necesitado le hizo saber lo qué estaba sintiendo y con demasiada practica se salió de su ano y con su mano mas agil giró los dedos que tenía en su interior y empezó un mete y saca brutal mientras encontraba su punto g y lo apretaba bruscamente. Se alejó de su clítoris y lo hizo justo a tiempo con tempo medido, el chorro que la dejó por casi poco le dio en la camisa, su manga no se salvó más continuó con sus movimientos agiles, haciéndola correr a chorros y obscenamente, él no deteniéndose y antes aquello incitándolo más. “Cielos, mira eso, mira eso.” Se dijo a sí mismo y no tan bajamente. Sin pensarlo estrelló su mano abierta contra el muslo de ella en una nalgada, y ella volvió a chillar y aquello le vaticinaba otro chorro que vio llegar mientras veía su estómago contrayéndose fuertemente. Parecía no haber perdido su toque con ella. Cuando ella le hizo la mano a un lado se dejó, viéndola con el otro brazo sobre la cara y tratando de calmarse. Bill de repente se descubrió cubierto de sudor mientras veía el reguero que ocasionaron. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

“Cielos, cielos,” se dijo riéndose. Se fue a voltear del gusto pero lo sintió deteniéndola de las caderas, manteniéndole las piernas abiertas.

“Mojarás el vestido.” Le advirtió.

Ginny se detuvo, escuchándolo que se marchaba por unos momentos, cuando creyó que se estaba demorando para regresar lo vio entrando por la puerta, erección marcada sobre el pantalón y un rollo de papel higiénico en la mano, la tela de su camisa mojada casi hasta el codo. Lo dejó limpiar el reguero y cuando la empezó a limpiar a ella le llamó la atención. Entre más sucio más rico, le había dicho él una vez cuando ella se quejó apenada de las condiciones en que quería proseguir. Se fijó en su apariencia personal, cabello despeinado gracias a ella, y su boca estaba aún mojada e hinchada. Quería que esa boca la besara. Lo quería que fuera sucio con ella. Aunque la euforia con que había ido a buscarlo se acababa de desaparecer con aquel orgasmo aun deseaba cosas de él. 

Leyendo su pensamiento se inclinó hacia ella, besándola por primera vez en años, ofreciéndole su lengua y ella bien viniéndola. Ginny saboreó sus secreciones, pero no le importó, sus pensamientos estaban más en agradecerle a esa lengua y a su dueño lo que acababa de hacer por ella. Llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de él apretándosela, “¿Cómo me quieres?” 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Sabía que le preguntaba en cuanto a posición y se enderezó, trayéndola con él, haciéndola parar. La besó lenta y profundamente, apretándola a él, apretándole sus senos ávidamente, su culo, restregándola contra él. Cuando ella le abrió la correa la detuvo, “No te voy a coger.” Le admitió apoyando su frente contra la de ella, “Después de esto me muero por hacerlo, pero no.”

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Ginny de inmediato se alejó un tanto. “¿Qué?”

Bill se le volvió a acercar, “No, no, no. Esto no fue nada, una pequeña transgresión.”

Ginny exhaló volviéndose a alejar. Cogiendo el rollo de papel y sacando un pedazo para poder acabarse de limpiar. 

Verla apurada limpiándose enojada no fue nada sensual, “No te voy a coger. Estás borracha y mañana probablemente arregles las cosas con Harrry, incluso en un par de horas. Dame eso al menos. No puedes engañarlo sin estar completamente segura de lo que haces.”

“Estoy segura de lo que quiero. Y lo acabo de engañar.”

Bill le sacudió la cabeza, “Si nos acostamos de nuevo eso tendrá mayor impacto que esto. Esto es un juego de niños.”

Aquello la molestó y tiró el papel sucio a la basura, sacando otro pedazo, mirándolo con rabia. “A veces me pregunto si piensas antes de hablar. Juego de niños,” lo empujó bruscamente dejando su oficina. Arreglándose el vestido y entrando al primer baño que encontró.  
.  
.  
.  
Ella no lo llamó el día siguiente. Y se presentó en su casa, ella le frunció el ceño no dejándolo pasar hasta que pareció desistir y Bill prosiguió. Harry no estaba en casa. Ginny caminó hasta la sala, reproduciendo la película que estaba viendo y Bill se sentó a su lado, esperando a que ella hablara, le comunicara algo. “Esta es una buena película.” Le dijo, y ella asintió, después de casi media hora en monosílabos ella le dio a entender que las cosas salieron igual con Harry. Tampoco contestó, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, un rato después, aquel gesto de apoyo quedó en eso cuando él le empezó a acariciar el brazo, lentamente y ella se dejó. La pareja de la película se besó, y él agachó la cabeza para dejarle un beso en el hombro. Lentamente ella lo miró e instantes después se encontraron en un beso suave. Al principio lento, luego más profundo. Se acostaron en el sillón, él encima de ella, se besaron por lo que se sintió una eternidad, como cuando ella era una adolescente. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Fue ella quien tiró hacia abajo la licra que traía puesta, él haciendo lo mismo con sus pantalones, ella abrió las piernas y se besaron profundamente mientras él empujaba lentamente dentro de ella.

Saborearon su unión, algo que no hubieran podido hacer la madrugada anterior. 

Ella se sentía llena y apretada alrededor de él, un sentimiento tan crucial que no pudo evitar quejarse contra su boca sin él hacer ningún movimiento. Bill la miró a los ojos manteniendo la conexión. Presionando contra ella y girando sus caderas y haciéndola contorsionar mientras ambos se quejaban. ¿Acaso Harry no la cogía? Se sentía incluso más apretada que su primera vez…

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Cuando él empezó a moverse Ginny le colocó las piernas alrededor. Cogieron lento y largo. Deteniéndose para contenerse y volver a continuar. Perdiendo el sentido del tiempo en medio del delirio. Por fin hablando, o al menos tirando frases de por medio. Cuando Ginny introdujo una mano entre ellos y empezó a morderle el labio inferior Bill estableció un ritmo marcado y fuerte, devorándole la boca al otro ante las sensaciones. 

Le tomó un par de minutos y demasiado autocontrol a él darse cuenta que ella no se correría, “Ginny-” le advirtió. 

“Lo sé.” Le respondió, “Está bien.”

“No, querías sexo bueno y no te voy a hacer correr. Déjame te la chupo-” se fue a alejar pero ella lo apretó a ella.

“No. Esto es fantástico…Te sientes bien, Bill.” Le dijo exhalando fuertemente y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Cerró sus músculos sobre él y él se quejó, clavándola de un golpe más duro. Ginny gimió como hacía tiempo no hacía. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Bill empezó un mete y saca desenfrenado, ella quejándose, “Puedo correrme adentro?” Ella le asintió fervientemente. 

Se sintió siendo bañada por él segundos después, se quedaron en el mueble de aquella manera por unos instantes, abrazados y mientras sus pulsos se calmaban. 

“Lo siento.” Bill dijo contra el hombro de ella. La sintió abrazándolo.

“Está bien. Sexo no es lo único que buscaba.” Ella no lo amaba, amaba a Harry pero Bill y ella tenían una conexión que no encontrarían con nadie más, y eso ya lo había venido a aceptar. “Bill, no podemos volver a hacer esto aquí.”  
Le asintió, pronto recordando hacer un hechizo de limpieza al mueble mas no a ellos.  
Ginny sintió la mano de Bill yendo entre sus piernas, al principio acariciándole el clítoris para después bajar hasta donde había estado antes. Lo escuchó haciendo el hechizo para la contracepción, mas no la limpió, empezó a jugar con su semen saliendo de ella. “Harry no vendrá hasta la noche.”  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

“Tienes una habitación de huéspedes, ¿cierto?” Nada más fue preguntar aquello para sentirse siendo teletrasportado a dicha habitación.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Pasado: CURIOSIDAD Y MORBO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny es varios años mayor que en el canon para el beneficio de esta historia.

CURIOSIDAD Y MORBO.

Ya no lo hacían _siempre_ en la oscuridad.

La tenía de pie en frente de él, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, él sentado al filo de la cama, la cara en su pecho mientras le lamía suavemente el pezón, ella sosteniéndole la cabeza y quejándose bajamente. Cada vez más dejando de esconder sus reacciones ante lo que hacían.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

_Esa tarde que llegó a la casa, vio a Fred y a George haciendo de las suyas mientras él iba a buscar que le habían dejado de comer. Fue Fred, o George, quien le informó que Michael, el novio de Ginny, estaba en la casa. Aquello no lo extrañó, hasta se había estado preguntando porque el muchacho no había venido a visitarla o viceversa. Sin pensarlo preguntó dónde estaban._

' _En su habitación.' Dijo Fred._

' _¡¿Qué?!' exclamó Bill, '¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?!"' estaba en camino a la habitación de ella cuando escuchó a sus hermanos carcajeándose, uno interponiéndosele en el camino._

' _Bromeaba,' dijo George, 'están atrás con Ron jugando Quiditch.'_

' _¿En verdad crees que los dejaríamos encerrarse en su habitación?' esta vez fue Fred quien habló._

' _Sí, hermano, tennos un poco más de confianza.' George contraatacó._

' _No vamos a dejar a ningún idiota meterse con ella.'_

' _Mucho menos bajo el techo de nuestra casa.'_

Bill se quedó mirándolos mientras continuaban terminando las frases del otro como si aquello hubiera sido ensayado. Aturdido con todo lo que decían no dejó de sentirse contrariado, aún más cuando uno de ellos dijo en voz alta la edad de Ginny.

"No debería ser yo…debería ser Michael el que te esté haciendo esto…" dijo en ese momento aunque no agradándole la idea, notándose menos indiferente que días atrás.

Ante eso Ginny abrió los ojos, pero el continuó lamiéndola, y ella tampoco lo soltó. "…Cuando Michael y yo nos besábamos _bastante_ ni así sentía lo mismo que cuando me tocaste la espalda hace un año, o la pierna…" se sintió sin más aire y que no podía hablar bien, "…Mi corazón late tan rápido y siento mariposas por ti desde Hogsmeade."

Bill le rodó los ojos, "porque estás…caliente." La sintió temblando ante sus palabras, pero sus palabras también traían el lado negativo; ella podía hacer esto con Michael pero lo eligió a él para que lo hiciera.

 _Bien, sí, casi todo el día se la pasaba pensando en sexo,_ con las uñas le acarició el cuello, sonrojándose ante lo que iba a decir, "… _Por ti_ …" por él y por su culpa. A cada segundo deseando que llegara la noche, y cuando esta llegaba deseando que no terminara.

 _Era obvio_ , "Una vez que me marche y las cosas se calmen lo verás." Le advirtió.

 _Ginny no quería que se marchara,_ pero lo haría, ya le había dado a entender que se quedara otra semana, pero él se había negado. "Acuéstate, quiero hacer algo…" le pidió, empujándolo de los hombros.

Bill exhaló, mirándola, "Sabes que esto está mal. Aún si no fueras mi hermana soy doce años mayor que tú, Ginny. Soy un hombre hecho y derecho," Talvez si hubiera empezado con esto no estarían como estaban, "Me estoy aprovechando de tu curiosidad así no lo veas ahora. Pero en tres años, cinco…diez…las cosas cambiarán."

"No lo harán…" Lo hizo mirarla a la cara, " _Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado_." Se dijo sonriendo y le acarició el cabello en la nuca, "Y tú también me quieres de la forma en que yo te quiero…" quiso besarlo en ese momento, en muchos momentos, pero no se atrevía.

Bill le sacudió la cabeza, "Nos deseamos, es diferente." La corrigió.

"Sí."

Bill pasó saliva, su honor diciéndole que le llevara la contraria, su deseo que continuara con sus manoseos, "Deberías guardarte toda esta experiencia para alguien a quien en verdad quieras, a alguien que ames."

Harry le pasó rápidamente le pasó por la cabeza y lo descartó inmediatamente _porque era imposible,_ además, muy joven, "…Contigo es maravilloso Bill."

Bill se quedó mudo por unos momentos, la forma en que lo estaba mirando, en que lo acariciaba… no lo estaba seduciendo, _sería bajo decir que eso era lo que hacía, pero una parte desconfiada suya se lo quiso hacer creer._

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él, "…Me gusta mucho lo que hacemos." Le admitió bajamente. Aun mirándolo a los ojos lentamente se agachó y empezó a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente, "…No quiero que paremos…"

 _Definitivamente estaba aprendiendo uno que otro truquito,_ "Piensa en lo que te digo."

_No lo iba hacer._

Bill exhaló, si él en verdad quisiera terminar esto lo hubiera hecho desde hacía rato. Tan solo buscaba que fuera ella la que lo detuviera.

"Acuéstate," Ginny le pidió de nuevo cuando lo sintió relajándose debajo de sus labios, "quiero tratar algo."

Bill exhaló, "¿Qué?" Ella lo empujó de los hombros y se dejó, cuando ella le pidió que se bajara más en la cama y lo ayudó a acomodar como lo necesitaba se preguntó que tenía en mente. La vio sonrojada mientras se le subía encima, una pierna a cada lado de su torso, cuando ella subió otro tanto y después se agachó lentamente dejando sus senos a la altura de su boca supo lo que quería, " _¡Dios!_ " no pudo hacer más que colocarle los brazos alrededor y empezar a ir de una teta a la otra. Sus quejidos bajos incitándolo.

Así como el vaivén de sus caderas que muy de vez en cuando le rozaban el estómago.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

.

.

.

Esa mañana se dio cuenta que su padre tenía su primera reunión con Dumbledore y lo acompañó a pesar de sus negativas, la Orden del Fenix se reinstaló ese día.

Sus padres y él decidieron no contarles nada a sus hermanos de su inminente traslado al 12 de Grimmauld Place, lo harían cuando todos los preparativos se hubieran realizado, así que esa misma tarde salieron con un plan de que él se marchaba con unos amigos en una excursión de varios días. De reojo pudo ver a Ginny no agradándole la idea mientras la mayoría de sus hermanos brincaban de sus asientos gritando y pidiéndole que lo dejaran acompañarlo.

Cuando Ginny pasó por su habitación y lo vio empacando un maletín se sorprendió, "¿Te vas ya?" creyó que lo haría la mañana siguiente.

La miró deteniéndose, "En un rato," se trató de explicar, "…todo fue cuestión de última hora." Aunque no tenía por qué darle razones, la razón verdadera era que tenía que madrugar a su trabajo y pedir por un traslado para estar más cerca de donde su familia se estaría quedando.

"¿…Cuando regresarás?" preguntó en voz baja. "¿De pronto para mis cumpleaños? ¿Antes de que se acaben tus vacaciones?"

La miró por sobre el hombro, sabiendo muy bien porque quería que regresara, "En unos días supongo. Pero después de eso no me quedaré mucho tiempo." La sintió mirándolo mientras empaca ropa para un par de días, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo realmente. Fred y George entraron en ese momento, en su usual holgorio y algarabía, en prosa dándole razones porque sería una buena idea llevarlos a ellos en vez de a Ron, y a Percy, aunque este último no había dado intenciones de querer acompañarlo.

Durante la cena Ron, Fred y George se quejaron altamente de mantener encerrados, su madre recordándoles que las cosas eran peligrosas ahora que el señor tenebroso había regresado y que Bill era un adulto y ella no podía detenerlo, aunque lo había tratado. Comieron, hablando de lo mismo, sus padres y él desviando la conversación cuando esta trataba de irse hacia aquel que no debía ser nombrado, o hacia el ministerio, querían mantener a los chicos en una burbuja. Después de la cena como era costumbre se sentaron en la sala, todos hablando de todo y nada y unos sobre los otros. En el momento era Quiditch. De reojo miró su reloj y sin más subió al baño. Cuando terminó de arreglarse y cepillarse los dientes y regresó a su habitación Ginny estaba en esta.

"¿Ya te vas?"

Bill asintió, yendo hasta la cama por el maletín. En cuanto se giró la tenía justo detrás suyo, "No te preocupes, Ginny, regresaré en un par de días."

"No quiero que te vayas." Se dijo abrazándolo, aunque él no la abrazó a su vez.

 _En serio, no se lo había dejado ver,_ pensó con ironía. Nervioso miró hacia la puerta abierta, luego la hizo mirarlo, quiso decirle que también la iba a extrañar, pero no se pudo traer a hacerlo pues sentía culpa.

Bill tan solo se quedó mirándola y lo sintió endureciéndose contra su estómago y después de todo lo que habían hecho aquella sensación fue una nueva que hizo que calor y deseo la recorriera inmediatamente. Notó a Bill apenado y sorprendido mientras estudiaba la reacción de ella.

Al ver que no la asustó fue que vino a caer en cuenta que ya su cuerpo venía a reaccionar por cuenta propia ante sus cercanías.

Ginny no se quiso separar ni un centímetro de él, sintiéndolo firmemente contra ella y la sensación agradándole. "…Piensa en mí… _bastante._ "

Sintió la pelvis de ella restregándose contra él por instinto y la vio apenada y sorprendida por la sensación, "…Ya lo estoy haciendo." Estaba tentado a decirle que ella también pensara en él pero fue interrumpido por su boca cuando se empinó y lo besó en esta. Tan solo apoyando sus labios juntos por unos segundos. Bill no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando ella separó sus labios, la vio lentamente encogiéndose la distancia que le había tomado empinarse para poder alcanzarlo. Se encontró balbuceando no sabiendo que decirle y ella se marchó corriendo.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

p>.

.

.

Para cuando regresó lo hizo con una nueva disposición y habiendo tomado su decisión para con Ginny. Anticipación instalándose en sus entrañas en cuanto más se acercaba a la casa, pero cuando llegó a esta Ginny también se había marchado y llegaría el día siguiente.

Cuando ella llegó lo hizo para encontrar a la familia, o mejor dicho a sus padres y a Percy haciendo una barbacoa mientras el resto de hermanos incluido Charlie se refrescaban en la laguna cercana. Saludando a Charlie con un abrazo efusivo después se fue a ayudar a su madre quien de inmediato le dijo que lo dejara y se fuera a divertir con los muchachos. Al irse a cambiar a su habitación no supo porque se imaginó a Bill en esta o llegando segundos después, pero aquello no ocurrió, más sin embargo aquello no abatió la sensación en su vientre bajo que había aparecido desde que se dio cuenta que él había vuelto. Entró al baño, y una vez más pensó deshacerse de su necesidad, pero decidió no hacerlo, le gustaba sentirse como estaba, lentamente se rodeó la bolita entre sus piernas y tan solo la sensación la hizo vibrar. La humedad que ahora venía asociando con su hermano cada día aumentando más. Se debatió en si darse la sensación placentera mas decidió no hacerlo. Se limpió entre las piernas con papel y se colocó el vestido de baño. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ya en la laguna, aunque él no se acercaba lo podía ver tirando miradas en su dirección a cada instante. Notó a sus hermanos saliendo uno a uno, y poco a poco, a lo último quedando solo ellos dos y Ron, quien se encontraba lejos. Ginny empezó a nadar hacia la orilla y vio a Bill yendo en su dirección así que mermó su velocidad, y después se detuvo, esperándolo, "¿Cómo te fue en tu salida?" le preguntó.

"Bien." Bill le contestó inmediatamente, estudiando las gotas de agua en su torso, y como quería succionarlas una a una… Escuchó a sus padres llamándolos e ignoró la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que esto estaba mal.

La forma como la estaba mirando, casi sin parpadear y estudiándola la estaba incomodando, se sintió sin aire, "¿Vienes?"

Le sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo."

"¿Por qué?" Lo vio dudando que contestarle y después mirando alrededor de ellos rápidamente. Cuando él dio un cuarto de vuelta haciendo que todos quedaran a su espalda, y se levantó un tanto, supo a qué se refería, y no pudo dejar de girar la cara, primero impactada, y después sonriéndose.

Bill se agachó permitiendo que el agua le volviera a esconder aquella zona, también sonriéndose al ver la reacción de ella. Al principio se había cuestionado como responderle, y después, la calentura que llevaba encima desde el día anterior lo hizo actuar. Además, tenía bóxer y pantaloneta de baño encima, su erección cubierta no era nada que ella no hubiera visto ya. "Ya sabes que no necesitas un hechizo para hacer que una varita se levante." Se escuchó diciendo algo que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo y tras unos segundos la vio por fin encarándolo, apenada, pero con una sonrisa cómplice. _En verdad no creía que se le fuera a bajar prontamente, había estado empalmado desde que le dijeron que ya ella venía en camino_. Poco a poco vio la sonrisa de Ginny desvaneciéndose.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

"Ven a mi habitación esta noche…" Ginny sentía cierto remordimiento, pero antes de felicidad de ver a Charlie le dio cierta molestia al saber que aquella noche no podrían hacer nada pues compartía la habitación con Bill.

Bill le mantuvo la mirada, "Charlie va para una fiesta hoy, así que espera media hora después que se vaya, ¿está bien?" por lo general ellos esperaban a bastante entrada la madrugada para reunirse. Sin más palabras ni esperando por respuestas dio otro chapuzón y nadó hacia la parte más alejada de aquella laguna.

Ginny se sentó con sus hermanos, su madre preguntándole porque Bill no los acompañaba y ella sacando una excusa por él. Comió junto a su familia, riéndose con ellos, sintiéndose contenta y emocionada como no recordaba haberse sentido nunca. De vez en cuando mirando hacia Bill, imaginándoselo tratando de deshacerse de su necesidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Su madre al ver que su sonrojo no mermaba atinó aquello a estar quemada por el sol, y que seguro la había pasado bien donde Luna porque era lo más feliz que la había visto en años. Todos sabiéndose que se refería a antes de ser poseída en su primer año. Fue Fred quien preguntó altamente si Michael había estado también donde Luna, de inmediato Ginny se negó mientras su madre regañaba a Fred por sus malas intenciones.

Para cuando Bill por fin salió del agua su mirada no pudo evitar viajar a su centro de interés. No viendo en su pantaloneta el bulto marcado que había estado allí antes. Mucho más marcado sobre la tela que cuando lo veía de reojo y en la oscuridad.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Bill se secó rápidamente y se colocó la camiseta holgada con la que había venido, lastimosamente su pantalón era una sudadera y si se le volvía a parar todos se darían cuenta. Comió con ganas, ignorando a Ginny y ella no haciendo lo mismo, a veces la podía ver moviéndose como incomoda en su asiento y aquello tan solo le daba ideas de tenerla sentada encima de él apenas y moviéndose. Para no sucumbir más ante esas ideas se despidió, citando irse a dar una ducha y descansar pues estaba aporreado por el sol.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después de que Charlie se marchó Bill vio a Ginny apareciéndose, había estado a punto de jalársela pues la tenía tan tiesa que era mejor deshacerse de esta si quería prestarle atención a ella. Bill se colocó en pie, y vio que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, "Mejor vamos a tu habitación," le dijo, "de pronto a Charlie le da por regresar temprano y en vez de entrar por la puerta se aparezca acá directamente." Llevaba un buen tiempo pensando aquello.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny le asintió, cogiéndolo de la mano y desvaneciéndose prontamente. Ya en su habitación lo vio mirando alrededor de esta y después de lo que sucedió en la laguna no había forma que él fuera a continuar diciéndole que pensara que las cosas estaban mal. "Ya hice un hechizo de silencio."

No estando seguro del todo de sus habilidades Bill reafirmó aquel hechizo, por su mente pasándole que Ginny si lo había hecho bien pero no dándole importancia a aquello con ella parada en frente de él mirándolo a los ojos. Se remojó los labios y le mantuvo la mirada, "…Sabes que te extrañé, pero, ¿Me extrañaste tu a mí?" le preguntó, colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y la vio que la sorprendió con su pregunta.

Ginny de inmediato sonrió ante lo que escuchó, _feliz,_ cogiéndolo de la cara y se la agachó para besarlo. Tan solo apoyaron sus labios contra el otro al principio, Ginny soltándolo tras unos instantes y ambos mirándose, _sabiendo que esto era incluso lo peor que habían hecho._ Bill pareció pensar lo mismo, pero le volvió a mirar a la boca y al parecer eso fue lo que ambos necesitaron pues se lanzaron hacia el otro, besándose con ganas.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

De todas las formas que se imaginó terminarían esa noche no se imaginó que fuera en la cama de ella, los dos acostados de lado y tan solo besándose, larga y lentamente. Él sintiendo el tabú en lo que hacían, en los detalles. La habitación aun infantil de ella, su pequeña lengua, la forma en que a 

veces lo tomaba del cuello y no lo dejaba separar. Sus quejidos bajos cuando la saliva entre ellos y sus labios hacían sonidos húmedos y fuertes, la forma en que se quejaba cuando tiraba de su pezón, que no le dejara quitarle la camisa por no separarse de él… Sus lenguas rozándose suavemente a ratos, otras veces con mayor firmeza. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

_Ginny sabía besar, le tenía que dar eso._ En ninguna de las otras…actividades que habían compartido la había sentido tan segura de sí misma. Ginny se había reído contra su boca cuando él dejó salir un quejido en cuanto le succionó la lengua por primera vez.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ella no apoyaba sus caderas contra las de él, pero de rato a rato la sentía apretando sus piernas, haciendo presión entre estas. "¿…Quieres que me vaya?" suspiró contra su boca para sentirla sacudiendo la cabeza. Llevó la mano de su espalda y le tocó el costado, luego el estómago, deslizó su mano más abajo y ella se quejó bajamente, tomándole la mano y volviéndola a hacérsela colocar en la espalda.

"No." Dijo apenándose, siendo la segunda vez que él intentaba _eso._ Se separó un poco, los dos calmando la respiración. "¿Te molesta?" le preguntó después de unos instantes.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

_Bill no estaba muy seguro,_ "No enteramente. Te dije que hasta donde tu quisieras llegar." Si algo era extraño a su edad era tener a una chica que lo hiciera esperar y no que se le tirara encima. "Quítate la camisa, y acuéstate boca abajo," pareció pedirle de la nada porque ella le frunció el ceño con escepticismo. "Quiero besarte la espalda, créeme te encantará." Después de otro beso, la vio confiando enteramente en él. Pronto se encontró acariciándola suavemente con la yema de los dedos, a veces sobresaltándola tanto que las caderas se le levantaban. Después de unos minutos tenía la mano en su trasero mientras le besaba suavemente la columna, ella quejándose bajamente.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Hacía unos días Bill conoció a una chica, pasaron la noche juntos, y aparte de que le sirvió para sacarse las ganas el encuentro fue una decepción para él.

En vez de sentir anticipación antes de llevársela a la cama, lo que sintió fue apenas y un triunfo de conquista.

En vez de morbo al prolongar sus caricias sintió fue que alargaba el momento sin razón.

No sintió el tabú, de que no tuviera experiencia, de que fuera menor, que fuera su hermana…

Enterró la cara en la curvatura de la espalda de Ginny y se quejó bajamente. _Dios, se iba a ir al infierno._

Continuó bajando, apretándole una nalga y ella quejándose con ganas. La había tocado accidentalmente en el trasero el día que ella se le sentó encima y le puso el pecho en la cara, y ella no lo había detenido. _Bien_ …si lo detuvo cuando trató de llevar sus manos entre sus piernas pero de tocarle el culo no dijo nada.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Esperando a que lo detuviera besó sobre el resorte del pantalón y la vio levantando la cabeza, bajó otro poco, y le dejó otro pico sobre una nalga, ella se tensó mas no le dijo nada, así que continuó haciéndolo, sintiendo su aroma y aquello excitándolo más, haciéndolo restregar contra el colchón. Bajó otro poco, y si no lo había dejado tocarle entre las piernas mucho menos besarla, Bill dio un brinco hasta donde la tela de su pantalón terminaba a media tibia y la besó allí, continuando bajando, luego la otra pierna y ascendiendo nuevamente. Esta vez le mordió una nalga.

Ginny brincó, sobresaltada llamando el nombre de él y riéndose ahogadamente ante las sensaciones mientras él continuaba.

Al ver su reacción, Bill repitió la caricia, varias veces, notando como ella se sacudía cada vez más y como sus quejidos empezaban a sonar más lujuriosos, igual que los ruñidos de él. Podía olerla desde aquí, " _Dios, quiero enterrarte la cara en el coñito._ " Su mente gritó, y no se dio cuenta que no sólo lo pensó, sino que también lo dijo, Ginny gimiendo altamente y él no dándose cuenta que era por sus palabras y no por sus caricias.

[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Ginny por su parte no podía creer lo que él le había dicho y lo que sintió cuando lo escuchó, placer recorriéndola y la bola de nervios entre sus piernas empezó a palpitar fuertemente, " _¡Oh!_ " dijo haciendo fuerza entre estas y haciendo dos puños con la tela de su sábana, sospechando lo que pasaría si él seguía besándola de aquella manera o diciendo esas cosas. Pero fue como si no la escuchara porque en vez de quedarse mordiéndola de la forma brusca con que lo estaba haciendo él subió, y una vez que dejó de besar tela y pasó a tener su piel entre los labios las caricias no fueron tan fuertes. _Deseaba la sensación entre sus piernas_ _que le acababa de dar,_ sabía que si se sobaba entre estas era cuestión de segundos para…tener un orgasmo.

Bill estaba besándole de nuevo la espalda, y mientras continuó subiendo ella de repente se giró, dejándole el pecho disponible, "Esto es lo que te gusta que te haga, _¿no?_ " preguntó, descubriendo que le gustaba incitarla de aquella manera pues notaba que así le diera vergüenza escucharlo también le agradaban sus palabras. Tomó una teta en su mano y otra en su boca, acariciándola suavemente para de un momento a otro halarle duro el pezón. La escuchó quejándose bajamente entre él más lo empezaba a hacer. Sus entrañas se contrajeron de un momento a otro cuando sus suspiros y quejidos se volvieron más cadenciosos, miró hacia abajo y la vio con las piernas cerradas, pero aplicando presión en su coñito con estas, de inmediato reconoció lo que le pasaba. La clave no era irla a chupar más duro o halarle el pezón más duro, sino continuar con el ritmo. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Y de pronto, la mano que ella tenía en su cuello lo apretó firmemente, la mano en su espalda le enterró las uñas, su pecho se sacudió dos, tres veces, así como lo hicieron sus piernas también. No emitió ningún sonido y él pasó a besarle el cuello mientras se calmaba. Cuando levantó la cara ella apenas le dio tiempo de fijarse en su sonrojo mientras se tapaba la cara apenada. Bill se rio, tratando de hacerle quitar las manos, pero ella no dejándose así que desistió, "Está bien, está bien." Le dijo besándole el hombro, pero todavía riéndose.

[](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Tuvo un orgasmo, tuvo un orgasmo al lado de su hermano sin estarse tocando, y aquello nunca le había pasado, _no sabía que podía pasar._ " _No te rías, Bill._ " Le dijo, apenada pero más que apenada se sentía contenta.

Que le dijera eso casi rogándole lo hizo reírse más. "Está bien." Le repitió mientras esperaba a que se dejara de descubrir la cara. Para cuando lo hizo todavía estaba bastante sonrojada y apenada. "Que no te de pena. Ese es el punto de todo esto…sentirse bien, ¿no?"

Avergonzada recordó como había estado en su mente repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de él de querer besarla entre las piernas y que fue eso más que todo lo que la hizo terminar. Bill empezó acariciarle la frente, a quitarle el sudor de esta, "…No sabía que podía pasar…sin uno estarse tocando."

La miró, viendo la curiosidad en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa, "…Es bastante extraño que pase para una mujer…" todo lo concerniente a sexo parecía más fácil para un hombre, pero decidió no decirle aquello. "…La tensión entre nosotros es demasiada y eso ha ayudado, supongo."

También ayudaba, _suponía,_ que no se hubiera tocado en todo el día incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad porque la sensación de estar constantemente excitada le gustaba.

Ginny continuó mirándolo, la notaba que quería decirle algo pero no haciéndolo. Con trepidación dejó de tocarle la cara y llevó la mano a su entrepierna, a apretarse la erección sobre la tela del pijama. "Me voy si quieres, pero no puedo aguantarme más." Bill no había vuelto a hacer aquello delante de ella, pues tomaba a que decidía ignorar su erección cubierta cada vez que esta se presentaba, que era en todas las ocasiones. Ginny no hacía mención a esta pero por supuesto que sabía lo que sucedía pues a veces se le quedaba mirando el área y después hacía como si nada. En esta vez la pudo ver siguiendo los movimientos de su mano y pasando saliva. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Ginny con el corazón en el pecho e impactada siguió el movimiento de su mano, sus muculos internos, muslos y piernas contrayéndose en deseo.

La vio colocando espacio entre ellos, pero para mirar atenta a lo que hacía. Bill quería correrse, pero de repente también quiso hacer de esto un espectáculo, pero temía que bajarse el pantalón sería demasiado para ella. Tenía que tomar todo con calma. "…Mira como me pones…" le dijo, ya demasiado ido en su lujuria. El pensamiento de que la estaba corrompiendo pasando por su mente pero haciéndolo a un lado. Ella no lo estaba deteniendo tampoco. Se remojó los labios, cerrando los ojos, imaginándosela tocándolo, pero sabía que no cruzaría esa línea. "Así me dejas todas las noches…"

[](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Las palabras descaradas, más la forma en que se agarraba el pene sobre el pantalón haciéndole una demostración tuvieron un efecto en ella. La presión en su vientre bajo aumentando, viéndolo concentrado, tocándose y quejándose bajamente, esto haciendo el momento más fuerte, pues podía estudiar lo que hacía abiertamente. En su imaginación se atrevería a tocarlo y verlo sin ropa, pero en la realidad le daba cierto temor. En sus fantasías podía verse haciendo de todo, de todo, con él, pero la realidad era diferente. 

"De sólo pensar en ti se me para. Tenerte cerca y un mal pensamiento y ya estoy listo." Seguro, no era con la única que le pasaba, pero sí con la que más constante le había sucedido. Bill abrió los ojos, al sentirse no siendo ser tocado pero sí el aliento de ella cerca antes de ser besado en la boca de repente. La lengua pequeña de ella introduciéndose en la boca de él y suavemente empujándole la lengua para después enredándose alrededor de esta. Y solo la sensación de aquel juego erótico lo hizo ponerse a mil, se separó de ella un poco, "¿Te gusta ponerme así, ¿cierto?"

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

"… _Sí,_ " Ginny le admitió, para a continuación sentir la lengua de él lamiéndola rápidamente del labio inferior a la punta de la nariz para después introducirse en su boca.

No le tomó mucho a Bill terminar rápidamente en esas condiciones, Ginny continuó besándolo alrededor de la boca mientras él se calmaba.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

No se hablaron en los consiguientes segundos, ya después que la pasión pasó Bill sintió cierto remordimiento de las palabras que había dicho. Ginny mantuvo el silencio, como siempre que estaba incomoda o impactada, "…Me gustaría bastante que mis despertar sexual hubiera sido así…" fue lo que le salió por decirle. Saciar su curiosidad con detenimiento.

"¿Cómo fue?" le preguntó bajamente. Impactada de lo que acababa de presenciar, de su final.

Bill sacudió la cabeza, "Encuentros apurados y nerviosos," pasó saliva no especificando de más. Le rozó el hombro, "…Estoy disfrutando contigo más de lo que alguna vez llegué a hacerlo." Le dijo, no sintiendo tanta culpa ya por lo que hacían, o mejor dicho, ignorándola.

 _Aquello no lo creía,_ " _…Eres bastante bueno en esto._ "

Ante eso Bill le sonrió, _bien, pues él se estaba esforzando. Ya había hecho las paces en aceptar que más morbo le daba saber que no solo era su hermana sino también que nunca nadie la había tocado de esta manera y ella prácticamente le estaba rogando entusiastamente que lo hiciera._ Miró al techo y una repisa le llamó la atención, un arreglo de peluches allí todavía. _Cielos,_ pensó, _se había acabado de correr en la cama de su hermana mientras ella no paraba de besarlo._ "Es bueno saber que aprecias el esfuerzo." La vio exhalando, cansada. Ginny se le volvió a aproximar y la reacción de él fue buscar por su varita para limpiarse. Después de hacer su encantamiento hizo uno para ella.

Ginny observó como la mancha en la tela del pantalón de él desapareció. Al menos, no podía notar eso de ella. "¿…Siempre sale tanto…semen?" tenía bastantes preguntas por hacer.

Se sorprendió ante su pregunta curiosa, "…No siempre, depende de hace cuanto fue la última vez que sucedió."

"Pero tu…en la laguna… _¿lo hiciste no?_ "

Bill asintió, pasando saliva, más morbo llegándole, "Ahorita probablemente fue más liquido preseminal…tenía ganas desde hacía rato y cuando uno se demora mucho en correrse liquido empieza a gotear…" se decidió a explicarle.

"Ah…ya…" había algo deliciosamente incomodo de hablar ese tipo de cosas "….¿Cuándo se mueve sólo es que está saliendo?"

Bill trató de no sonreírse ante la pena con que la veía haciendo sus preguntas, "Sí." _Dios, él no podía cargar con toda la culpa cuando ella le preguntaba aquellas cosas._

“…Claro…” 

“No sabía que tu pene…el pene se podía mover solo. O que salía liquido antes de terminar…”

“…Asumo que es el tipo de cosas de las que uno se da cuenta hasta que se experimentan.”

“Sí…”

La vio pasando saliva y remojándose los labios, mirándolo fijamente. No vio porque no ser él el único que decía aquellas cosas aunque lo que iba a decir era para instigar, “¿Te gusta…mojarte por mí?” Ante eso talvez fue muy lejos porque ella no respondió, y cuando le colocó una mano en la cadera la sintió tensándose. “…No es malo hablar ese tipo de cosas…”

“…Me da pena.” Fue lo único que atinó a decir. 

“…Con el tiempo se te quitará…” 

No lo creía, “¿Cuándo te vuelves a ir?” sabía que tenían poco tiempo para continuar haciendo este tipo de cosas.

Se remojó los labios, “Si me das otro beso y me respondes la pregunta me quedo el resto de mis vacaciones.” Ante eso la vio sorprendiéndose, y pensándolo, y cuando por fin se acercó y lo besó lo hizo con cautela. 

Ginny bajó la cabeza, murmurando, “…Sí.”

“¿Sí qué?” le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla. 

“¡Bill!” se quejó. 

“Vamos, dímelo, me gustaría escucharte decirlo.” La vio dudándolo por unos segundos, y cuando creyó que no lo diría la escuchó. 

Sintió un sonrojo invadiéndola y un peso en su estómago, “…Me gusta mojarme por ti.” Y aquello iba con la más absoluta sinceridad. Le gustaba la sensación en su vientre bajo, las mariposas en su estómago, la forma en que la dejaba sin aire, la ansiedad de estar a cada rato cerca de él. La sensación suave entre sus piernas después de pasar unos momentos a solas con él. Pero también le daba miedo. 

Ella dijo aquello en el más bajo de los susurros, y cielos, aquello fue a parar directo a sus entrañas. En frente de ella se volvió a tomar la poya sobre la pantaloneta, apretándosela de nuevo, “¿Te gustó correrte por mí?” le preguntó en la misma voz baja.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y se sintió humedeciendo nuevamente, no creyendo que él le estuviera diciendo esas cosas o que quisiera escucharlo de ella, había algo sucio en cuanto a ello, “Sí…” había sido tan distinto a cuando era ella sola tocándose. 

Bill decidió no hacer lo mismo de instantes atrás de pedirle que complementara su respuesta. “¿Te mojabas por mí en el campeonato de Quiditch?”

Ginny frunció el ceño, no estando segura. “No…nunca antes me había pasado y no vine a caer en cuenta que aquello sucedía hasta hace unos días…um…Hogsmeade…aunque no realmente.” 

Bill se dejó de tocar, “…Espera, que me estás diciendo…”

“Yo um…” pasó saliva, “empecé a sentir cosas por ti en el campeonato, sí, pero um…no entendía qué era, solo que me gustaba. La primera mañana después de Hogsmeade cuando fui al baño fue que lo noté…aunque no conecté los puntos. Al otro día tampoco. Tan solo fue cuando empezamos a hacer cosas aquí…” mantenía mojada por él. Y ahora era bastante, no como al principio. 

Bill se sonrojó, había creído a Ginny adelantada para su edad, no esto. Su sexualidad había empezado con él. Volvió a darle cierta incertidumbre ante lo que hacían. 

“…No sabía que uno se mojaba, tampoco…”

Bill exhaló, los conocimientos de Ginny en cuanto a sexo parecían tan solo ser los básicos. “¿Sabes porque te mojas?” le preguntó pasando saliva. 

Vio en la mirada de él que había algo más, “Porque me gusta lo que me haces. Ya te lo dije.” 

Le asintió, “Sí, pero hay otra razón que va ligada con esa…”

Ginny le asintió, que le dijera pues. 

Bill respiró profundo, talvez no debería de ser tan frentero, “Es un mecanismo que ayuda a tener sexo.” La vio frunciendo el ceño, él se sonrojó, “Ayuda en la penetración, a deslizarse más fácilmente.” 

De repente Ginny comprendió, “Ohhh…ya.” 

Bill se aclaró la garganta al ver que no iba a decir nada en cuanto a ello, Bill exhaló, los conocimientos de Ginny en cuanto a sexo parecían tan solo ser los básicos. “Sé que quieres experimentar sin darle tanto pensamiento a las cosas y mientras tengas esa mentalidad quiero continuar. Pero no dejo de pensar que esto no es correcto, en nuestros padres…”

“También pienso eso…” le contestó, en su madre. En la imagen angelical que tenía de ella mientras ella se le metía a la habitación de Bill a media noche… “Pero luego pienso que ellos nunca se enterarán, y que esto es entre tú y yo.” 

Bill exhaló, él era el mayor, el que tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, ponerle un final a esto. 

Le tocó el pecho apenada, rozándolo suavemente con curiosidad, “Tu…tu…hace un año en el mundial de quiditch, ¿…se te paraba por mí?”

La pregunta lo tomó desapercibido y con vergüenza le asintió, “Era más psicológico que nada…No sé porque verte experimento tu primer deseo me parecía inaudito.”

Ginny se sonrojó, “¿Te tocabas pensando en mí?”

“No realmente…” y aquello era verdad, pero la había tenido en su mente pasajeramente. “Después de Hogsmeade sí.” 

Se sonrió y la hizo levantar la cara, robándole un beso corto, “…Tu besas muy bien.” se recordó lo que había pensado minutos atrás.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

" _¿De verdad?_ " No estaba segura si decía aquello para que olvidara que la incomodó con su pregunta.

Bill le asintió, inclinándose lentamente hacia ella y por un par de minutos se fundieron en otro beso exploratorio, "Muy, _muy_ bien…" le besó la nariz, " _…Ese tal Michael es un suertudo…_ " se imaginaba cuanto tiempo se habían pasado besándose, con él o con cualquier otro para a su edad dejarlo sin palabras.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

De inmediato se volvió a tensar y se separó de Bill, "Lo prometo, voy a terminar con él yo-" se detuvo cuando vio a Bill sacudiéndole la cabeza.

"No. Sigan juntos. Lo menos que las cosas cambien mejor para nosotros. _¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_ " No había celos, ¿además que se ganaba él de que terminaran sus cosas?

Para él esto no era más que saciar la curiosidad de ella en ese verano...Y sus propias morbosidades. .

"¿No te interesa?" preguntó confundida, llevaba días pensando que a Bill debía de no gustarle cuando Michael venía a la casa.

Pensó en si ser prudente o no, pero no podía dejarla creer que esto era más que diversión, "No. Pronto volveré a mi trabajo, tu a Hogwarts." no se verían en cuatro meses y en todo ese tiempo ella de seguro recapacitaría lo que estaban haciendo. "Tú y yo tan solo continuaremos divirtiéndonos el tiempo que nos quede."

Ginny sabía que Bill tenía razón "…Aun así no es justo para Michael."

"Bien, no." Le admitió, "pero es mejor separar tu relación con Michael de lo que tú y yo hacemos. No lo pienses tanto."

Ginny se quedó mirándolo, no por vez primera sabiendo que Michael y ella tampoco durarían toda la vida. Bill y ella por otro lado…

"Las cosas serán mejor así. No pienses que lo traicionas."

Ginny volvió a asentir, también sabiendo que Bill probablemente tenía novia y todavía no decía nada de esta en la casa. "Cuando estés con alguna chica…Piensa en mí bastante, _¿sí?_ "

Aquello Bill lo tomó como una niñería, aunque eso no se lo había esperado. "Siempre." Además, no tenía que pedírselo, _se había cogido a una chica hacía dos días pensando en ella…_ "Y tú en mi cuando beses a Michael."

Ginny le asintió, aunque no le dijo que desde el primer beso lo hacía.

Ambos se acercaron a volver a besarse.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

_Ninguno estaba al tanto de que este sería el momento definitivo de su vida de aquí en adelante._

_De aquí en adelante cada vez que besaran a alguien, que se sintieran entusiasmados por alguien o hicieran el amor o cogieran con alguien, el otro pasaría irremediablemente por su mente, aunque fuera por solo un instante._

.

.

.


	5. Desenvolviéndose.

DESENVOLTURA

Los días empezaron a pasar, rápidamente.

Se besaban y bastante, a veces parecía ser lo único que ella quisiera hacer y Bill ya se hacía a la idea de que de esto no pasarían y lo respetaba.

Pronto su secreto poco a poco empezó a dejar el encierro de sus habitaciones. Si de repente se encontraban solos y lo veían prudente tendrían algún acercamiento en algunas de las salas familiares.

Estaría en la cocina sola y de un momento para el otro lo tendría detrás de ella haciéndole el cabello a un lado y empezando a besarle la nuca suavemente, y jugando con su costado.

Si estaban viendo tevelisión y estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro él encontraría la forma de pasar la mano detrás suyo y tocarle el costado, otro día había sido un muslo, y una noche, le alcanzó a acariciar por varios minutos un seno por encima de la ropa sin los gemelos darse cuenta.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

Ginny no se sentía tan osada, a lo máximo que se había atrevido una mañana - mientras limpiaban por alguna razón el cobertizo- fue a arrinconarlo mientras se besaban por un buen rato.

Ella un día le acarició una rodilla desnuda y jugó con un parche de su bellos por unos instantes hasta que sus hermanos los interrumpieron llegando hasta donde ellos con una algarabía y una broma nueva que se habían inventado. Todos entusiasmados esperando a que Ron o Percy apareciera por el corredor para ver el efecto de aquella broma.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Fue idea de ella decirle que le quería acariciar las piernas y que dejara de usar pantalones largos, ante eso Bill le hizo caer en cuenta que ella siempre usaba en sus encuentros pantalones hasta mitad de tibia y ella le admitió que era a propósito. Bill bromeando le dijo que entre sus muslos y su tibia no había nada de interés y que si lo que quería era salvaguardar el honor mejor se hubiera colocado un mameluco de los muslos a los hombros que le impidiera a él manosearle el torso. A ella su comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia. Y Bill le dijo que él empezaría a usar pantalones cortos cuando ella lo hiciera también…pero ella no lo hizo, y él sí.

Hubo dos cosas que empezaron a hacer y que fueron nuevas.

Una llevaba a la otra, entonces talvez solo fuera una.

Dejarla sentirlo contra ella mientras se le endurecía. Aunque nunca se la restregaba.

La primera vez habían estado haciéndose comentarios de ida y venida como hermanos normalmente harían y en medio del juego se acercaron a besarse, Ginny de inmediato sintiéndolo contra ella y sorprendiéndose pues no habían estado besándose ni acariciándose. Ella se alejó impactada y Bill se rio, lanzándose hacia ella y acercándose, besándola pero muy al tanto de la mano de ella en su cadera para que no se le acercara de más.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Un día fue haciendo una fila en el mercado, Bill se le había pegado en aquella fila interminable y le había apoyado contra su costado, pronto ella sintiéndolo y tan solo mirándolo azarada sin decirle nada.

A veces era mientras se besaban y dependiendo de cómo se estuvieran besando. Ella gemiría.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Al medio día, un día que desde se levantaron estuvieron rozándose entre ellos, vio que la sorprendió cuando ella usando un pantalón corto que dejaba al descubierto sus muslos, le había abierto dichas piernas para apoyar su erección cubierta contra su muslo. Al verla asustada por su brusquedad, por no haberle avisado lo que tenía planeado, pero, sobre todo, porque él nunca le había llegado a abrir las piernas y mucho menos con ímpetu, se disculpó.

El otro día que Bill se propasó y a ella no le gustó nada, fue un día en que ella estaba usando un pantalón holgado y una blusa que dejaba entrever su ombligo. Ropas casuales pero no de casa. Habían estado de pie y besando apasionadamente en un rincón cuando él le rozó el estómago con la parte de atrás de su dedo índice, y ella ya acostumbrada se encontró atónita y casi a punto de llorar cuando él enredó el dedo en la cintura de la tela de aquel pantalón y de su ropa interior y lo haló hacía él, asomándose y por primera vez observándola entre las piernas, aunque lo único que pudo ver fue su vello púbico rojizo. Ginny lo empujó tan duro y salió corriendo que no le quedó duda de que la embarró y bastante.

Él se había disculpado, y por días ella no le permitió acercársele. Y cuando por fin lo dejó, lo hizo con una advertencia de que aquello no lo volviera a hacer. De ahí en adelante cada vez que le colocaba un dedo encima la sentía alerta.

Las conversaciones entre ellos también cambiaron. Ahora hablaban más. De sus vidas, hobbies, puntos de vistas, Quitch y sexo.

Ginny inocentemente a veces le hacía preguntas morbosamente curiosas pero que él le respondía a veces burlándose de ella.

Ambos habían admitido que les gustaba el tabú en lo que hacían. Hacerlo a escondidas debajo del techo donde crecieron.

Fue ella quien una noche le admitió que lo encontraba apuesto, que le gustaba el cuerpo de él, y que fuera mayor que ella. Que a veces de solo mirarlo se sentía sobrecogida. También le dijo que le gustaba la forma en que la miraba cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo…como si supiera que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny no le preguntó, pero supo que esperaba las razones por la que a él le gustaba. Bill no contestó por un largo momento, la sintió que fue a mirarlo, pero la detuvo, _así las cosas parecían más fáciles,_ "Eres hermosa y no hagas esa cara que lo sabes…" Se remojó los labios después de haberse lanzado a besarla y hacerle cosquillas, "…No tienes experiencia. Me gusta como reaccionas a las caricias que te hago…y tu entusiasmo…Todas malas razones." Hacía poco había leído un artículo feminista de que había hombres que les gustaba ir por chicas sin experiencia porque de esa forma no debían de esforzarse.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Ginny continuó, "Sabes lo que haces cuando me tocas y me besas…así es que me imagino que así es como…sexo debería de ser…Aunque no vayamos a tener sexo."

A ella también le gustaba que fuera más grande y fuerte que ella.

.

.

.

Bill empezó a notar que le gustaba que la arrinconara contra algún objeto y la besara. Lo que él no encontraba particularmente cómodo por la diferencia de altura entre ellos, siempre terminaba con torticolis en el cuello. La noche anterior se estaban besando contra la puerta de la habitación de ella cuando la levantó del trasero para no tener que agacharse tanto, ella se sostuvo de sus hombros y le iba a decir que le colocara las piernas alrededor de él cuando ella lo hizo por autonomía propia, casi derritiéndose contra él, pues le dio _esa_ mirada. "¿Esto es lo que querías?" susurró contra sus labios y ella le asintió. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" _si habían hecho cosas peores antes._ No le tomó mucho tiempo a Bill descubrir que era por si él de repente creía que quería algo más de lo que venían haciendo, "Está bien, está bien…" le dijo, también al tanto de su coñito abierto presionado contra su torso.

La empezó a besar y pronto la tuvo olvidando sus dudas, de vez en cuando ella con sus piernas lo empujaría hacia ella y se rozaría firmemente contra él para después dejar salir alguna exclamación.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

A parte de esa única vez ella no se había vuelto a correr tan solo porque él la besara o le chupara las tetas, y habían tratado sin siquiera hablarlo, pero no había vuelto a ocurrir, siempre quedando iniciada para solucionar su problema sola una vez que él se marchara, o se iba ella.

La sintió abrazándolo más fuerte y despegando su boca de la de él.

 _Esto era todo lo que se había esperado, esto se leía en historias románticas pero era mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba._ Desde allí se podían ver en el reflejo del espejo, y la imagen que la recibió le gustó, Bill de espalda con piernas ligeramente abiertas, todos los músculos de él siendo visibles por encima de su ropa, le acarició la espalda, " _¡Bill, eres tan grande y fuerte!_ " le dijo, maravillada ante él y carnalmente enterrándole las uñas en la espalda mientras con su otro brazo se sostenía del cuello de él. No acababa de decir eso cuando él hizo fuerza hacia su vagina con su torso y la hizo estremecer, fuertemente sosteniéndose del cuello y del mismo torso con sus piernas. " _¡Oh!_ "

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Sabiendo que le gustó pero también estando al tanto del límite Bill decidió ser paciente y no se volvió a rozar así contra ella. "No te asustes," le susurró, tomándola fuertemente de las nalgas y apretándoselas, separándoselas moviéndoselas, imaginando con ojos cerrados disfrutando las repercusiones de aquellos movimientos en su culito y coñito. De vez en cuando se volvía a rozar contra ella y ella se dejaba. Cuando la sintió dejando de estar alerta ya sin pretensiones no hizo más que rozarse de vez en cuando contra ella y ella hizo lo mismo. A veces mirándolo a los ojos y después cerrándolos.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

No la estaba rozando con su poya y a parte del morbo de verla de esta manera no obtenía nada. Se encontró sudoroso y cada vez más cansado para cuando ella le pidió que se detuviera.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny sabía que por más que quisiera y se estuviera sintiendo bien no podría terminar… _o correr,_ como Bill decía. Cuando Bill se agachó para dejarla en el piso se quedó mirándolo.

Se masajeó sobre la tela de la sudadera, una erección más que visible sobre la tela, Ginny la estudiaba, "…Déjame restregártela un momentico…" le pidió.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Aparte de que la colocara contra ella y no se moviera o se moviera poco nunca habían hecho lo que le pidió. Aceptó con pocas dudas, "¿Vestidos?" Bill volvió a asentir, ¿Dónde?"

De hecho, la pudo ver emocionada en cuanto a ello, aunque como siempre últimamente alerta. Entre sus tetas, contra su coñito, contra su culo. "Entre tus piernas," le pidió sospechando que se negaría y así lo hizo. Se remojó los labios, "¿tu trasero?" después de unos segundos Ginny asintió.

Bill se sintió ridículo en ese momento, a estas alturas de su vida tener que contenerse con rozarse contra una mujer para poder correrse. Ella se acostó boca abajo en la cama, las piernas cerradas pero la humedad provocada con la actividad anterior siendo visible ampliamente sobre el short que ella llevaba. La primera vez que visiblemente notaba que ella se mojaba. Sus labios vaginales aparentemente hinchados y la boca se le hizo agua, su pene brincando una vez mas. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Sin dudas fue hasta donde ella mientras se acomodaba la poya en un ángulo cómodo, colocó su peso contra sus caderas, y volvió y se acomodó contra su culito firme, en aquel momento notando más la diferencia entre contexturas de ellos. El gigante a comparación de ella, sus manos se apoderaban casi completamente de su culito. Empezó moviéndose lentamente y con cuidado mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose bien, ella inmóvil debajo suyo.

Después de varios empujones experimentales se detuvo y se inclinó por una almohada. "Levanta las caderas," le pidió, y vio que ella no entendió, "ponla entre tus piernas y rózate contra ella. Te gustará." La sintió con dudas pero haciéndolo. Aquello dándole el beneficio que abrió un poco más sus piernas y las caderas le quedaron inclinadas. En varias ocasiones quiso deslizarse un poco más abajo pero no haciéndolo para no irla a espantar. Pronto estaban los dos disfrutándolo, _aunque más él que ella, no le cabía duda_. Ambos quejándose altamente. Ginny una noche le había dicho que le gustaba cuando el gemía y se quejaba así que empezó a ser más vocal con ella. " _…Te sientes tan bien…_ " dijo agachándose hasta su oído, hasta ahora ella apenas se estaba moviendo, la imaginaba aun teniendo sus renuencias. Se acomodó mejor, apoyando todo su peso contra ella, aplastándola contra el colchón, recordó la existencia de su pecho y de su cuello y empezó a tocarla, a calentarla. "¿Muy pesado?"

"No, perfecto." Le dijo, gustándole encontrarse entre la cama y él sin poderse mover de a mucho.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

"Ginny," le dijo bajamente después de unos momentos, "Me voy a bajar el pantalón," le advirtió, " _solo el mío._ " Le dijo apurándose cuando la vio que se fue a negar…después de aquello total silencio, así que lo tomó como una aceptación. Bill se sentó, lentamente. La vio levantando la cabeza, pero no mirándolo sino para acomodarse mejor. Se quitó todo, masturbándose detrás de ella, e imaginándosela desnuda en aquella misma pose, una pose más que indecente. Volvió a montársele, Ginny quejándose al sentirlo ahora mejor, _temblando._

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Cuando aumentó el ritmo y este se volvió más violento la sintió tensándose debajo de él y de hecho la vio cogiendo las cobijas en sus puños con fuerza, quiso decirle que esto era normal, que no se asustara, pero no pudo, sudando bastante y apretando sus mandíbulas fuertemente. A propósito, se le corrió contra el trasero y la espalda, pudo haberlo hecho sobre el colchón, en sus boxers, en su mano, pero no lo hizo de aquella forma. Cayó encima de ella y siendo más cuidadoso se dispuso a retomar su aliento de aquella forma. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó tras unos momentos.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny asintió, _impactada_. Su mente en mil y un pensamientos. Aunque antes la había sentido contra ella no había sido como esto. _Era larga. Era ancha. Era enorme, o al menos así a ella le parecía. No había forma de que algo así le fuera a caber, de pronto a una mujer más grande sí, pero a ella no._ Y la fuerza con que se había movido a lo último, _la mataría._ Lo sintió besándola en la nuca y después de unos momentos sintió el enorme pero cómodo peso de él dejándola. Sintió la humedad tibia en su espalda y volvió y recordó lo que se sintió cuando le cayó encima. Lo escuchó diciéndole que se colocaría el bóxer y le asintió sin mirar todavía. De un momento para otro sintió que le desapareció la humedad de su espalda y la que había dejado en su ropa. "¿Ya?" preguntó, haciéndosele tonto preguntarle si ya se había cubierto después de que le había dejado hacerle aquello.

"Sí." Bill le contestó, y ella asintió sonrojada, como cada vez que hacían algo nuevo. La vio mirando su cuerpo pues era lo menos que había traído puesto delante de ella y se dejó ser estudiado. Tras unos momentos caminó directo hacia ella y Ginny se colocó en pie, en frente de él, y por unos minutos no hizo más que recorrerle los brazos, los bíceps, el pecho, el torso, sus abdominales, las caderas, ella le sonrió y supo que iba a tratar algo y cuando de repente se acercó más y le apretó el trasero entre sus manos varias veces no supo porque también se rio.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny llevó sus manos de nuevo hasta sus caderas, hasta las líneas que bajaban hasta su bóxer, "¿Cómo se llama esto?" le preguntó.

Bill evitó moverse mientras ella bajó sus dedos entre aquellas líneas, talvez demasiado, "Línea V," le respondió, tenía otro nombre pero en el momento no lo recordaba.

Aquello Bill lo tenía bastante marcado, "Me gusta, me gusta mucho."

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Bill internamente se rio, "…Esa es la idea, que lo encuentres irresistible…" se bajó un poco más el bóxer, dejando cubierto solo lo necesario, pero dejándole ver la primera línea de su vello púbico y ella respiró profundo, "…Lleva al tesoro…" le dijo bromeando.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny también se sonrió, y mirándolo a los ojos se atrevió a pasar su dedo horizontalmente entre el vello rojizo y donde empezaban sus boxers.

Bill se encontró sin aire, esa noche estaba curiosita, se dijo, “¿Quieres darle una miradita?” se atrevió a preguntarle. Y si no se acabara de correr estaría tan duro como una piedra. 

Ginny se sonrió, “Todavía no.” No estaba lista para eso. 

Bill le asintió, tomándola de la mano e inclinándose y dejándole un beso casto en la boca. “¿No tienes curiosidad?” 

De nuevo, le contestó con sinceridad pero apenada, “No tienes ni idea.”

Le sonrió, y la vio mirando hacia abajo, “No te va a morder…no estando…cansado.” Al verla remojándose los labios lentamente llevó su mano hasta su paquete cubierto. Pero ella no lo apretó, entendiendo la soltó, y ella llevó su mano hasta el borde de su bóxer, por un momento creyó que lo iba a bajar o mirar dentro de este pero aquello no sucedió, Ginny quitó la mano.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

“No te me corriste, ¿cierto?”

Avergonzada le sacudió la cabeza, _no, no podía sin tocarse directamente._

"Si quieres…" le dijo, pues ni lo dejaría tocarla directamente, ni se tocaría en frente de él -ya lo había pedido varias veces y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma- "rózate contra mi rodilla. Nos besamos mientras tanto."

"…No sé," le dijo dándole desconfianza.

Bill le asintió, "Sé que la embarré con lo que hice el otro día, te prometo que no me vuelvo a sobrepasar, sé que eso es lo que te tiene…con desconfianza."

Ginny se quedó pensándolo, _no era que no quisiera tratar aquello,_ era ver que cada vez hacían cosas más inapropiadas y podía pasar lo que había ya pasado, que él se sintiera con ganas de propasarse. "Mejor me voy a mi habitación," se escuchó diciendo, sintiéndose sin ánimos de nada. Bill no se lo impidió.

Se quedó pensativo en cuanto Ginny se marchó, después de unos momentos miró hacia la almohada cogiéndola y sintiéndola sudada, quiso que hubieran rastros de su humedad en esta pero no encontró nada.

.

.

.

Tres días antes de la partida de la familia al 12 de Grimmauld Place Bill se inventó que se tenía que marchar, para aquel momento habiendo convencido a Ginny de escaparse un día entero juntos de la casa. A sus padres les dijo que iba a arreglar el apartamento y que podía llevar a Ginny a visitar a Hermione para que fueran al cine muggle a ver una película como regalo de cumpleaños. Partieron temprano y para cuando el resto de sus hermanos se enteraron de la salida ya era muy tarde para pegárseles.

No fueron a la ciudad, dejaron la casa caminando por horas hasta llegar a una pintoresca playa donde pasearon por un buen rato, un lugar escondido donde sus padres los solían llevar cuando pequeños. Con excusas, se persiguieron por todo el camino, viendo quien corría más rápido, quien se cansaba más rápido, Ginny diciéndole que la próxima vez se aparecieran antes de tirarse en el pasto y acostarse un rato. Luego después de haber tomado el aliento desayunaron lo que llevaron con ellos. Después de un rato se metieron a la laguna. Nadando hasta donde creían prudente, quien llegaba más lejos, quien nadaba más rápido, quien aguantaba más sin respirar, todo aquello entre besos, abrazos, carcajadas y gritos. El agua poco a poco se estaba colocando más helada con la neblina que bajaba del páramo, en uno de sus juegos terminaron con ella y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él pero de lado. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

"Aquí va el ultimo chapuzón." Bill le dijo, antes de sumergirlos a los dos, sosteniéndola debajo del agua y retándose debajo de esta a quien saliera de ultimo. Cuando ella empezó a hacerle señas la dejó ir, pero él continuó debajo del agua, para que cuando resurgiera no pudiera disputar su triunfo.

"Sí, sí, sí," le dijo Ginny, "ganaste."

Bill fingidamente juntó sus manos en triunfo y después la acercó a él, tomándola del trasero y levantándola, "Ahora, fuera del agua si no queremos resfriarnos." Ella le puso las piernas alrededor de la cintura de nuevo y así salieron. Cuando la colocó en el piso se quedó mirando su pecho desnudo.

"¿Qué?" Ginny preguntó pues la miraba tan detenidamente que parecía tener algo encima. Se miró mientras se tocaba, pero no sintió ninguna alga o mugre presente. "¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar.

Bill le sonrió, "Nada, que nunca te había visto de esta forma…con tanta libertad." Ella le giró los ojos así que ser más sincero, "Me estaba imaginando lamiéndote el agua de todo tu cuerpecito."

Le alzó una ceja, _sonrojándose,_ "¿Todo el cuerpo?"

Bill le sonrió descaradamente, _así que ella si sabía lo que era sexo oral,_ " _Todo el cuerpo_. Todo lo que me dejes." La vio sonrojándose incluso más y respirando más rápido. Se agachó y la besó castamente en la boca, sintiendo el calor emanar de ella como nunca antes.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Apenada Ginny se alejó y se vistieron rápidamente y recogieron su reguero, temblando a la temperatura caer más. Bill la tomó de la mano y se desaparecieron hasta su apartamento en Londres. Hubiera sugerido bañarse juntos para ahorrar agua tibia pero no lo hizo. Le dejó el baño a ella mientras hacía un hechizo rápido de limpieza, incluidas las ropas que acababan de usar. En su cocina no había más que galletas pasadas para comer y le dejó saber que saldría a buscar comida. Regresó media hora después con comida china y gran variedad pues no sabía que le gustaría a ella. Ginny lo mandó a bañarse cuando sintió el aroma a pescado gracias a las ropas que había estado usando y le dijo que ella serviría la mesa.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Cuando regresó ella ya tenía dos platos listos. Se sentaron a comer y él se sirvió otro plato. Quedaron llenos y en vez de salir a dar otra vuelta esta vez por la ciudad se acostaron en la cama. Bill quedándose dormido prontamente.

Se despertó una hora después, el día habiéndose oscurecido y lloviendo fuertemente.

No se sorprendió que terminaran envueltos el uno con el otro, al menos ambos daban eso por hecho por lo que habían discutido el día anterior. Él en la oreja diciéndole que en su apartamento no tendrían que poner hechizos de silencio, que ella podía dejar de esconder los gemidos y quejidos que a él tanto le gustaban, que podían hacer lo que quisieran en cualquier parte sin ser interrumpidos, y no fue difícil convencerla.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Después de un buen rato entre tantos manoseos y besos se empezó a tocar sobre el pantalón, viéndola girándose sobre su estómago y colocando una almohada entre las piernas se lo dijo todo. Se desnudó y la montó rápidamente, esta vez ella pareció disfrutarlo más abiertamente que la anterior. Se movía contra él y la almohada, inclinaba las caderas, se quejaba altamente y le pedía que la besara en ese ángulo. Él le pidió que se tocara entre las piernas para encintrar su final pero se no la vio haciéndolo, tan solo ignorando su comentario. Una vez que se le corrió la limpió y se colocó el boxer, por la mirada de ella vio lo que quería. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Bill sin palabras se sentó contra la pared y ella vino y se le sentó por sobre la rodilla. Suspirando contra su boca mientras se movía, las manos de él una en el trasero otra tomándola de una teta y apretándosela, la boca en la de ella o en su cuello o en sus senos. La estudió mientras se movía sobre él, y solo el vaivén de sus caderas lo hipnotizó así como sus senos. " _Cielos._ "

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny se detuvo después de unos minutos, viendo a Bill bañado en sudor y ella no se encontraba mejor. Mirándolo a los ojos, se bajó de él, parándose en el piso y él siguiéndola mientras se quitaba el pantalón y se quedaba solo en calzones.

" _Jesús_ ," Bill dijo, viendo el cuerpo femenino que tantas veces había visto ya, solo que con mucha menos ropa. En sus calzones claramente podía ver su humedad y vislumbraba su vello rojizo que se transparentaba. "Oh…Ginny, _cielos._ " Sin mirarlo a la cara ella se movió y él le brindo la mano para ayudarla mientras volvía y se le sentaba encima.

"No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto." Ginny dijo, escondiéndole la cara en el cuello de él. También estaba muy al tanto que la hora de reunirse con Hermione se acercaba más pero no quería detenerse. Al contrario, estudiaba cada ángulo, cada presión, viendo que le gustaba más.

Bill movía la rodilla circularmente de arriba hacia abajo, Ginny de un momento a otro se inclinó hacia él colocándole las manos en el muslo y apretándolo mientras se tocaba el clítoris con la rodilla, después volvieron al inicio de nuevo, ella cambiando posiciones a cada rato, la que él quería ver ella no tomándola que era prácticamente irse hacia atrás sosteniéndose de sus canillas mientras le dejaba a la vista su coñito abierto -era una fantasía, ella aún tenía sus interiores- y aquello no sucedió. Incluso cuando él le dijo que se acomodara de aquella forma ella le sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole, casi burlándose de él. Un par de momentos después ella volvió a cambiar su posición a inclinada sobre él mientras volvía a cabalgarlo, cuando ella llamó su nombre dejó de mirar entre sus piernas, "¿Estás cerca?" Ella se mordió el labio y asintió y él de inmediato se lanzó a tocarla y a besarla mientras ella se le sacudía encima y la escuchaba llamando su nombre constantemente. Después de su clímax ella continuó abrazándolo por unos momentos y Bill le besó el cuello mojado. Luego, la cambió de rodilla. Ella mirándolo no entendiendo.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Bill estudió la rodilla donde ella había estado montada, estudiando la poca humedad en esta y llevó sus dedos hasta allí antes de que se fuera a secar. La sintió inhalando sorprendida mientras se contraía contra él y él colocaba el dedo índice y lo levantaba viendo como un hilito mucoso no rompía su elasticidad, Bill se quejó bajamente, jugando con la secreción, sintiendo su suavidad y rozándose la rodilla como si fuera ella.

El juego obsceno que estaba teniendo la apenó y lo vio mirando entre sus piernas mientras continuaba tocando la humedad, solo en ese momento Ginny notando que su humedad era tanta que sus interiores se transparentaban, de inmediato cerró las piernas cambiando el ángulo en que se sentaba sobre él. Vio la erección cubierta de Bill nuevamente y quiso tocarla. De un momento a otro lo vio llevándose el dedo a la boca y lo detuvo antes de que lo lograra, sobresaltada, y sin saber rozándose de nuevo contra la rodilla de él.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

"Quiero probarte." Le admitió, sobresaltado, sintiendo su coñito temblando sobre su pierna, "Si no me dejas directamente al menos lo puedo hacer así."

Se sintió enrojeciendo de nuevo, buscando que decir, "…Quiero seguir besándote."

Bill le sonrió, "Puedes hacerlo después de que te pruebe."

Ginny le sacudió la cabeza, "Por favor, Bill…"

Bill exhaló derrotado y bajó la mano hasta la cama, limpiándose en esta, "¿Contenta?" preguntó, pero aun así se llevó los dedos a la cara y los olió profundamente en frente de ella.

Ginny estudió aquello y se remojó los labios, moviendo sus caderas de nuevo contra su rodilla, "¿Huele bien?" se decidió a preguntar, ella se había olido en una o dos ocasiones pero no había sido nada que había llamado su atención.

Bill le sonrió, respirándola de nuevo, "Delicioso. A coñito mojado." Le dijo y ella se movió de nuevo contra su rodilla, sonrojándose, "Apuesto que sabrás mejor."

"Ya dije que no." Le dijo, pasando saliva pero queriendo saber aquello que se sentiría, "Se nos está haciendo tarde para encontrarnos con Hermione." De repente Bill la cogió del trasero y se arrodilló en la cama para después dejarse caer hacia adelante, hacia ella y la cama. Ginny gritó y se sorprendió de que la cama no cediera ante aquel movimiento brusco. Después de un instante estaba muy al tanto de sus piernas abiertas y él entre estás.

"Dijiste que querías seguir besándome." Le recordó, y la sintió titubeando, "Además," le besó el cuello lentamente y se le bajó de encima, "Nos tenemos que deshacer de esta." Le dijo masajeándose de nuevo sobre el bóxer. "…No quieres que Hermione sepa cómo me pones, ¿verdad?" Ginny le rodó los ojos, haciéndolo sentir como si él fuera el niño en aquella relación, "Bueno, puedes irte a bañar mientras yo lo hago sólo."

Ginny no se marchó.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Llegaron cuarenta minutos tarde donde Hermione, estas saludándolos, pero ambos pudieron ver que le molestó su impuntualidad, se disculparon sin dar muchas explicaciones y marcharon al cine, dieron una vuelta en un enorme centro comercial mientras hablaban sobre la película y como estaba el mundo mágico, luego fueron a comer algo. Ya entrada la noche volvieron a llevar a Hermione a su casa.

Bill notó que Ginny quiso seguir caminando y no tomó ninguna de las calles desocupadas para poder desaparecerse, "¿Quieres pasar la noche en mí apartamento?"

Se mordió el labio, cada vez sentía que jugaba más con fuego. "No creo." Sintió azar al no poder explicarse, "Es sólo que…cada vez estamos haciendo más cosas…y quiero seguir haciéndolas, y más…pero es que antes…eran cosas más simples. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Bill entendía. Sólo esa misma tarde la había invitado a que se tomaran una ducha juntos, _desnudos,_ algo que los habría retrasado más, y la vio considerándolo, así como también la vio considerándolo cuando minutos antes de eso le dio a entender que le gustaría que lo viera desnudo y lo…masturbara. A eso ultimo no se había negado, y de hecho le respondió que _talvez en la_ _próxima ocasión._ "Nos propasamos cada día más."

Ginny le asintió, pasando saliva y volviendo a caminar, "También siento que no es justo contigo. Lo nuestro es un juego, lo sé, pero tu probablemente lo quieras _todo_ pero yo no…no todavía en todo caso." Bill guardó silencio y eso azaró a Ginny, lo tomó de la muñeca, "Bill siento que si pasamos la noche juntos y solos…más cosas sucederán…"

Bill entendía, continuaron caminando en silencio cuando algo se le pasó por la mente, "¿Crees que estando solos de repente en algún momento se me dé por irme a propasar contigo?"

Ginny se detuvo, "¿Qué? _¡No!_ Bill, _eres un buen hombre. ¡No es eso lo que quise decir!_ "

"… _Un buen hombre que se muere por estar entre las piernas de su hermanita,"_ murmuró con ironía. Vio a Ginny sonrojándose más no respondiendo nada, él exhaló, "Está bien, Ginny, no hay ningún problema. Entiendo tus dudas."

Ginny no estaba tan segura, pero después él se soltó del agarre que tenía en su muñeca y la tomó de la mano, creyó que para desaparecerse, pero no fue así, continuaron caminando, "Bill…el día de hoy…fue perfecto."

 _Había sido bastante bueno,_ en eso le daba la razón, la miró y le sonrió, "Vamos, deja esa cara de tragedia, lo que has dicho no es nada que no me imaginara ya. Sé en lo que me metía contigo."

"¿Entonces no estás enojado?"

Ahí, en medio de la calle oscura y solitaria Bill se inclinó y le dio un beso casto, "Te dije, hasta donde quieras llegar. Lo que quieras hacer." Le acarició la mano después de unos minutos, "Además, así no haya penetración, la cantidad y la calidad de lo que hacemos es mejor. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para reconocer eso." Se sonrió, "Así no haya sexo, estás resultando ser el mejor sexo de mi vida. La mejor experiencia."

Ginny tras unos segundos sonrió y bajó la mirada. Aunque aquello la alagaba también lo dudaba. "La mía también."

Bill la empujó con el hombro juguetonamente, "Eres virgen, no tienes con quien comparar."

"No tengo necesidad de tener con quien comparar para saber que es bueno…"

Bill fingió sorpresa, " _¿Sólo bueno?_ " la soltó de la mano y caminó más rápido como hablando consigo mismo, " _Desagradecida._ ¿Tanto que me esfuerzo y _bueno_ es el mejor adjetivo que tiene para describirlo? _¡Es el colmo!_ " la escuchó riéndose tras de él y aumentando el paso.

Ginny trataba de no carcajearse, " _Espectacular._ " Dijo corriendo hasta él.

Caminaron el resto del camino, haciéndose bromas y burlándose, a veces llamando la atención de uno que otro transeúnte. Bill imaginándose a veces que los juzgaban no estando seguro si lo harían por la edad o porque tenían casi los mismos rasgos físicos. Bill sintió a Ginny tensándose incomoda cuando fueron a pasar por un grupo de cinco jovencitos que estaban en una esquina. Bill vio a tres de ellos quedándose mirándole, dos de ellos sonriéndose entre sí. Esperó para dejarlos atrás, "Eres hermosa y lo sabes. No sé porque me haces caras de escepticismo cuando te lo digo."

Ginny no respondió nada, "Creo que deberíamos desaparecernos ya. Madre se empezará a preocupar sino llegamos pronto."

Bill asintió caminando hasta una calle oscura y después pendientes de no ir a llamar la atención se desaparecieron.

Ginny ayudó a arreglar el apartamento, recogieron sus cosas, sacaron la comida de la nevera y se desvanecieron hasta su casa. En cuanto llegaron y sus hermanos se dieron cuenta empezaron a acusarlos de haberse marchado sin ellos y preguntándoles que habían hecho y a donde habían ido mientras les quitaban la bolsa de la comida y la desaparecían en segundos.

Esa noche sus cuerpos no les dio para más, Bill la convenció para que le diera un masaje en la espalda y lo próximo que supo fue despertarse para verla a ella también dormida a su lado. Tan solo compartieron la cama. Ginny despertándolo cuando el sol salió para que se marchara.

Hermione llegó de visita y con ella presente no se atrevieron a nada.

El día del cumpleaños de Ginny pasó sin ningún contratiempo, siendo lo mismo de cada año. Bill nunca le daba nada así que no cambió aquello, él por lo general ayudaba con los gastos de la casa y suponía que de ahí su madre el mes de agosto sacaba una tajada para su hija preferida.

Luego, un día después, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta que dejarían la Madriguera para mudarse al 12 de Grimmauld Place. Emoción, molestia, enojo surgió en algunos de los miembros de la familia cuando les dijeron que empacaran lo necesario para la partida unos días después. Hermione emocionada partió para su casa, prometiendo regresar ahora al 12 de Grimmauld a ayudarlos a terminar la mudanza.

.

.


	6. Desenvolviéndose II

DESENVOLVIENDOSE II

 

 

No hubo próximo encuentro en la casa de la niñez. Lo que hubo fueron varios momentos nerviosos, cortos y robados en el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ahora había más gente alrededor y hasta elfos y tenían que ser cuidadosos. Nunca teniendo un verdadero momento pacífico y de comodidad. Bill no pasando ya tanto tiempo en la casa y aunque sus vacaciones aun no terminaban volvió a su apartamento.

 

Para el fin de semana hubo un rato en que todos se encontraban animados, desde los jóvenes, hasta los adultos, Sirius, Remus y algunos miembros de la Orden tomándose una copa y yéndose de la lengua de vez en cuando.

 

Bill decidió tomar ventaja de aquel momento ameno.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)  


 

Cuando Ginny escuchó el sonido que hacía una aparición dejó el libro que leía a un lado, viendo a Bill aparecer en frente de ella, descaradamente secándose el cabello con una toalla y con otra apenas y sosteniéndose de sus caderas. Bill vio el sonrojo para ahora familiar apareciendo mientras ella le miraba detenidamente el cuerpo.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

 

“Hermione puede venir en cualquier momento.” Ginny le advirtió pero moviéndose hasta el borde de la cama. No llegándose a imaginar que tan solo mirar a un hombre con poca ropa le pudiera producir lo que sentía. El sol acentuando más el vello rojizo en todo su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de un hombre.

 

Sabía por un hecho que se demoraría un rato, la había visto con Tonks aprendiendo unos hechizos, “Créeme, esto no llevará mucho.” Se dijo colocándose la mano sobre la toalla, sobre su paquete y empezándose a sobar descaradamente delante de ella.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)  

Lo vio caminando hasta donde ella y su centro se contrajo en deseo. Dijo algo a lo que no le prestó atención, estudiando los músculos en sus hombros, bíceps, tríceps, pectorales, el torso marcado igual que sus abdominales. Se le hizo agua la boca al ver la línea de bellos descendente, su paquete también estudió, notándolo cada vez más marcado sobre la tela blanca.

 

Cuando por fin la vio mirándole a los ojos le sonrió, _“¿Te gusta lo que ves?”_ se decidió a preguntarle, pues se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

 

“…Sabes que sí.” Ya para ahora no le daba tanta pena afirmarle aquello.

 

Se apretó fuertemente, la cara de Ginny justo en frente de su paquete, despertando aún más su erección, en segundos sintiendo que no le daba para más. La mirada de Ginny puesta en él. Bill había evitado tocarse en esos cuatro días así que el final de esto sería rápido, _fuese como fuese que llegara a este._

_[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)  _

__

__Dio los dos pasos que lo separaban de ella y ella le puso las manos en las caderas, y después así sentada se acercó a su vientre bajo y le empezó a besar las abdominales, al principio a boca cerrada, ya después con lengüita, e incluso mordiéndolo. Bill se quejó cuando le lamió el vello que descendía hasta el borde de la toalla. Se la imaginaba en esa misma posición, pero con ella haciendo otra cosa así que se dejó de tocar para ver si ella de repente iba y se atrevía. Ginny con deseo lo tomaba de la cintura y lo alejaba de la boca de ella, a veces subiendo hasta su pecho, otras veces volviendo a bajar, a veces mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo mordía juguetonamente. Cuando sintió la toalla aflojándose después de que ella se la halara hacia abajo un poco decidió advertírselo, “…No tengo nada debajo de esta…”

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)  

 

Ginny no creyéndole con cuidado la cogió del frente y la bajó un tanto, vio parte de la virilidad de él, así como vello púbico, “ _¡Oh, cielos!_ ” exclamó al todos sus sentidos apurarse más, _este había sido el plan de él._ Recordó la última conversación en su apartamento. Ella admitiéndole que la próxima vez tal vez lo quisiera ver y tocar.

 [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Con cuidado Bill se quitó la toalla, aunque la aferró pudorosamente así mismo de su paquete, luego se sentó en la cama, espalda contra la pared y abriendo un tanto sus piernas mientras se continuaba tocando sobre la toalla. Tras unos momentos notó que ella no estaba interesada en tocarlo o verlo así que le pidió que lo besara mientras él terminaba y así lo hizo. 

  [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

  Él metiendo la mano debajo de la toalla y jalándosela, con la otra mano apretándose las bolas o acomodándose dicha toalla cuando se le empezaba a bajar por sus movimientos. Las manos de Ginny acariciándole el torso mientras sus lenguas batallaban a veces afuera de sus bocas, a veces a dentro. “Chúpame la lengua.” Bill le pidió. Y así ella lo hizo. Momentos después

sintió la mano de ella viajando cada vez más abajo y cerrándose más carnalmente en su vientre bajo, a veces iba hasta uno de sus muslos y se los apretaba, y cuando empezó a jugar con su vello púbico entre sus dedos se despegó de su boca, y la vio bajando la mirada y estudiando sus movimientos. “¿Curiosa?” ella exhaló nerviosamente mientras asentía.  

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)  

 

Ginny cogió el borde de la toalla y así como él lo hizo sin su autorización, lo haló hacia ella y se asomó a ver que veía, y esta vez lo vio _todo._ “… _Por Merlín…_ ” sus músculos internos cerrándose por autonomía propia, ella remojándose los labios. La erección acostada hacia un lado, la cabeza brillante, el vello rojizo que cubría la base, la sombra de algo que asumía era una de las pelotas. Sólo la imagen de él provocó calor en todo su ser, lo miró por unos segundos más y volvió a colocar la toalla en su lugar. Encarando a Bill sacudiéndole la cabeza y girándole los ojos, pero sonriéndose, _impresionada, emocionada._ Sólo ver aquello la había hecho mojarse bastante, las dos veces.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)  

Bill se rió ante la reacción fingida de ella, pues la mano no la había quitado de su base, “¿Me lo puedo sacar?” preguntó apretándose del tronco. Ginny le asintió y apremiado se bajó la toalla, dejando _todo_ al descubierto. Acomodándoselo ahora contra su estómago y abriendo sus piernas, flexionando los muslos, dándole un espectáculo, vio a Ginny pasando saliva siguiendo el hilo de secreciones que la punta dejó en el movimiento. Se empezó a sobar de nuevo. _Cielos, que no los fueran a interrumpir,_ rogó en su mente.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   

 

Ginny estudió el miembro al lado de ella, verlo definitivamente no era lo mismo que sentirlo, “ _¿Es grande?_ ” se decidió a preguntar pues para ella se veía _enorme._  

 

Bill sonrió de soslayo, “Tan solo un poco más de lo normal, pero no por mucho.” Era verdad, no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Era un par de centímetros más largo de lo normal, pero bien ancho eso sí, cosa que algunas mujeres le habían llegado a decir era mejor a que fuera ridículamente largo. La vio remojándose los labios y mordiéndose el inferior y se sintió palpitando por ella.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   

 

Ginny lo miró a la cara, _había oído las habladurías entre sus hermanos, las burlas que le hacían a Ron y a Charlie por sacar el honor de la familia adelante._ _¿Si esto no era lo más grande en la familia entonces qué lo era?_ Sus piernas se cerraron cuando él pasó a sobarse las pelotas y el pene empezó a gotear más y a brincar por sí solo. No pudo evitar quejarse y apretarle el muslo desnudo. “Creo…creo que es enorme…”

 

Bill se rio viéndola impresionada. “¿Y qué más crees?”

 

Estaba sin aire, “Es extraño, pero no feo…Me hace sentir… _bien._ ” Bill la veía cerrando las piernas y haciendo presión entre estas. “Es tan extraño…es...”

 

 _“¿Extraño cómo?”_ Se pasó el pulgar por toda la vena brotada.

 

Su vagina no podía dejar de contraerse por este, era como si lo quisiera dentro de ella, “Impresionante, Bill…Sólo verlo me hace sentir extraña, _¿no sé?_ ”

 

“De seguro has visto alguno antes, así sea en imágenes.”

 

“Sí…pero es diferente.”

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   

 

Bill se sonrió, “Siéntate en mi rodilla.” Le pidió y ella así lo hizo, vestida. De inmediato la sintió apoyando su cuquita y moviéndose para encontrar el ángulo correcto, su clítoris sobre el hueso más sobresaliente de la rodilla de él. Ella le colocó las manos sobre las costillas mientras se inclinó y empezó a cabalgarlo, mirando entre ellos mientras él mismo se satisfacía.

 

Ginny no quitaba la mirada entre ellos y cada vez se sentía mejor. Después de unos momentos tan solo se sentó y se quedó quieta.

 

“¿Quieres jugar con él?” le preguntó, sobándose circularmente la cabeza con su puño, regando sus fluidos en este.

 

Ginny le hizo la mano a un lado a Bill y Bill la detuvo.

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)     

 

Bill se sobó la poya completa otra vez, untándola del líquido pre seminal que había recogido en su puño, “Es…ah…más fácil y mejor cuando está lubricada.” Miró hacia el nochero de ella, “Ah…Jugos sirven, pero con crema es mejor. Trae la crema.” Al verla marcharse y volver una parte suya se sintió mal, la estaba corrompiendo. Verla con una sonrisita apenada le hizo olvidar aquello. Por su excitación se encontró no pudiendo abrir la crema rápidamente

Ginny lo tomó en su mano en la base y de inmediato el cuerpo entero debajo de ella se tensó. Sus dedos ni siquiera pudiendo cerrarse sobre la circunferencia en la base, los de él tampoco podían, cabía notar. Haló hacia arriba, Bill quejándose altamente y levantando las caderas, _y aquello fue fantástico, como también fue extraño,_ “…Es suave. _La piel es demasiado suave._ ” Dijo sorprendida. _No era lo que se había esperado, ¿Cómo algo que se sentía tan duro también se podía sentir tan suave?_

Bill le sonrió, olvidando la crema y cogiéndole el cabello para poder verle la cara mientras ella lo estudiaba detenidamente.

 

No sintiendo tanta vergüenza se agachó un poco para estudiarlo mejor. La enorme cabeza en forma de hongo le llamó la atención por lo brillante y roja, la piel allí como nada que hubiera en el cuerpo humano, por la textura esponjosa que aparentaba, la acarició con ambas manos, los dos pulgares debajo de esta donde la piel parecía unirse y formar una cicatriz, de inmediato una gota transparente apareció y su interior se contrajo.

 

“Eso es bueno, Ginny,” cerró los ojos cuando ella acarició aquella parte de nuevo.

 

Ginny se apoyó más fuerte contra la rodilla de él, sintiéndose empapar rápidamente. Bill se quejó y aquello la hizo sonreírse, le pasó el pulgar por la punta, esparciéndole la gótica por la cabeza, luego bajó y subió sus manos varias veces, desde la base hasta la punta, ejerciendo diferentes tipos de presiones, desde suaves a cada vez más duro. La vena marcada que recorría su pene a veces sólo rozándola con la uña. Le estudió las pelotas también, apretándole una, después la otra, después ambas al mismo tiempo. Tan interesada estaba en sus pelotas que se sorprendió al ir a buscar sus ojos y en el camino fijarse en el flujo abundante que salía de su punta, lo soltó y la poya brincó varias veces, llevó sus manos hasta el flujo y lo estudió entre sus dedos. No miraba a Bill pero lo podía ver sonriendo estúpidamente por la periferia de su ojo cuando llevó sus dedos hasta su nariz para olerlo. Volvió a llevar su mano a una de sus pelotas, la punta cada vez chorreando más y ella haciendo más fuerza, viendo hasta donde aguantaba. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   

 

“ _¡GINNY!_ ” Bill se quejó temblando del morbo. “Estoy tan cerca Ginny,” le informó. Nada más fue decirle eso para ella cogerle la mano y colocarla sobre su pene.

 

Lo vio sorprendido cuando le dio a entender que lo hiciera él mismo, “…Quiero verlo.” Le dijo, pues no iba a ser ella quien lo llevaría al final, ya estaban haciendo de más, _mucho más._ Sin esperas lo vio cogerse en el puño, y empezándosela a halarse con fuerza, ella viendo cada musculo del cuerpo de él contraerse, desde sus abdominales hasta sus muslos. Sus bíceps. Estudio el puño cerrado, sus muslos contrayéndose, Bill mirándola. 

 

Ginny se agachó hasta el cuello de Bill y empezó a chuparlo decidiendo a participar más activamente, no sintió que estaba siendo un tanto entusiasta en esto hasta que le mordió sobre su abdomen bajo y succionó la piel allí, él quejándose fuertemente haciéndola imaginar lo que él _probablemente_ se estaba imaginando y se enderezó más bien a seguir estudiando cómo se masturbaba. De repente lo escuchó quejándose y lo vio temblando, uno, dos, tres cuatro chorros lo dejaron mientras él continuaba apretándose, los primeros chorros llegando hasta sus hombros y los consiguientes a menos distancia, él temblando ya más suavemente y quejándose menos. Ya después él continuó fue acariciándose suavemente hasta que se detuvo.

 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   

Letárgico Bill la vio impactada -así no lo admitiera después- y mirándolo. “¿Y bien?” preguntó cansado.

 

Llevó su mano hasta el semen en su pecho y estudió la textura entre sus dedos, también el olor un tanto fuerte, él quejándose bajamente, “…Es mucho reguero…”

 

Exhaló con gracia ante eso, “Sí lo es.” Se dijo, agarrando la toalla y empezándose a limpiar. Momentos después sintió la mano de ella tomándolo y levantándolo. Moviéndolo en todas direcciones. 

 

“¿No te duele cuando te la jalas duro? Porque a lo último lo estabas haciendo muy rápido y duro.” Bill le sacudió la cabeza, y ella empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, “Sientes algo cuando se te empieza a…desinflar.” Bill le sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. “¿Cuánto se demora en ponerse dura otra vez?”

 

Viendo su oportunidad le sonrió descaradamente y le dio un pico, “¿Porque? ¿Te gusta más cuando está dura? ¿Quieres jugar con ella otra vez?” le preguntó descaradamente y ella le sacudió la cabeza y le giró los ojos.

 

“Bill no digas esas cosas.”

 

 _“¿Qué quieres que te diga cuando estamos cómo estamos?”_ le preguntó, haciendo fuerza y levantándola de la cama haciéndola sentar sobre su rodilla, él inmediatamente empezando a hacer presión. Se inclinó y empezó a besarle el cuello, “Talvez para cuando te corras ya esté duro otra vez.” Le dijo contra el oído. La sintió temblando esto diciéndole una vez más que le gustaba cuando le hablaba sucio así no quisiera aceptarlo. Ginny empezó a moverse contra él, su mano aun en su poya apretándosela.

 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   

Ginny estaba por preguntarle si tenía tiempo para quitarse sus pantalones cuando escucharon ruido proveniente del pasillo, alguien corriendo. Asustados inmediatamente cada uno se separó del otro, Bill cogiendo la toalla y despareciendo justo a tiempo que Hermione entraba, ella no lo alcanzó a ver, pero antes de desaparecer por completo Bill escuchó que Harry había llegado a la casa.

.

.

.

Bill sabía que a Ginny le gustaba Harry, _todo el mundo en la familia lo sabía._ Él no le había dado importancia a aquel rumor en esos días, _¿porque qué más era un enamoramiento juvenil?_ Pero con su llegada Harry dejó de ser un cero a la izquierda. Tan solo en aquella tarde notó como Ginny se veía incomoda cuando él y Harry se encontraban en la misma sala. La veía sonrojar y tartamudear si le preguntaba algo delante de Harry así la sala donde estuvieran estuviera llena. La sintió ignorándolo a propósito, y cada vez que pasó detrás de ella la sintió nerviosa.

 

Su atención no fue para él el resto del día, ni de la noche, ni la madrugada -no que pudieran la casa estaba llena- e inmadura o celosamente Bill se sintió rechazado. Aun así, porque era una niñería, Bill decidió hacerse el de los ojos ciegos.

 

Pero era realmente difícil hacerse el de los ojos ciegos cuando vio que él interés de ella para con él tampoco se abatió y decidió preguntar.

 

En ese momento la escuchaba hablando.

 

Ellos dos estaban bastante alejados de sus hermanos, Hermione, Harry y Tonks, quienes nadaban en la misma laguna que ellos habían visitado hacía un poco más de una semana. Estaban sentados en el pasto y fijándose que no los escucharan hablar.

 

Bill tomando dos sorbos de la bebida ‘ _especial’_ que Tonks y él habían llevado para ellos dos. Aunque habían llevado poco, tan solo para relajarse cuando los niños resultaran ser demasiado. _Responsabilidad y todo aquello._

 

“Soy la hermana de Ron y de ustedes, nada más.” Se quedó pensativa, “Harry seguirá ahí…hasta que me note, si es que me nota.” Dejó la hoja de pasto que se encontraba despedazando con las manos, “Tan sólo es que me pongo nerviosa por lo que tú y yo venimos haciendo, y porque sí, Harry todavía me interesa, pero como dijo Hermione, tampoco me puedo quedar sentada esperando por él.”

 

“Te notará.” Decidió decirle y después se sonrió, “Probablemente para cuando a ti ya no te interese.” Al ella girarle los ojos por su comentario inservible Bill se adelantó, “ _¡Así es la vida!_ ”

 

“A decir verdad,” Ginny le dijo, “Aún me gusta, pero ya no tanto.” Vio a Bill asintiendo.

 

Contuvo su risa, “Ya, te gusta más Michael.”

 

Al pobre de Michael hacía más de quince días que ni lo veía. Viendo que su comentario no era para hacerla apenar le contestó, “… _Tonto._ ”

 

Bill se carcajeó, y tomó un sorbo de su limonada, en ese momento vieron a Harry gritando con Fred mientras algo sucedía. Bill no le prestó atención a lo que se decían sino al cuerpo enclenque de Harry. “Por qué querrías a Harry si me puedes tener a mí, ¿verdad?”

 

Ginny le alzó una ceja, no pudiendo dejar de notar el maravilloso cuerpo de Bill, “ _…Eres un hombre…_ no un niño.”

 

La escuchó mientras lo estudiaba abierta y apreciativamente sobre la ropa lo cual lo hacía sentir bien, “En verdad te gusta que sea mayor que tú, _¿no?_ ” le preguntó, pues se refería de _niño_ a un joven un año mayor que ella.

 

Le asintió, sin poder dejar de cerrar sus piernas al excitarse con eso. “…Sabes cosas…y no me apuras.”

 

Bill se quejó bajamente, si continuaban con eso no podría esconder la erección que ella le produciría.

 

Ginny se sonrió, maliciosamente decidida a provocarlo así como él lo hacía con ella, solo que ahora estaban delante de gente y eso le daba la mano ganadora, “Siempre te aseguras de que yo lo disfrute también… _bastante._ Y a mí me gusta ver como disfrutas con las cosas que me haces y te hago.”

 

Bill se quitó la toalla de los hombros y la colocó sobre su regazo, “Cuidado…” le advirtió.

 

Ginny lo ignoró más si le dio cierta duda hacer la pregunta que iba hacer. Se mordió el labio mientras él le esquivaba la mirada, “¿Te gusta que yo sea joven o te gustaría que fuera mayor?”

 

 _Terreno peligroso,_ “…Me gustaría que no fueras mi hermana.” Le contestó simplemente.

 

A eso Ginny también asintió, “Sí, pero si fuera más grande tendría...senos más grandes, y eso te gustaría más.”

 

Bien, _sí,_ “Me gusta tu cuerpo.” Pequeñito, Y algo debía de estar mal porque aquello era verdad.

 

De repente Harry salió del agua, interrumpiéndolos. Bill estudió a Ginny mientras ella estudiaba a Harry, viéndola juzgando algo en su mente y cuando Harry se giró hacia ellos y les sonrió mientras tomaba limonada Ginny también le sonrió, aunque no se sonrojó. Después de que se marchó decidió hablar, “Harry definitivamente no empaca el poyón que me mando yo.” Le comentó a Ginny sonriéndole de soslayo. Y vio como sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se atrancó con la limonada no habiéndose esperado algo así. Esta hasta saliéndosele por la nariz. Bill riéndose, pero después preocupándose cuando a ella parecía no pasársele la tos. Cuando se sentó y se le acercó vio que sus hermanos miraban lo que sucedía. Ginny haciéndoles una seña de que no se preocuparan y desde la laguna ambos escucharon risas.

 

A Ginny le tomó más de dos minutos volverse a calmar. Bill quedándose justo a su lado. 

 

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” preguntó con curiosidad y volviendo a la conversación, pero más, la palabra que acababa de escuchar retumbándole en la cabeza, _“No, espera, ¿entonces sí eres grande?”_

 

“Más grande que Harry, sí.” Le contestó simplemente y mirando a su alrededor. 

 

Ginny sabía que el tamaño parecía ser una cuestión de honor entre hombres, _“¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso hacen concursos o algo? Porque sin querer he escuchado sobre Ron y Charlie.”_ Le dijo burlándose.

 

Bill, se sonrió, _¿concursos?_ “No concursos. _Malpensada._ Ron y los gemelos lo han visto cuando se ducha.” Se acostó de lado, encarándola, la toalla la acomodó sobre las caderas de él.

 

Ginny le asintió, había asumido aquello, “¿Pero me imagino que cuando lo ven no lo tiene…parado…así que um…como saben cuál es más grande cuando está…um…pequeño…dormido?”

 

Bill disimuladamente con la mano izquierda se bajó el traje de baño, dejándole a la vista la poya semierecta. Ginny sonrojada miró en frente de ella, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie viendo esto. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)     

 

“Aquí va una lección de anatomía,” le dijo sonriendo, el sonrojo de ella llegando hasta su pecho. “Erecto es cuando está parado. Una erección. Flácido cuando está ‘dormido o pequeño’ como tú dices.” Se remojó los labios, “A los hombres se nos para por cualquier estímulo y cuando uno menos piensa. Lo más normal es despertarse excitado. Eres mujer, la única mujer joven en la familia, así que cuentas con una privacidad que el resto de nosotros no tenemos. Y como hombres una vez que hay confianza se es estúpido.”

 

Ginny estaba escuchándolo y pasando de mirarle la erección a mirar en frente de ellos, “¿Y esto tiene algo que ver con que te hayas bajado la pantaloneta?”

 

Bill se sonrió, “No. Nada. Tan solo quería que lo vieras mientras se me pone dura y hablamos de sexo.” Ella le sacudió la cabeza, “En fin, se lo he visto a Harry. Si llego a lograr que en verdad disfrutes con este,” se agarró la poya fuertemente y la blandió por unos segundos, “Después de mi estarás decepcionada...el pobre de Harry no te bastará.” Se rio ante su broma más ella no.

 

“Vamos Bill-”

 

“Si, si, si, _lo sé, ‘no digas esas cosas Bill…’_ ” le dijo imitando su voz. “Volviendo a lo que dijiste ahora. Hay dos clases de hombres, los que muestran y los que crecen.” Vio que no entendió. “Hay hombres que les puedes ver el paquete y es inmenso en su estado flácido, y cuando crece, no crece tanto. Y hay otros que son decepcionantemente pequeños en su estado flácido, pero cuando crecen…el monstruo despierta.”

 

“¿Así es como llamas al tuyo? _¿El monstruo?_ ” le preguntó burlándose.

 

“No, pero lo puedes llamar por el nombre que quieras. Ahora es tuyo.” Se sonrió cuando la vio interesada, “Podemos escribirle aquí…” se tocó a lo largo de la vena que empezaba a brotarse, “Propiedad de Ginny…si quieres…”

 

Ginny se quejó bajamente, _aquello había estado en su fantasía la noche anterior j_ unto a hacerle cosas que en la vida real no se atrevería. Lo vio sacando la varita y susurrando algo, de repente su nombre apareciendo donde él le había mostrado…con letra roja _y de ella,_ “ _¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ ” se preguntó, extrañada y fue a hacer el movimiento de mirar de cerca pero recordó donde estaban. De repente movimiento llamó su atención y levantó la mirada, “ _Bill, Bill, Bill,_ ” Ginny empezó a decir cuando vio a Harry nuevamente acercándose hasta ellos.

 

Entendiendo Bill se volvió a subir la pantaloneta y se acostó boca abajo. Colocando la cabeza en sus brazos como si intentara echarse una siesta. Esta vez y para su molestia Harry viniendo a sentarse con ellos y preguntándole a Ginny si estaba bien.

 

“Sí, gracias.” Ginny miró a Bill para escuchar a Harry preguntándoles de que hablaban.

 

“Hechizos.”

 

“¿Qué clase de hechizos?”

 

Ginny se sonrojó, más cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su parte más íntima y por instinto dio un brinco.

 

“¿Anda alguna hormiga por ahí o qué?” Bill preguntó descaradamente, más sonriéndole con varita en mano.

 

Ginny se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, “No…se me estaba entumiendo la pierna.”  se volvió a mover cuando sintió el mismo cosquilleo, mirando a Bill lo vio con varita en mano y susurrando ‘Bill’ y los cosquilleos en su monte de venus de repente tuvieron sentido. Se sonrojó aún más por el descaro de Bill.

 

 _“¿Ya? ¿Mejor?”_ le preguntó sonriéndole descaradamente y ella le asintió apenada. Lo que lo hizo sonreírle más.

 

Harry le sirvió limonada a Ginny, “¿Estás segura que estás bien? Estas muy roja.”

 

Ginny recibió la limonada, inclinándose y quitándole disimuladamente la varita a Bill, “Sí, creo que es el sol.”

 

Harry miró hacia Bill, viéndolo cerrar los ojos y no darle importancia a aquello. “Entonces, ¿de qué clase de hechizos hablaban?”

 

Bill escuchó a Ginny balbuceante por unos segundos y decidió no ayudarla, dejarla que hiciera toda la conversación con su amado. Lo molestaba la presencia de Harry, deseaba que este se marchara más no lo hizo rápido y poco a poco y con la conversación poco interesante que escuchó su erección empezó a mermar. Pasados unos veinte minutos se levantó, quitándose la camisa y fue y se dio un chapuzón con sus hermanos. De vez en vez mirando hacia Ginny y ella al mismo tiempo mirando hacia él. Cuando vio a Harry colocándose en pie y a Ginny negándose volvió hasta donde ella, cruzándose con Harry y ambos sonriéndose amistosamente.

 

“Bill, _¡eres un maldito pervertido!_ ”

 

Con aquel susurro lo recibió Ginny y se le sentó al lado, sonriéndole. _“No te quedas atrás, hermanita.”_ Le susurró, por primera vez llamándola de esa forma en todo el verano y vio que ella también lo notó. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y de repente cayó en cuenta que esa tarde estaba siendo tan…frentero con ella porque el alcohol mermó sus inhibiciones. “Lo siento si de repente me propasé.”

 

Los dos mantuvieron el silencio tras de eso. Bill de nuevo la vio siguiendo a Harry con la mirada.  “Si de repente un día de estos te encuentras queriendo jugar sucio…recuerda siempre está la poción multijugos.” Al decirle eso ella le arrugó la nariz como no gustándole la idea, “Sólo digo, que un cabello de Harry te sería _muy fácil_ de robar.”

 

“Basta, eso no es chistoso,” Ginny le comentó reprendiéndolo. Después de unos segundos su curiosidad pudo más que ella, “ _¿Lo has hecho tú?_ ”

 

“Un par de veces. Aunque no sería nada prudente contarte.”

 

“…Nada prudente… _porque lo que hacemos es prudente…_ ” dijo ella.

 

“Pagué por un cabello de esta actriz muggle famosa y convencí a una amiga que lo utilizáramos.”

 

Ginny sabía que aquello sucedía, _“¿Amiga?”_

“Amiga.” Bill le dijo, asintiendo y sin dar mayores explicaciones. “Me estaba esperando más que me preguntaras qué actriz.” Ginny le rodó los ojos y le preguntó cuál. Cuando lo dijo los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, “ _¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan hermosa! …Oh Bill, eso es tan malo. Me da pesar de ella. ¿…Cuánto te costó?_ ”

 

Bill se carcajeó respondiéndole sus preguntas escandalosas. Después de unos minutos decidió hacer la propuesta, “¿Qué tal si nos escapamos? Digamos que el sol te está cayendo mal y nos vamos a alguna parte a pasear…” creyó que se iba a negar, pero Ginny aceptó.

 

Fue Tonks, como la otra representante de los adultos quien colocó más problemas para su partida, pero cuando Fred y George empezaron a quejarse de Ginny dañarles el paseo fue más fácil de convencer a Tonks que se quedara con ellos.

 _Cuando_ Hermione dijo que entonces ella se marcharía con ellos Bill le dijo que a él le sería fácil lidiar con Ginny pero Tonks _¿lidiando con sus hermanos y Harry sola?_ Por compasión Hermione se quedó.

 

Bill le rodó los ojos a Ginny antes de desaparecerse como si lograr quedarse solos fuera una ardua tarea, y esta se rio a las carcajadas. No se desaparecieron más que un par de kilómetros, a Ginny le gustaba caminar y eso hicieron por un rato. Hablando una vez más de cómo les daba miedo hacer algo en el 12 de Grimmauld Place gracias a todos los hechizos protectores que había colocado Dumbledore y el resto de adultos.

 

Se habían salido con varios manoseos y un _gran manoseo,_ pero Bill no estaba seguro con qué más podrían salirse. “Además no que importe, las vacaciones prácticamente se me acabaron.”

 

 _Sí, pasar todas las noches juntos ya no sería posible._ Pero ellos ya habían hablado de eso, ya tenían planes. Y ella por su parte quería hacer un esfuerzo más, “¿A dónde quieres llevarme?” 

 

“¿A la cama y tú?”

 

Giny le sonrió rodándole los ojos, ya notándose menos sonrojada cuando hacía o le decía ese tipo de cosas.

 

Bill decidió jugársela, “Te estabas moviendo mucho cuando te escribí mi nombre…” le recordó, mermando el paso, ella también, mirándolo y dándole una media sonrisa, “Me gustaría chequear que quedó bien escrito.” De inmediato la vio sonrojándose de nuevo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

“Todavía no estoy lista para eso,” le dijo después de unos segundos. Le gustaría, pero le daba vergüenza. “Yo…yo…yo…” se encontró balbuceante, recordando la conversación que habían tenido en su salida la semana anterior, “Te quiero, bastante y hacer de todo contigo también…pero me da miedo todavía. Y me da pena…seguir haciendo cosas contigo, pero al mismo tiempo no dejarte proseguir cuando me lo pides…Bill, todo esto me confunde.”

 

Bill le asintió, “Está bien. No te preocupes. Que me des esto es mejor que nada,” le admitió, “Y seguiremos con esto, no importa, poco a poco te acostumbrarás.” Se sonrió, “No te preocupes por mí, me estoy divirtiendo bastante contigo.”

 

“Bill, eres bueno.” Por eso era que lo quería a él, _no la presionaría._

 

“Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir?”

 

 “Al 12 de Grimmauld. Encontré una habitación escondida ayer.” Le dijo, y se le rio cuando vio las cejas de él subiendo lentamente. Ginny se detuvo, moviéndose hacia él y colocándole las manos en el cuello, haciéndolo bajar para besarla. Lento y profundo, un beso largo y sugestivo, “Vamos y vemos que tanto hechizos tiene,” le pidió, con sus uñas largas rozándole la quijada y el cuello, haciéndolo sonrojar y estremecer, “si algo, podemos decir que estábamos aburridos y tan solo explorando la casa.”

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)   [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)     

 

 _La verdad hacer algo en aquel lugar no le apetecía,_ “¿Qué clase de habitación?” le preguntó, acariciándole la espalda, “Ese lugar es bastante tenebroso…”

 

“Sí. Tampoco me gusta esa casa.” Aceptaba aquello, “Pero vamos a ver de todos modos.”

 

Bill exhaló, sacudiendo la cabeza nuevamente como pidiendo paciencia, “ _…Qué afán tienes…_ ” la besó lentamente, “…de tenerme todo para ti solita.”

.

.

.

 

 


	7. REALIDADES

REALIDADES  
   
   
Desnudo Bill se rozaba contra el colchón mientras la besaba larga y profundamente en la boca, una de las manos de ella en su espalda baja y la otra entre sus propias piernas. Las de él una acariciándole la cabeza y la otra la axila.  


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

   
Llevaban la mayor parte del día encerrados en aquella habitación oscura. Habiendo saciado _una y otra y otra vez_ la necesidad de casi una semana sin haberse podido tocar sin restricciones. Bien, _él había saciado su necesidad,_ ella no, _ni una sola vez,_ y talvez por eso, porque sentía que ya no podía aguantar más se dio por vencida. Esta vez ella no prefirió marcharse a otra habitación a quitarse las ganas sino que lo empezó a hacer ahí mismo, cuando él siguió el brazo y lo vio perdido debajo de la cobija haciendo movimientos que eran inequívocos no pudo dejarse de quejar bajamente.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS)

   
En su mente vio la imagen que pintaban en ese momento y nadie podría decir que era él quien se aprovechaba de ella si los llegaran a ver en ese instante.  
   
_Ella misma también le había dicho que no lo dejaría tocarla._  
  
_S_ u lengua moviéndose contra la de ella, simulando un mete y saca que a ella no le pasó desapercibido porque la sintió sin más aire. Al darse cuenta que detuvo el movimiento de su mano bajó hasta su cuello a mordérselo y a lamérselo, luego subió hasta su oído, lamiéndola mientras le hablaba, _“Cielos, debes estar empapada_.”  
   
Se sintió humedeciendo aún más, “ _Bill, que no digas esas cosas._ ” Le rogó, sus palabras saliendo con demasiada necesidad. Cada vez parecía más normal para él usar ese tipo de lenguaje con ella y aunque la repelía y avergonzaba había una parte de ella que reaccionaba con gusto ante el lenguaje sucio.  
   
“Pero si antes te pone, _¿crees que no me doy cuenta_?” Bill se sonrió, besándole el cuello. “…Muéstrame tus deditos.” Le pidió palpitando, pero Ginny se negó, extrayendo su mano de debajo de la cobija que la cubría pudorosamente. Aún tenía sus interiores puestos, bueno, al menos sus calzones. “Está bien, está bien,” le dijo dándole tregua, pero él estaba como un tren…aun después de haberse corrido varias veces ese día, le giró la cara y se fundió con su boca, luego se separó tan solo un poco, “Hazte correr, quiero verlo. _¿Te he dicho como me gusta la carita que pones cuando te corres?_ ”    
   
“ _¡Cielos Bill!_ ” le rogó, para ahora sabiendo que a él no le daba pena hablarle sucio.  
   
Bill exhaló, dejando de apoyar sus caderas contra la cama y haciéndolo contra el muslo cubierto de ella, “...Me tienes súper arrecho.” Y se volvió a rozar contra la cadera de ella para que notara su erección desnuda.  
   
Ginny se quejó bajamente, al fogaje en su vientre bajo aumentar, no podía dejar que aquellas cosas que le decía de algún modo le encantaran. Sus músculos internos se cerraron con fuerza, algo que venía a notar sucedía solo recientemente. Y muy al tanto estaba del significado sucio de aquello.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

   
Tal vez, _estaba siendo demasiado._ Exhalando Bill se paró de la cama y fue a buscar agua a ver si se calmaba un poco. Se tomó su tiempo y cuando regresó a la habitación le llevó algo de tomar a ella, viendo como no le quitaba la vista de encima de su erección. “Siento si estaba siendo demasiado.” Se disculpó de boca para afuera pues sabía que lo que la había disgustado era su lenguaje, no su intensidad.  
   
A Ginny aún se le hacía extraño ver a Bill paseándose desnudo en frente de ella. Tomó el vaso sentándose y empezó a beber de este mientras Bill tomaba un pezón entre sus dedos, pasándole el pulgar por encima varias veces. Le entregó el vaso a Bill y él lo colocó en el nochero para después volverse a acostar a su lado. Ahora girando su pezón entre pulgar e índice. Bill le hizo un gesto de que se volviera a tocar y no sabiendo cuan inmensamente sexy se veía ella lo hizo sin quitar su mirada de la de él. Bill empezó a halar su pezón como a ella le gustaba, jugando con este por un buen rato. Cuando Ginny se quejó la volvió a besar en la boca, calentándola de nuevo. No fue hasta que tuvo su cara enterrada en su cuello cuando vio la cobija volviéndose a mover. Menos de un minuto después empezó a oír un sonido chapuceante provenir de ella, uno que _no_ había estado antes allí pues al parecer antes se había estado acariciando simplemente por encima de su calzón ahora parecía estarlo haciendo directamente. “ _Cielos.”_ Si eso no era estar empapada no sabía lo que era eso... Sin pensarlo se separó de ella, mirando el movimiento de la sábana y después de unos momentos le colocó la mano en la rodilla levantándosela de la cama, “No te preocupes. No te voy a tocar…” Le dijo cuando la vio alerta mientras él le halaba dicha pierna y la pasaba por encima de la él, efectivamente de esa forma abriéndola más. Cuando la volvió a besar no la sintió concentrada en él como antes, más sí siendo cuidadosa, pero aquello desapareció con los minutos.  
   
Bill se movía contra ella a ratos. Y por cuenta propia más de una vez se había sentido cerca de alcanzar su clímax, pero en todas las ocasiones se había detenido, descansaba un minuto y volvía a empezar, tras la última ocasión Bill se separó de sus senos, sonriéndole descaradamente y supo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. “¿Prolongando el placer?”  
   
“ _Sí._ ”  
   
Con el pulgar le acarició el mentón, “ _¿No te quieres correr?_ ”  
   
“Sí, _pero también me gusta esto_ …”  
   
No era muy diferente a las mujeres que conocía entonces, quienes favorecían más el juego previo que al sexo. Y ella, ella estaba evadiendo aquel orgasmo y _con gusto._ Llevaba tanto posponiéndolo que Bill sabía que cuando sucediera _explotaría._ _Sería muy bueno._ Pasó saliva viendo el movimiento cada más activo en la sábana, _“¿Sintiéndote bien?”_ le preguntó descaradamente y burlándose.  
   
_Demasiado bien, “Magnifico Bill,”_ estaba obteniendo un placer diferente a cuando era ella sola haciendo esto. Y que él le hablara y la tocara al mismo tiempo le estaba gustando… _demasiado,_ con vergüenza se sentía fluyendo por él a cada rato. _Sí, se mojaba por el normalmente._ _Pero nunca así, nunca como hoy._ Se mordió el labio inferior mientras calor placentero se instalaba en su clítoris y nuevamente sintió flujo dejarla. Continuó tocándose, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió un pequeño corrientaso que viajo por sus muslos internos. _Con Bill presente estaba sucediendo muy rápido._      
   
Bill le empezó a chupar el lóbulo de la oreja, “Que te haces?” podía estarse tocando en frente de él, pero no lo estaba dejando ver que era lo que hacía, “Vamos, deja la vergüenza y dime,” le rogó contra la oreja y rozándose contra ella, la sintió quejándose bajamente, “¿Te tocas el clítoris…o te metes los dedos? ¿Ambos?” sabía que preguntarle aquello tal vez no era prudente. No era prudente. _Punto._ Pero no quería dejarla bajar de su crescendo y tiró de su pezón en cuanto acabó de hacer su pregunta, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar del todo.  
   
Su emoción aumentó ante aquellas palabras, “ _Bill_ -”  
   
“Ginny mira como estamos, hablar de lo que hacemos es más prudente que lo que hacemos,” se remojó los labios, “…Quiero imaginármelo…” decidió utilizar una carta baja que sabía la afectaría, “ya que no me dejas ver, o hacerlo yo mismo. Al menos déjame imaginármelo.”  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

No supo porque tuvo que tomar valor, se rodeó una vez más el clítoris lentamente, sus muslos temblándole, sintió la cara ardiéndole, “…Lo primero.” Lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y como si fuera posible aquello la impactó más. Y él le asintió y se remojó los labios mientras el pene se sacudía contra ella y lo sentía mojándola incluso más.  
   
Al verla mirándole la boca la besó profundamente, sintiendo como la lengua de ella buscaba la de él insistentemente y la sentía cada vez más sin aire. La podía sentir cerca, y aprovechó cuando se tuvieron que separar, “¿Te has llegado a meter algo?” preguntó bajamente, “Eres curiosita… _Tal vez tu varita_ …”  
 

  
Se sintió sonrojándose demasiado, el calor esparciéndose por ella, ante la conversación, ante sus caricias, le sacudió la cabeza, “No…Cepillo de cabello.”  
   
Bill se quejó bajamente al imaginárselo, “ _Ahhhhh…._ ” Muy ida en sus sensaciones debía de estar si le contestó aquello y Bill se sintió emocionando incluso más ante aquella imagen, le besó la oreja, “¿Me mostrarás algún día?”  
   
Ginny se negó de nuevo. Si estaba haciéndose esto era cubierta para que él no viera nada. De tan solo imaginarse desnuda con las piernas abiertas y él mirándola, así como ella lo hacía con él hacía que multitud de imágenes pasara por su mente.  
   
La mordió la oreja y se la chupó, sonriendo contra ella, “…Yo no tengo ningún problema de masturbarme enfrente tuyo.”  
   
_Lo había notado._ Ginny lo miró a los ojos, “¿Con el cepillo?” preguntó no pudiendo mantenerse sería y los dos se rieron en ese momento. Rompieron el momento pues no hacían más que recuperar el aliento para volverse a mirar y carcajearse de nuevo con ganas.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

  
   
“Esa estuvo buena.” Bill le dijo riéndose una y otra vez. Cuando por fin se pudo calmar la miró a los ojos, “ _Pervertida_.”  
   
“…No tanto como tú.” Fue su respuesta.  
   
Estaba dudando aquella declaración pues hasta ahora su hermanita no era para nada inocente en todo lo que hacían, _“…Pues te gusta…”_ Tal vez era eso lo que más le ponía de ella. A parte del tabú. _Con ella compartía el morbo en todo esto._  
   
“ _…Sí…_ ”  
   


Bill pasó saliva cuando la vio moviendo la mano de nuevo, “¿Cuándo te tocas piensas en mí?” _¿O en Harry?_ Sin palabras ella le asintió, “ _¿Mis dedos, mi boca, mi verga?_ ”  
   
“… _Sí…siempre tú…_ ” Le respondió, no especificando que, con todas, “ _…Sí…_ ”  
   
A pesar de como empezaron la sentía más desinhibida con cada segundo, “Déjame sentir tu humedad…” la pierna de ella se tensó de inmediato debajo de su mano, él prosiguió a acariciarle la totalidad de su muslo, “Un ratico nada más, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo en un principio. Sabes que lo quieres. Y yo también me muero por acariciártela.” La voz de Bill susurró baja y sin aire.  
   
“El tuyo es el único que he tocado…en cambio tu…apuesto a que has tocado demasiadas.”  
   
La miró no sabiendo de donde venía aquello, “Ninguna como la tuya,” le dijo cada vez acercándose más a su tesorito. Mirándola a los ojos le quitó la cobija de encima y como ella no se negó colocó la mano entre sus piernas, sintiendo la tela empapada, pero lo que tocó no fue su coñito, sino la mano de ella que se cubría debajo del calzón. No se dio por vencido y le apretó la mano varias veces sobre los nudillos, disfrutando de sus jugos, “pequeñita, mojadita, virgen…… _necesitada_ …” La escuchó volviéndose a quejar en cuanto le volvió a apretar la mano, “ _Tan necesitada después de este mes de jueguitos sucios_.” Ella se quejó bajamente y la vio erizándose lo que decidió aprovechar, “¿No quieres saber cómo se siente que te acaricie la rajita lentamente? ¿El clítoris? ¿Has pensado en cómo se sentirán dos de mis dedos dentro tuyo? Apuesto que este coñito necesita algo que apretar con curiosidad.” la respiración de Ginny mas apurada que antes, varios quejidos dejándola mientras le susurraba al oído, sin mirarla, sus caderas moviéndose hacia arriba. Indirectamente buscando sus dedos.  
  
_Bill era muy bueno en esto,_ se dijo, habiéndose dejado de tocar más sintiendo sus pezones como piedra.  
   
“Ginny, me muestras como te gusta. Si te quieres detener, si te sientes abrumada, me dices, me detengo y olvidamos el asunto. _Ya sabes cómo son las cosas._ ”  
   
Sin poderlo evitar Ginny extrajo la mano de sus interiores y giró la cara no mirando hacia él, y cerrando los ojos, no pudo evitar temblar mientras él a palma abierta empezó a apretarla en su mano, cada vez más fuerte. Se escuchó haciendo gemiditos y aquello la avergonzó. Después de unos momentos Bill con índice y corazón le empezó a rozar la rajita suavemente sobre el calzón. Se sintió abriendo más sus piernas después de unos segundos. Para Bill no hubo más confirmación que el silencio y que ella no lo detuvo. Sabiendo que de repente no lo dejaría acariciarla por mucho tiempo llamó su nombre, recordándole que quería que lo mirara. Ella después de unos segundos le mantuvo la mirada mientras lentamente le hizo la ropa interior a un lado, Ginny no se negó y con dos dedos le acarició directamente la rajita, haciendo su camino entre su vello púbico, haciendo presión y fácilmente deslizándose hacia sus labios menores, humedad liquida había _en demasía,_ “Cielos, Ginny, _estás empapada._ ” Dijo sin aire y deleitándose de la suavidad, le pasó los dedos por ambos labios y los bajó hasta donde lo creyó prudente. Después volvió a subir en zigzag. Sus labios estaban hinchados y eran carnosos, estudiando su reacción llevó su dedo hasta su clítoris, rozándolo suavemente. La vio cerrando los ojos, y la escuchó quejándose, Bill continuó y tras unos momentos hizo mayor presión, y la rodeó lentamente, “¿Te gusta así?”  
   
_“…Sí...”_ se escuchó diciendo en un medo suspiro y se remojó los labios.  
   
Que le respondiera lo sorprendió, “ _¿Si?_ ” preguntó con un hilito de voz suave y cariñoso, queriéndola incitar.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

   
_“…Sí…”_  
  
Sin saberlo Ginny le contestó de la misma manera, pero después de unos momentos la vio como despertando de una ensoñación.  
   
“Bill-” dijo cerrando las piernas.  
   
Sintió pánico proveniente de ella, y alejó su mano, apretándola entre el muslo y el coñito, “Relájate.” Culpa le llegó sabiendo porque ella se quería negar, pero esta lo abandonó rápidamente con la calentura.  
   
“Eres mi her-”  
   
La besó, “ _No ahora._ Cierra los ojos imagínate que es Harry o quien quieras haciéndote esto, no yo. _Es más fácil._ ” él por su parte ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella en estas circunstancias.   
   
Le besó el hombro, apoyando su lengua contra la piel de él, “No puedo dejar de pensar que eres tú,” _y todo lo que podían hacer cuando quisieran,_ aun así, el miedo permanecía _. “Quiero que seas tú.”_  
   
“Entonces déjame.” Volvió a colocar su mano entre las piernas de ella y le pasó el dedo rápida y firmemente por el botoncito. Bill creyó que cerró las piernas por la intensidad de las caricias, pero no fue así, el ‘no’ que escuchó mientras se giraba hacia a un lado lo achacó a que quería prolongar la sensación. “ _Sí, sí, así, déjalo que pase._ ” En el calor del momento él la siguió con su cuerpo, por su peso ella quedando boca abajo y le apretó el botoncito bruscamente, ella quejándose sensualmente por tres o cuatro segundos para después emitir un gemido mientras las piernas y caderas le temblaban, corriéndose de inmediato. Bill no se detuvo, le continuó prolongando el placer, hasta que la sintió empezando a convulsionar incomoda y le rogaba que se detuviera, así lo hizo.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

   
Ginny se encontró atónita mientras le daba la espalda y se sostenía del colchón, el peso de Bill contra ella. Le había dicho que un _‘no’_ sería un no, pero esta vez que se lo dio él _no_ la escuchó. ‘Conmigo no tienes que preocuparte. No voy a exigir nada más de lo que quieras darme,’ también le había dicho una vez, _¿pero no fue eso lo que acabó de pasar? Se sintió confundida y traicionada._  
  
Lo sintió que fue a sacar la mano de entre el colchón y ella e inclinó las caderas permitiéndoselo, pero no fue eso lo que sucedió, lo sintió metiéndole la mano entre los interiores, acariciándole el monte de venus y el vello púbico mientras la agarraba en su palma firmemente y le hacía abrir las piernas otro tanto para próximamente empezar a jugar con ella y su humedad directamente.  
Se encontró inmóvil, **_del terror_** del enojo, **_de la confusión,_** ella le había dicho que no, y él había continuado, y ella, _ella se corrió._  
No lo había querido pero de todas formas se corrió ** _…¿O si lo había querido?_**  
No estaba segura de nada. Si era culpa de él o de ella. De todas formas, él continuó… ** _pero seguramente porque ella lo dejó llegar hasta ese punto._**  
   
Bill estudiaba con mayor detenimiento su humedad, sus pliegues, subió sus dedos buscando su clítoris y en cuanto encontró la pepita la rodeó lentamente, aplicando presión haciéndola quejar y brincar al aun estar sensible.  
   
Ginny de repente sintió índice y pulgar volviéndose a mover suavemente contra su clítoris, haciéndola dar respingos, con miedo se dejó hacer por un rato, _ella se lo había buscado._ **_¿Cómo Bill iba a saber que en verdad no deseaba esto cuando toda la tarde le había indicado lo contrario? Cuando emocionada lo había seguido hasta su apartamento._** Lo sintió moviéndose después de una eternidad y de repente lo sintió acomodándoselo contra las nalgas mientras se empezaba a rozar contra estas, “Bill, no-”  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

La interrumpió escondiendo la cara contra su cuello, “Mira como me tienes...”  
   
Sus manos se cerraron en las sabanas, **_asustada_** de que de repente le fuera a dar por penetrarla. Sabía que no tendría la fuerza para detenerlo.  
   
La sintió que se fue a mover y se lo impidió, “Te correrás más fuerte en esta posición…” en ese momento notó que la humedad en su clítoris y alrededor de este desapareció y bajo más su mano, trayendo más humedad y dejándola en su clítoris.  
   
Lo sintió restregándole los cuatro dedos de subida hasta su clítoris y después golpeándola suavemente, los sonidos húmedos y chapuceantes avergonzándola, y más confusión le dio la traición de su cuerpo, pues se descubrió abriendo un tanto más las piernas ante los golpes. Estaba sudada y jadeante y trataba de no empujar contra la mano, pero el alejarse era restregarse contra su poya.  
   
Su suavidad, su humedad y la respiración entrecortada de ambos siendo lo único que a él le llamaba la atención. Sus quejidos bajos también. _¿Siempre se mojaba así o era porque era él?_ No pregunto por no apenarla. Pero la palma de su mano se encontraba empapada gracias a la posición. Cuando deslizo un dedo hasta su huequito empezó a rodearlo lentamente, de inmediato vio que la sorprendió, pues ella levantó la cabeza un poco, “¿Me quieres aquí? ¿O al cepillo?” preguntó no obteniendo respuesta, hizo fuerza en el punto estratégico y tras unos momentos de intentarlo y de ella quejarse con malestar su primer nudillo ingresó, ya después fue seguir el canal hasta que no pudo ingresar más. “Oh Ginny,” apoyó la frente contra el colchón conteniéndose, calor, temblores, humedad, estrechez, “ _¿Sabes cuánto he deseado esto?_ ” No pudo dejar de decir, quejándose y haciendo un circulo con la punta de su dedo y otro con sus caderas. Sintió sus músculos tratando de contraerse pero no encontrando mucho sobre que hacerlo, “Tú también, mi amor,” le dijo, su pulgar colocándose a trabajar contra su clítoris.  
   
Se escuchó quejándose en cuanto a ello y Ginny no pudo evitar subir sus caderas y a su vez restregarse contra el pene de él. Aquel dedo sintiéndose más grande que dos de ella.   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

   
Bill se movió suavemente en un mete y saca, sus músculos tratando de aprisionarlo, después de unos momentos empezó a rodearle el huequito con otro dedo.  
   
Aquello le dolió, le fastidió, “No, no, espérate…” pidió.  
   
Bill dejó aquello y con un dedo adentro y con el pulgar en el clítoris la hizo empezar a relajarse. El otro dedo aun rodeándola. Con su mano libre le hizo el cabello a un lado y le empezó a besar el cuello, llevó esa mano entre ella y el colchón y tomó un seno en su mano, distrayéndola, haciéndola relajar. Y haciendo presión con su otro dedo. Poco a poco se empezó a abrir camino, deteniéndose cuando sentía indicios de que algo no le gustaba, pero con paciencia llegó a su meta. E hizo presión empujando fuertemente cuando tuvo ambos dedos adentro. _“Ahí,”_ Estaba tan apretada que no había forma que algo más grueso le entrara. Trató de abrirla desde adentro para mayor morbo.  
   
Ginny tiró sus caderas hacia atrás quejándose bajamente. _Era una sensación extraña sentirlo de esa forma adentro, las yemas de sus dedos acariciándola desde adentro, hasta donde ella nunca había alcanzado._  
  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Sintió las caderas de ella moviéndose circularmente y se sonrió, quería agacharse, desnudarla y mirar donde sus dedos se encontraban enterrados mas no lo hizo sabiendo que la avergonzaría. Talvez mas tarde lo trataría con su aprobación. Sus músculos internos aferrándose fuertemente a él y continuó con dificultad jugando con su clítoris, tratando de que ella colocara mayor presión en este. “¿Te gusta sentirme así?” como respuesta de repente la escuchó empezándose a quejar bajamente, sus caderas inclinándose hacia arriba, permitiendo mayor penetración y restregando su culito contra él.  
   
Ginny cerró los ojos y se empezó a quejar, quiso negarse a las sensaciones que de repente le llegaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue tensarse más. De repente la voz de él baja y contra su oreja mientras le decía lo bien que se sentía, como lo estaba apretando, como estaba empapada por él, rompió su detenimiento y de repente un orgasmo como nunca había tenido la traspasó. Su cuerpo entero se le erizo, sus dedos doblándose no pudiendo controlarlos y se sintió temblando. Se escuchó quejándose bajamente y no le interesó. Bill dejó su clítoris y empezó a mover bruscamente los dedos dentro de ella, de repente sintió ganas de orinar y una sensación fuerte que no reconocía, entre más se negaba a aquella sensación más sintió su vientre bajo contrayéndose. _Era bueno, muy bueno. “Bill…Bill…oh Bill…”_ de repente él sacó sus dedos y la presión bajó.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

   
Bill se alejó de su trasero y se acomodó mejor, bajándole los calzones para poder moverse con mayor maniobrabilidad. Sin dar esperas volvió a introducir sus dedos en ella, continuando con sus movimientos bruscos al encontrar su punto g, “Déjalo que pase, déjalo que pase mi amor…” le pidió, volviendo a sacar sus dedos y volviéndole a acariciar los labios y clítoris rápidamente con cuatro dedos moviéndolos de lado a lado, pero nada le llegó. Bill se volvió a introducir, de pasada estudió su coñito desde ese ángulo más era muy poco lo que podía ver gracias a la oscuridad y su abundante vello púbico.  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ginny sintió la presión aumentando de nuevo, más se concentró en no relajarse _, en no dejarlo pasar,_ hizo dos puños con las sabanas y apoyó la frente contra la cama, sin notarlo abriendo más las piernas al querer huir de él. _¿Qué le hacía?_ Se preguntó, continuando haciendo fuerza con su estómago y muslos. Encontrando _un placer inmenso_ incluso en _no_ dejar ocurrir lo que él le decía. Continuó tratando de no quejarse, de hacerlo bajamente y entre dientes, si contenerse era _delicioso_ no se quería imaginar cómo se sentiría dejarlo pasar. Los dedos de Bill saliendo y acariciándole por fuera no sabía que quería provocar, pero se sentía bien, la dejaban descansar de las ganas de orinar y las cosquillas fuertes y perversas en su interior. Era una sensación inscribible pero _deliciosa._ Era _extraño muy extraño, p_ or un segundo, _tan solo un segundo_ y con curiosidad decidió dejar de contraer sus músculos y los aflojó, no se contrajo cuando las cosquillas perversas aumentaron la presión, tampoco detuvo las ganas de orinar porque antes aquello la hizo sentir mejor, su cuerpo vibrando completamente, y se dejó ir, olvidando que haría eso tan solo por un segundo.  
   
Una sensación como nunca traspasándola, haciéndola perder la compostura y la cabeza, sonriéndose disfrutando de aquello, escuchando un chapuceo lejano y aquello parecía ser interminable porque la sensación rica de _presión perversa_ se mantenía mientras Bill continuaba masajeando aquel lugar dentro de ella. Era un crescendo. Esto era una montaña rusa en que las sensaciones parecían terminar para iniciar de nuevo súbitamente…en la que podía continuar montando. Su cuerpo entero vibrando, convulsionando y ella agarrándose de las sabanas cada vez más, ausentemente escuchaba a Bill animándola, pero no lo oía realmente. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía porque el sacaba sus dedos para sobarle los labios por afuera, pero aquello también la hacía sentir bien. Se escuchó pidiéndole que continuara, _que no se detuviera._  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Ya no recordaba en pensar que Bill había actuado incorrectamente, tampoco le importó el sonido chapuceante entre sus piernas que salía cuando la presión empezaba a ser demasiada, pero en cuanto lo dejaba ir era reemplazado por el _placer más rico del mundo._ No podía dejar de quejarse bajamente, “hay, hay , hay _gggggggg…_ ” Cuando sintió tener suficiente, _aunque estaba segura que podía tener más,_ le pidió que se detuviera, cansada, _exhausta,_ y anonada. Trató de alejar sus caderas de la mano de él pero Bill no se detuvo, continuó, dándole tres veces más aquella sensación. Su cuerpo contorsionándose, no sabía él a qué horas dejó de apoyar sus caderas contra ella, sólo sabía que ella subía las suyas más, y doblaba las piernas para darle _bastante_ acceso. Sus pies se contraían solos y ella se agarraba de las sábanas. _“Oh, Bill, cielos, cielos, aghhhhhh, ah, ah, ah, Bill, Bill, aghhhhh, ngggggggggggggggggggg, anghhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah…dios mio,”_ _No podía creer lo bien que se sentía._ Su cuerpo entero vibrando.  
   
Bill tenía una sonrisa y mirada perversa en la cara, _“¿Te gusta Ginny?”_ le preguntó, moviéndose más rápido y cansado, pero detenerse no lo iba a hacer con ella perdiendo su cabeza. _No le gustaba, le encantaba._  
   
_“Hay sí, Bill, ¡sí!”_  
  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

_“¿Quieres otrico?”_ le preguntó no esperando respuesta y moviendo todo su brazo bruscamente, apretando y sobando la zona esponjosa dentro de ella y de inmediato ella inclinó mas sus caderas, permitiéndoselo.  
  
_“oh…ah….oh….Bill, Bill, ggggggggghhhhhngggggggggggggggggggg, anghhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah” oh, dios, esto era fantástico, “¿Qué me haces Bill?”_  
   
Bill se carcajeó, agachándose y mordiéndole perversamente la nalga. En ese momento podría hacerle lo que quisiera, pero esto nunca le había pasado en la vida así que quería seguir jugando con ella, “Hacerte correr hasta que no puedas más, _Ginny._ ” Le dijo enloquecido ante lo que sucedía. No podía ver los chorros que la dejaban, pero los sentía. Cada vez que ella se empezaba a quejar en crescendo y después le daba esos _ghhhh_ podía sentir un chorro y para ahora no estaba seguro si era que se corría a chorros o la hacía perder control de su uretra. _No que importara,_ no se iba a detener, “Vamos, uno más, unito,” le pidió dándole una nalgada que la hizo contraer sobre él y quejarse obscenamente, comenzó un mete y saca brutal.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

   
Para el momento ninguno de los dos estaba pensando claramente.  
   
_“¿A mi hermanita le gusta correrse en mis dedos? ¿Cogérselos?”_ le preguntó, haciéndola quejar de nuevo.  
   
“ _¡Sí!_ ”  
   
Llevó sus dedos de nuevo hasta su punto g sobándola fuertemente y notando que ya la caricia especial no tenía el efecto de antes, _“Ginny, regálame otro, Ginny,”_ después de unos momentos y mayor presión la sintió contrayéndose de nuevo y levantando las caderas. “Aquí viene otro mi amor, otrico…”  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

“Ahy, _Bill,_ _Bill,_ aghhhhhh, no más por…ah, ah, ah,” sintió de nuevo la sensación y la bienvino, “ _ggggggggghhhhhnggggggggggggggggggggAHHHHH ahhhhhh, ahhhh, ahhh, ahh,”_ su cuerpo se sacudió y no pudo dejar de sonreírse cansada y ya no le importaba lo que él dijera, se dejó ir hacia adelante y cerró sus piernas. “a _hy_ , _Bill,_ _Bill, ya no más, muy ah,_ ah, _rico_ …pero no más.” No podría más si él le daba por hacerle eso de nuevo.  
   
Con su mano aprisionada y empapada continuó apretando la masa esponjosa pero sus caderas no hicieron más que sacudirse fuertemente, cada vez que hacía más presión, ella cerró las piernas habiendo tenido suficiente.   
   
Ausente quedó al mundo después de que aquello acabó, sintió a Bill moviéndola, haciendo lo que nunca había hecho, abrirle las nalgas y acomodar su poya tiesa y desnuda entre estas, moviéndose, sentándosele prácticamente en el culo y apretándola y aquello la asustó al principio, pero al ver que no trataba de propasarse de más lo dejó pasar, no podía siquiera hacer un esfuerzo para que algo le interesara. Fue algo rápido de un par de empujones para sentirlo mojándole entre las nalgas y tibiamente la espalda para después acostarse sobre ella, casi aplastándola contra el colchón y aquello también _le gustó_. 

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Lo sintió besándole el cuello, quitándole el cabello pegado a su piel mojada, para tener más acceso, la besó entre los omoplatos, le acarició los costados, ambos respiraron fuertemente recuperando el aliento. Lo sintió sonriendo contra su piel cuando regresó a su oreja.  
   
_“Ya no eres más una virgen inocente…”_ le susurró juguetonamente halándole el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios. Podía que no se lo hubiera metido, pero una parte de él había entrado en ella, la había penetrado donde nadie nunca antes había estado, además de ella misma y el cepillo suertudo _. “¿Son mis dedos mejor que el cepillo?”_ beso en la mejilla, _“Apuesto que no te le corrías así a este…”_  
   
Ginny cerró los ojos, escuchando la voz y caricias cariñosas de Bill, que hacían contraste con las cosas sucias que le decía, o la forma brusca con que la había tratado hacía momentos nada más.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

   
“Me gustó como sonabas…y como me rogabas…hay, _Ginny_ ,” atribuía su silencio a estar cansada. Bill se separó de ella y vio su pecho mojado y la espalda de ella también. Se le acostó al lado, acariciándole la espalda, “Te me corres en los dedos como nadie lo ha hecho antes,” Con la mano empezó a untarle todo su semen en la espalda, agachándose y besándole el hombro, “Mis corridas encima de ti…” a propósito se le había corrido entre las nalgas, queriendo que su semen bajara entre estas y se depositara así fuera superficialmente en su coñito. No sabía porque había hecho eso, pero lo hecho ya hecho estaba. Después de no obtener respuestas exhaló, “¿Te lastimé?” le preguntó…pues los movimientos de sus dedos, y después de sus manos agarrándole las caderas y los muslos habían sido bastante bruscos. Si no le dolía hoy le dolería mañana, pero que le dolería no le cabía duda.  
   
“No…” Ginny respondió sin siquiera poder hablar. Conmocionada pero muy cansada para pensar. No se negó cuando él le acabó de bajar los calzones citando haberlos empapado. _Haber empapado todo._ Ginny cogió una almohada y enterró su cara en esta, apenada, pero en vez de sentirlo abrirle las piernas y mirar entre estas sintió que la cubrió pudorosamente con algo. Levantó la cabeza y vio la camiseta de él cubriéndole el trasero, por un rato lo vio ir y venir, trayendo toalla y tendidos limpios mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, como complacido consigo mismo. Luego se le volvió a acostar al lado, esta vez la humedad debajo de él incomodándolo un tanto más no le dio mayor importancia, le besó el hombro nuevamente, “¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó bajamente y con ojos cerrados, ni con ánimos de hablar, _eso_ no fue un orgasmo. Al menos que estuviera equivocada los orgasmos eran cortos. Esto fue largo. _Mucho. Y una sensación muy diferente._  
   
Bill descubrió que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, o la sensación de adoración que sentía por ella tras verla como quedó, _como la dejó,_ “…Nunca me había pasado eso con una mujer.” Se dijo orgulloso. De todas las cosas que había leído y visto, nunca creyó que le haría pasar por eso a _una virgen_ y sin siquiera haberlo estado intentando realmente. Se agachó y apoyó sus labios contra los de ella.  
   
Ginny lo esquivó tras unos segundos, “¿Qué?” preguntó confundida. “¿ _Qué_ fue _eso_?”  
   
Bill no le quiso responder, y le continuó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando ella se sentó en su cama con poca paciencia estudió la visión, completamente desnuda y tan solo sosteniendo de un triangulito su camisa contra su centro desnudo, le quería hacer esa camiseta a un lado y enterrarle la cara en el coñito. Con la yema de su dedo le acarició el muslo interno, “…Eso fue correrse a _chorros._ ” La palabra salió de sus labios con satisfacción. Se lanzó hacia ella besándole el muslo, sintiendo cierto sabor suave pero amargo en ella, “te me corriste a chorros, _Ginny_ …”  
   
Ginny estaba exhausta, no quería más que descansar, molesta con su actitud lo cogió del cabello alejándolo de ella a la fuerza. Pero fue al mirarlo cuando notó la cama mojada, _empapada,_ debajo de ella, de inmediato lo soltó y de un brinco se puso de pie, viendo la sabana verde clara empapada en el lugar y toda alrededor de donde ella había estado, “ _Oh, cielos, oh, cielos_ , _hay no…no, no, no_.” se dijo con vergüenza, “ _Lo siento, Bill, no sé qué pasó yo-_ ”  
   
Se le acercó no dejándola continuar. Trayéndola hasta él y plantándole los labios en la boca mientras la abrazaba. “Está bien,” le dijo moviéndola en sus brazos y enterrando la cara en el cuello de ella, “No te preocupes. No es nada malo.” Respiró profundamente, oliendo el aroma del shampoo de Ginny junto a la secreción que inundaba la habitación, después se sonrió y la encaró, tomándole la carita en sus manos, “Al contrario, es algo muy bueno.” _¡la había hecho perder el control de aquella manera!_ “¿Te gustó bastante? ¿Te gustó que te hiciera sentir así? Después de que hay placer en el sexo no hay nada de qué avergonzarse…”  
   
Se sostuvo de él con una mano, sus piernas muy débiles, viéndolo regresar a ser el Bill que ella conocía, “...Pero me oriné.” Volvió a mirar hacia el charco grande, “ _¡Oh, dios, Bill qué pena!_ ”  
   
Se burló de ella y la abrazó a él, “No importa si son orines…lo disfrutaste.” le dijo, acariciándola, “Y lo disfruté. Me gustó. Me gustó. _No te preocupes, ¿está bien?_ ” le besó la frente y después hizo un encantamiento, y al instante las sabanas estaban secas…más no limpias. Había estado a punto de cambiarlas, pero lo pensó mejor. Tomó a Ginny de la mano y la guió de nuevo a la cama, viéndola aun cubriéndose su centro con su camiseta y era sumamente sensual cuando sólo lo hacía con la mano abierta apoyando la tela de esa manera. “Lo que sé es que lo que te sucedió no es normal, no a todas las mujeres les pasa y…supongo que eres una de las afortunadas. Yo mismo no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió.”  
   
Se sonrojó aún más, “…Eso nunca me había pasado.” Dijo, acostándose nuevamente.  
   
Bill le sonrió descaradamente y tomó su cara en sus manos, “Mejor todavía.” _Él era el primero._ “A mí tampoco me había llegado a pasar antes con otra mujer.”  
   
Ginny dudaba aquello. _A ella le pareció que sabía muy bien lo que había estado haciendo._  
  
Bill la volvió a besar, pero no la sintió respondiéndole. “A decir verdad…aquello me impactó,” no estaba seguro si aquello era normal, o si ella aparte de correrse a chorros había tenido orgasmos múltiples…no tenía ni idea.  
  
Lo sintió apretándola de nuevo a él y agachó la cabeza para empezar a chuparle un pezón, “…Estoy cansada, Bill.” Le dijo como excusa y él l le asintió dejándola tranquila. Ginny no sabía muy bien que pensar de lo que sucedió, aun se sentía confundida y no sabía si hablarlo con Bill, cuando levantó la cabeza para hacerlo lo encontró ya dormido, “Bill…” llamó su nombre, pero él no dio señas de escucharla.  
   
Cuando se despertó se encontró sola en la habitación, la cama sintiéndose tan cómoda que era imposible querer dejarla, todo su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina. Al principio en su mente nublada le achacó a lo sucedido a un sueño pero cuando sintió la sabana contra su cuerpo se descubrió desnuda. La camisa que él le había dado a un lado. _Cielos._ Se dijo recordando lo sucedido.  
   
Claridad mental viniendo a su mente, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dejado pasar.  
   
_Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que estaba mal abrirse de piernas para su hermano, y eso había hecho, había dejado que esto llegara demasiado lejos._  
  
_Y aun así lo disfrutó…bastante…aun cuando no lo quiso._  
   
_Era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida._  
  
Se sentó en la cama e inmediatamente dolor la traspasó, entre sus piernas, en sus caderas, sus piernas, su estómago bajo. Como si hubiera hecho ejercicio…un ejercicio muy enérgico y se avergonzó de nuevo al imaginarse como había estado en rodillas y codos, o rodillas y hombros, dejándole el curo al aire. Si algo le quedaba era que él no se propasó demasiado, pudo haberse aprovechado, a la fuerza haber tenido sexo con ella y ella no lo hubiera detenido con lo bien que se estaba sintiendo. Probablemente en su estado hasta se lo hubiera _rogado_ si aquello la hubiera hecho sentir mejor. _“Cielos.”_ Pero no creía que hubiera algo mejor a lo que ya la había hecho sentir.  
   
Quejándose bajamente cogió la camisa y cubriéndose con esta fue hasta el baño, duchándose no tan rápidamente y estudiando las marcas que podía ver formándose, transformándose en un par de días o al siguiente en morados. En su cintura y caderas, en sus muslos. _Bill se dejó llevar._ Dejó que el agua helada aclarara su mente incluso más. Cuando creyó tener suficiente se salió de la ducha más se quedó en el baño otro rato, dándole vergüenza encararlo. Se miró en el espejo encontrándose la misma mirada de siempre, aunque se sentía decepcionada. Arrepentida. Era muy niña para que le sucediera lo que le sucedió, así le hubiera gustado. Pensó en su madre, si la hubiera escuchado _chillando y gimiendo, rogando_ obscena y gustosamente por Bill. Si la hubiera visto la cara y sonrisa degenerada mientras el placer la recorría. Dejó esa clase de pensamientos y volvió a la habitación, vistiéndose lentamente y tratando de no darle importancia a sus dolores, pero aquello no era más que un recordatorio.   
   
Bill entró en la habitación en cuanto escuchó ruido, sintiendo el olor encerrado a sexo en esta, “¿Cómo estás?” le preguntó dirigiéndose a la ventana, corriendo la cortina y abriendo la ventana, dejando pasar la luz de la noche y el aire.  
   
“Bien.” Le mintió.  
   
Bill le sonrió de soslayo, yendo hasta donde ella y tomándola de la mano mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella y le daba un beso corto que ella no devolvió, tal vez por la ventana abierta, “…Si me hubiera corrido tan largo y tan fuerte como lo hiciste hoy estaría más que bien.” La soltó de la mano, enredando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de ella y quitándole el cabello de la cara, “Estaría más entusiasmado…”  
  

[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

  
Ginny se alejó, al hacerlo sintiendo dolor al cabello enredarse en las manos de él, “Sigo cansada.”  
   
Le asintió, “Hay comida, ¿tienes hambre?”  
   
En ese momento Ginny vino a notarlo. Le asintió, recordándose que en su afán de estar con él ellos apenas si habían desayunado y se habían venido a encerrar en ese apartamento todo el día.  
   
El 12 de Grimmauld Place resultaba ser demasiado tenebroso para ambos, incluso después de que limpiaron la habitación que ella encontró. No se sentían tranquilos, se sentían vigilados y aquello los inquietaba, cada craqueo de la madera era un elfo apareciendo o alguien descubriéndolos. Y la casa traqueaba bastante. No disfrutaban. Además, Bill regresó a un trabajo que no les permitía compartir el tiempo juntos al que ya estaban acostumbrados. Por eso el apartamento de él pasó a ser su lugar de encuentro y por lo ocurrido ese día ya Ginny estaba teniendo dudas en cuanto a ello.  
   
Bill la notaba callada, e incómoda, pero se imaginaba que era por lo sucedido, “¿Estás bien?” le volvió a preguntar, preocupado.  
   
Ginny le asintió en silencio y comiendo despacio.  
   
“¿Qué quieres hacer?” decidió preguntarle. Una parte suya deseaba regresar a la habitación, quería ver si eso de que ella se corriera a chorros era algo que volvería a pasar.  
   
“Vamos a dar una vuelta.” Le contestó. “Y después a la casa.”  
.  
.  
.  
Bill notó a Ginny siendo cortante con él o evitándolo en sus próximas visitas al 12 de Grimmauld, nunca quedándose a solas a propósito, o entablando conversación animadamente con cualquiera que tuviera alrededor para no permitirle acercársele.  
   
Cuando por fin pudo hacerla hablar sobre lo sucedido la semana anterior Bill se sorprendió ante la diferencia de lo que ambos percibían había sucedido. Aunque vio que ella no lo acusaba de nada y seguía diciendo que le había gustado _bastante_ , sentía como si lo acusara de haberse propasado. Al final los dos terminaron confundidos y en silencio pensando las cosas. Así fue como los encontró Hermione en la biblioteca; él en frente de la ventana con la cabeza apoyada a esta y Ginny sentada en el mueble. Ella inmediatamente notó que algo sucedía porque les preguntó que les pasaba a lo que Ginny le sonrió diciéndole que nada.   
   
Si había algo que Hermione no sabía hacer era ser mala amiga, y callarse. Así que por supuesto quiso saber qué sucedía y Bill dijo algo que creyó que a Ginny le iba a disgustar mas no fue así, “Hablábamos del primer año de Ginny en Hogwarts, y como el regreso de ya-sabes-quién puede estarla afectando así no lo demuestre.” Era verdad que habían hablado de eso, pero fue hace semanas. Vio a Ginny sorprendiéndose, pero después asintiendo.  
   
“ _¡Oh!_ ” Hermione dijo también sorprendida.  
   
Ginny se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada. Bill se volvió a girar hacia la ventana. Por el reflejo de esta viendo que Hermione les creyó.  
   
Ambos se habían vuelto buenos mentirosos.  
   
Hermione se marchó después de unos momentos.  
.  
.  
.  
El apartamento de Bill quedaba más cerca al 12 de Grummauld Place que la Madriguera, así que se le facilitaba pasarse por allí casi diariamente, después de la conversación que tuvieron Bill dejó de hacerlo por varios días. Por la culpa, la preocupación.  
   
Él se había propasado y no la culpaba de ningún modo -ella sí debió de haber sido más inherente con su negativa-. Él la había seducido. Él era mayor, mucho, y tenía que tomar su responsabilidad y así lo hizo.  
Ginny, aún más confundida que él le dijo que necesitaba uno días para pensar las cosas.  
   
No la volvió a buscar con malas intenciones. Si iba al 12 de Grimauld era para saludar a la familia.     
   
Aun así, le preocupaba y le hablaba. Le preguntaba cómo estaba.  
   
Ambos dieron las cosas por terminadas sin mayores palabras.  
   
 _¿Cómo proseguir desde allí? No había desconfianzas, pero algo se rompió entre ellos._  
  
 _¿Para qué continuar? Ella se iba para Hogwards el próximo fin de semana y ambos desde un principio sabían que esto era algo pasajero, diversión de un verano._  
  
Se abrazaron incomodos delante de todos cuando aquel fin de semana llegó y se despidieron hasta la navidad.  
.  
.  
.  
  
 


	8. FUTURO: SORPRESAS I

 

Compartiendo un viaje familiar no fue donde se imaginó su interés por Ginny se iba a volver a dar con _insistencia,_ pero cuando la vio junto a Harry caminando al borde del inmenso lago fue donde su hermana le llamó la atención. No ella, sino lo que traía puesto. Un bikini blanco, el calzón de tiras y amarrar a los lados y se encontró pasando saliva, estudiándola y su cuerpo.  
   
Y si él en sus años primorosos había tenido un buen cuerpo ella con sus años de entrenamiento de Quiditch no se quedaba atrás. Era todo musculo marcados y suaves curvas, varios hombres girándose a mirarla mientras los pasaba y ella debió de sentir incomodidad porque la vio sacando de su enorme bolso una especie de pañoleta gigante y amarrándosela a la cintura mientras Harry la estudiaba sonriéndole. Evidentemente a este le gustaba que la miraran.  
   
“Le dije a Ginny que aquello no sería algo apropiado para usar.” Fleur le comentó a Bill pasándole una bebida alcohólica de la barra. “Muy bien para cuando se vayan ellos de viaje solos, pero no para cuando están tus padres también.”  
   
Bill la miró y le sonrió, sin palabras. El cuerpo de Fleur también a la vista, pero en un vestido de baño completo, más modesto. “Ellos todavía son jóvenes.” Le comentó Bill, para el momento ya en su cuarto piso.  
   
No se tomó a mal sus palabras, “Yo soy apenas tres años mayor que ellos, y te lo digo, no es prudente.”  
   
Bill mantuvo el silencio, el vestido de baño de Ginny tampoco era nada escandaloso. Fleur tan solo yendo por la prudencia, “¿Recuerdas ese bikini negro que me encanta que uses en nuestras vacaciones?”  
   
“…Sí,” le comentó. “…No lo traje,” le comentó antes de que le preguntara.  
   
Bill se sentó en un asiento e hizo a Fleur sentársele encima, ella no colocándole peros, “Madre fue la que me dijo que algo así te quedaría bien y prácticamente me convenció para que te lo comprara.” De inmediato vio las mejillas de Fleur sonrojándose y se rió, “Ese es más desvergonzado. Créeme, a mis padres no les dará un infarto por ver una vez más a Ginny con bikini.” Tras terminar de decirle eso a Fleur levantó la mirada y se encontró directamente con la de Ginny quien lo evadió al segundo. En su mirada notando lo mismo que él sentía cuando la veía a ella con Harry. _Bien, pues a vivir con eso._ Vio a Ginny guiando a Harry hacia otro lugar y no hacia ellos, al él saludarlos desde lejos y empezar a caminar para unírseles.    
   
Para el medio día todos se encontraron en la plaza en frente del hotel, planeando ir a almorzar a un restaurante famoso del lugar. Caminaron el corto camino, comieron, él y Ginny cruzaron pocas palabras como si nada, _como ya estaban acostumbrados._  
   
A ratos, a ambos les daba por pensar que había sido un horrible error retomar lo de ellos, y a veces se sentían otra vez como aquellos jóvenes que les gustaba arriesgarse escabulléndose.  
   
Un año, un año había pasado desde que volvieron a estar juntos de esta manera.  
   
La primera vez en la propia casa de Harry y aquello carcomió a Ginny las consiguientes semanas…Irónico fue que sólo lo vino a hacer después de que Bill se marchó. Si sólo lo hubieran hecho una vez su angustia habría tenido razón, pero estuvieron juntos toda la tarde, encerrados en la habitación de huéspedes, enredados y ajenos al mundo, Bill solo marchándose cuando la hora de Harry regresar a casa se aproximó. Sino no lo habría hecho.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

   
No fue hasta dos meses después que volvieron a estar juntos, ella temerosa. La habitación de un hotel. Varias habitaciones de hotel en los consiguientes meses. Después con mayor confianza y descaro la casa de Bill, la de sus padres, la suya de nuevo.  
Para ahora no pasarían más de tres semanas alejados del otro si no había necesidad. Y sí había necesidad dos veces a la semana, por horas encerrados, deleitándose con la presencia del otro. Cuando la hora prudente de marcharse llegando el uno u el otro pidiendo que no lo hicieran, que le mintieran a sus respectivas parejas, demasiado trabajo, una reunión con varios compañeros, cualquier excusa era válida.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

   
Ambos hablando de lo que sucedía, más no querían exponer la incertidumbre que los recorría.  
   
Una incertidumbre diferente a cuando habían sido jóvenes. Que no los fueran a encontrar había sido la mayor preocupación. Aún lo seguía siendo, pero ya había mucho más en juego, sus respectivas familias a las cuales tampoco pensaban renunciar.  
   
Talvez por primera vez hablaron seriamente de lo que les sucedía, algún problema psicológico debía de haber para no poder dejar este juego obsceno entre ellos. La cuestión era que no tenían nadie más con quien hablar del asunto. Ginny propuso buscar un psicólogo muggle, pero aunque lo propuso no lo hizo enteramente, seriamente. Ella era relativamente famosa en el mundo mágico, y había muchos magos que les gustaba el mundo muggle y aquello les podía traer problemas.  
Además, era su secreto más recóndito…algo que se llevarían calladamente hasta la tumba.    
   
En una ocasión se propusieron no buscarse, dejarse, no volverse a encontrar. Aquello terminó con la visita dominical a la casa de sus padres. El oscuro cobertizo, la mano de Bill contra su boca para acallar sus quejidos, ella apoyada gustosa contra una viga de madera mientras él la clavaba a mas no poder o se detenía con las instrucciones de ella; lento, más profundo, _ugh, quédate así…Dios, Bill._  
   
_‘Harry no te lo hace así, ¿verdad?’_ le preguntó, contra el cuello, mordiéndoselo, subiéndose el ego así mismo.  
  
Había momentos en que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de traer a la conversación a la pareja del otro, más que todo en momentos íntimos pues fuera de esos momentos de debilidad no los nombraban. En aquel momento vio que su comentario molestó a Ginny.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/pM8NqIS) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

   
Veinte minutos después ella muy propia sentada en la mesa, piernas cruzadas y tomando té con el resto de mujeres en la casa, incluida su esposa.  
   
Él, sus hermanos y el bueno de Harry ayudando a su padre a cambiar de lugar algunos muebles.  
   
Ambos cruzaron miradas y se sintieron culpables.  
   
Pero no tanto como para detener un próximo encuentro.  
   
Y en ese mismo momento, en el restaurante y en medio de la comida se robaron una mirada lánguida.  
   
Ginny se giró hacia Harry, “Esta tarde me voy a ir a tomar fotos por un rato.” Le dejó saber, luego, “¿vienes?” ya sabía la respuesta, a Harry no le interesaba su hobby. Fotografía de paisajes, esperar por horas a que la luz fuera la correcta o que una nube pasara, o un animal lo hiciera, tomar cientos de fotos para solo encontrar dos con buena composición e iluminación.  
   
De reojo Bill vio a Harry haciendo una excusa y se sintió emocionando.  
   
Había una compatibilidad en todo sentido entre ellos dos. Mínimo donde no fueran hermanos no se llevarían tan bien en todos los ámbitos.  
   
Eran Bill y Ginny. Ya habían vivido más tiempo de esta manera que siendo _solo_ hermanos.  
.  
.  
.  
Para la media tarde Ginny continuaba ingresando en una zona inhóspita, mirando por sobre su hombro a Bill. Quitándose la pañoleta de su cintura y tirándola al piso, él recogiéndola a su paso y continuando siguiéndola. Cuando ella se detuvo ante un tronco caído y se giró hacia él sonriéndole él hizo un hechizo de protección, no los verían, no los oirían si alguien se aproximaba, aunque se habían cerciorado de alejarse bastante.   
   
Bill la arrinconó contra un árbol, y se empezaron a besar, lento, calmado, con roces de lengua suaves que la hacían desear esa lengua entre sus piernas, y solo el pensamiento la hizo moverse contra él.  


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Ginny colocó con cuidado la costosa cámara en el piso, Bill no dándole espacio y dejándole la cintura en frente de la cara, ella le giró los ojos sonriéndole y colocándole la mano en la cadera para ponerse de pie de nuevo. “Te veías muy apuesto hoy con esa pantaloneta de baño.” La toalla en los hombros y unas gafas de sol oscuras.   
   
Bill le sonrió, levantándole las cejas varias veces y ella se empinó a besarlo suavemente, sin afanes. “¿Alguna vez te ha interesado lo que tengo por arriba de la cintura?”  
   
Se le acercó los dos o tres centímetros que la alejaban de su hombro y se lo mordió, “¿Me dejarías terminar, _mal pensado_?” le preguntó, ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa y besándole lentamente el hombro y el pecho, se agachó un tanto y lo mordió, aunque no lo suficientemente duro como para dejar marcas, al él quejarse se levantó riéndose, “Y si a alguien le interesa lo que hay por debajo de la cintura ese eres tú. Podrías haber disimulado mejor cuando me mirabas el culo.”  
   
Bill le colocó la mano sobre una nalga y se la apretó, “Este bikini me va a matar.” Le comentó, luego se sonrió, “¿Sabes que cuando te metes al agua se te transparenta y deja ver tu vello púbico?”  
   
_“Mentiroso.”_  
   
Bill le asintió sonriéndose y llevando la mano entre ellos acariciándole el monte de venus, “Estás depilada, pero tienes una líniesita delgadita a lo largo de tu rajita, _¿o no?_ ” De inmediato la vio apenándose al notar que era verdad, “No te preocupes, solo se notaba si uno se fijaba.” _Ese Harry era un exhibicionista._ “Y prácticamente me colocaste el coño en la cara cuando te inclinaste por esa limonada. Estate agradecida que tenía gafas de sol puestas porque si no todos se hubieran dado cuenta que se me abrieron los ojos como platos.” Bill le colocó la mano en la cintura, “Este bikini me trae loco.” Le repitió, “Dime que lo compraste pensando en mí.” Ginny pasó saliva y vio que dijo algo que la incomodó, _y verdad,_ probablemente Harry fue el que lo compró. Uno pensaría que si lo que le ponía era exponer a su mujer a miradas y comentarios lascivos al menos el idiota de Harry haría un buen esfuerzo para satisfacerla en la habitación.  
   
“…Digamos que no podía esperar a que lo vieras…a que me lo quitaras.”  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Decidió dejarlo así y se agachó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja y después despacio hasta su cuello, “¿Tenemos tiempo?” se decidió a preguntar y ella asintió, lo que le hizo recordar la cámara. El hobby de Ginny, fotografía de paisajes y en lo que se perdía por horas y lo que nadie encontraba ya extraño. Fleur con Hermione de compras.  
   
Enredó su dedo pulgar en la mitad del bikini y haló hacia abajo exponiéndole su pecho a su vista. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, después de veinte años ella aun lo embobaba con su belleza. Sus manos fueron a agarrarle las tetas, masajeándoselas lentamente, circulando sus pezones con sus pulgares hasta que los dejó duros, tiesos y doliendo. La miró a los ojos pendiente de su reacción y le pegó dos manotazos en las tetas, ella quejándose y sacando pecho, gustándole, lo que le dejaba ver que hoy podía ser rudo con ella y no se quejaría.  
 

   
“…Digamos que no podía esperar a que lo vieras…a que me lo quitaras.”  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

  
“No vayas a dejar marcas.” Le advirtió. Lo vio pensándolo por un momento para repetir de nuevo el tratamiento, Ginny tomándolo de la cintura y quejándose de nuevo. Bill se detuvo para descender sobre ella ferozmente, su boca fijándose sobre un pezón, dientes mordiéndola lo suficientemente duro para hacer que la espalda se le curvara y empezara a gemir. La succionó, tirando duro de ella haciéndola temblar y apoyándola más contra el árbol. Repitió el tratamiento con su otra teta, dejando sus pezones adoloridos y rojos por sus dientes y la succión dura. Cuando volvió a la altura de sus ojos la vio sudando. Sin miramientos se desnudó en frente de ella, ella sacándose el brasiere y ambos fijándose en el otro bajo la brillante luz del día, algo que muy pocas veces como adultos llegaban a hacer. Bill llevando su mano hasta una de las tiras de su bikini y jugando con ella por un momento antes de jalarla, la mitad de su vulva sin pelitos quedando a la vista y se remojó la boca, luego colocó su mano en la otra cinta y haló, el calzón cayendo al piso. Más que tocarle la rajita le rozó el vello púbico, “Te dije, mi amor, una liniesita…”  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Bill se arrodilló manteniéndole la mirada, dejándole un besito en su vulva antes de levantarle una pierna y colocársela alrededor del hombro…y después tan solo se quedó mirándola. La visión y olor haciendo que su poya palpitara. Ginny lo tomó del cabello, abriendo las piernas sin vergüenza. Al ver que no se movía habló, “Bill te necesito.”  
   
_“¿Dónde?”_ le preguntó burlándose. Vergüenza era algo que ya se había perdido entre ellos, así que no se sorprendió cuando ella deslizó la mano derecha entre sus piernas, abriendo sus labios menores para que la viera mejor y él no pudo evitar quejarse cuando se rodó la capucha que rodeaba su clítoris. No había humedad alguna, así que no lo _necesitaba_ tanto. El dedo corazón de ella tocándole la boca y entendiendo la abrió, chupándole el dedo y dejándoselo untado de saliva, saliva que ella próximamente aplicó sobre su clítoris y Bill no pudo dejar de quejarse ante lo sucio de aquello, preguntándose si era así también con Harry o si talvez era más pudorosa.  
   
La mayor parte del tiempo él se deleitaba comiéndosele el coñito, teniendo paciencia hasta que las caderas de ella empezaban a contraerse cada vez que le pasaba la lengua por la bolita de nervios. Le pasó la lengua completamente varias veces de abajo hasta arriba, y después se introdujo en ella, probándola. Las caderas de Ginny moviéndose contra su cara, ambos ya familiarizados con el ritmo, pequeños quejidos dejándola mientras la lengua de él empezó un mete y saca.  
   
“B-Bill-” exclamó al calor empezar a esparcirse por ella y de repente él se colocó en pie. Su cabello vuelto nada por ella, la cara húmeda, y aun encontraba lujuria besarlo de esta forma y obtener sus jugos de ella misma de esta forma.    
   
Con Bill no había inhibiciones de ningún tipo.  
   


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Sin mayores explicaciones ni palabras Bill entendió que hoy podía ser lujurioso, sucio y hasta brusco con ella, que no se negaría. Se separó de ella girándola bruscamente, colocándole la mano en la espalda y haciéndola inclinar sobre el tronco, abriéndole más las piernas, mojada de desearlo. Le pasó la cabeza de su poya, haciéndola quejar con deseo. Casi un mes llevaban sin tener este tipo de interacción y con ganas de un solo movimiento la penetró, haciéndola quejar del dolor y emitir un gritillo. Bill no se movió, dejándola sentirlo todo a dentro. Una mano en su teta, sintiéndola respirar fuertemente hasta que empezó a moverse contra él. Bill no le dio espera, estableciendo un ritmo violento y brutal, apretándole las caderas y a veces la nuca, ella empujando contra él, el sonido de los quejidos de ambos, el de la humedad y el de piel contra piel aumentando las sensaciones. Con una mano tocó la de ella y la llevó hasta entre sus piernas y la hizo empezar a tocarse a sí misma. Luego llevó su mano hasta la boca de ella, y le puso el pulgar en la boca, Ginny de inmediato chupándolo fuertemente como lo haría con su poya, con su otra mano se mojó los dedos con la humedad de ella y lentamente le abrió las nalgas, pasándole el dedo por su rincón más recóndito, ella mermando los movimientos por un momento para mirarlo por sobre el hombro. Ceño fruncido. Bill sabía que saliva y jugos vaginales no eran suficiente, pero era lo que tenían en el momento y empezó a acariciarle el ojete. No solo a acariciarlo sino haciendo presión suavemente también, ella de un momento después quejándose.  
   


[](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Bill colocó el mentón contra el hombre de ella, clavándola y levantándola del piso y dejándola de esa forma en su poya, su pulgar sobándola firmemente y presionando un poco, lo suficiente para meterle solo la puntica del dedo. Ella exhalando y él viendo la piel de gallina aparecer mientras su pene se movía dentro de ella. “No se sentiría mejor si te metiera la poya por aquí.” Le preguntó susurrando y de inmediato la escuchó quejándose bajamente, más alejándose contrariada.  
   
Ginny lo miró, “No ahora.” Le dijo, alarmada, necesitaban trabajar en aquello, eso no era algo que se hacía de un día para el otro. Temió el dolor que le llegaría donde él se atreviera.    
   
“¿Me darás tu culito?” le preguntó, después de todo no era algo que habían llegado a hacer.  
   
Ginny le asintió, aunque contrariada de que a estas alturas de la vida a él viniera a interesarle aquello. Lo miró, estudiándolo, y después exhaló, “Sí. Pero después de las vacaciones.” tendrían tiempo para preparaciones lentas.  
   
_“Biiiieeen.”_ Bill le dijo, continuando jugando con su anito y después lo dejó para poder introducirse en ella rápida y fuertemente. Ginny quejándose con deseo. Por unos momentos no existió nada más que el deseo entre ellos dos, los sonidos que hacían, la mano de Ginny de repente se empezó a mover más rápido en su clítoris y la sintió tensándose, él le dio más duro, y nada más fue sentirla corriéndose para él hacer lo mismo dentro de ella. Sus caderas empujando contra el otro incluso después de unos momentos de haberse recuperado. Bill aun moviendo sus caderas lánguidamente  
al tiempo que perdía su erección, su semen dejándola y untándolos a ambos.  
   
Aquello fue anticlimático.  
   


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Bill se alejó para poder ver su cuerpo perfecto y sus fluidos dejándola. Cabello largo y rojizo adornando su espalda sudada, la parte baja de su espalda dándole paso a su culito paradito y le dio una nalgada, ambos quejándose, el amasándole la nalga lastimada. Sin advertirle se le acercó, cogiéndola de las piernas y haciéndola trepar arrodillada a un tronco caído a un lado de ellos. La posición dejándola casi al nivel de su cara una vez que él se agachó. Bill la vio mirándolo por encima de su hombro de nuevo y le sonrió, mandándole un beso para después posar su atención en su culito el cual abrió. Viendo el huequito donde él había estado hasta hacia dos minutos, vio otro poco de semen dejándola de su vagina y se la imaginó empujándolo afuera, para que él lo viera o porque no era sensato tenerlo adentro por mucho tiempo. Bill le metió dos dedos mientras apuntaba su boca justo arriba de su ojete y en su boca acumulaba saliva para después inclinarse sobre ella y dejarla caer en su anito. El cuerpo de ella de inmediato tensándose.    
   
“Bill…” murmuró, temblando de repente sintiéndolo abrir más sus nalgas para dejar su interior y llevar sus dedos húmedos hasta allí. Bill fue paciente, como siempre que quería serlo, y bañada en sudor de repente se sintió presionando contra él, su dedo rompiendo su resistencia poco a poco y ella quejándose guturalmente mientras su ojete se empezaba a abrir. Trató de relajarse y de repente lo sintió hasta su primer nudillo, ambos se quejaron, ella por la sensación él por lo que veía.  
   
Si Bill creía que su coñito era apretadito, su culo obviamente lo era imposiblemente. Se sentía fantástico. Tibio aunque seco, sus músculos contrayéndose fuertemente. Y lo que veía, el ojete apretadito alrededor de su pulgar. La piel oscura y contraída, el huequito estirándose, sacó el dedo y por unos instantes pudo ver su interior rojizo. Segundos después lo volvió a meter, en un mete y saca, cada vez haciendo más presión. Ella respirando fuertemente y la podía sentir alerta y con dudas, su coñito dejando fluir sus jugos mezclados. El aun no podía creerlo que se le estaba volviendo a colocar dura y tan rápido. Bill se quejó altamente y empujó su dedo contra ella, para dejarle notar que tanto le estaba gustando hacerle esto. “No te preocupes, no pienso hacer más que esto.”  
   


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

Semi erecto y como estaba se cogió la poya con la mano libre y la apuntó de nuevo a su coñito, introduciéndose en ella fácilmente, sintiendo su contracción en su dedo. Bill empezó un mete y saca, pero después de unos momentos se detuvo, inclinando sus caderas contra las de ella, pelotas contra su monte de venus.  
   
Los quejidos suaves de Ginny mientras él no hacía más que mover su dedo, buscando más de este y de su poya en su interior, su coñito fluyendo y pulsando sobre él. Le estaba encantando esto así no lo admitiera. Sin pensarlo le dio otra nalgada y ella se volvió a quejar al tiempo que le deslizaba la totalidad de su pulgar y lo movía dentro de ella. Un quejido gutural dejándola.  
   


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Por más que quisiera cogérsele el culito y dejándoselo chorreante de leche sabía que no podría, no sin preparación, no sin destrozarla. Bill sacó su pulgar y la escuchó quejándose bajamente, “¿Has tenido algo más grande que mi pulgar aquí?” no fue sorpresa para él verla asentir. “¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?”  
   
“ _…Con preparación y lubricante sería mejor,_ ” le contestó, remojándose los labios.  
   
_Pues sí._ Le separó las nalgas apreciando la vista. Apretadito y pequeñito el huequito, pero seco. _Cielos,_ quería adueñarse de ese hoyito. Recogió jugos de ella de su coñito y los esparció de nuevo en su anito, saliéndose de ella y agachándose para tener mejor acceso a ese culito glorioso. Se sonrió cuando la sintió tratando de alejarse al momento en que experimentalmente la lamió allí. La empezó a lamer ansiosamente, luego recorriendo el borde de su ojete, alongando su lengua y después dándole golpecitos con esta, esperando a ver si el hoyito cedía y ganaba entrada.  
   
Ginny mientras tanto tratando de no quejarse tan duro como quería hacerlo, su cuerpo convulsionando a las caricias de la lengua de Bill, haciéndole empujar sus caderas contra aquella boca. Deseaba no encontrar esto excitante, pero lo hacía. _Tanto._  
   


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

Bill le abrió más las nalgas, hasta mas no poder, la cara enterrada en ella desde este ángulo no era nada nuevo, pero sí donde estaba ubicada su boca. _¿Por qué les tomó más de veinte años empezar con esto?_ Al aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias también lo hacían los quejidos de ella, y juraría que poco a poco sintió el culito aflojándose, pudiendo penetrarla un poco más de esta forma, aquel hoyito pulsando alrededor _¡de su lengua!_ En ese momento fue que al escuchar humedad se dio cuenta que ella se tocaba el coñito, y al alejarse la vio con dos dedos dentro de sí misma y él se quejó bajamente, no estando seguro en donde poner su atención y se decidió por el culito. No sería apropiado pasar de un lugar al otro.    
 

[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

  
“Bill, follame.”  
   
Aquello lo ordenó restregándose sin vergüenza contra su cara, empujando suciamente contra él en su necesidad y Bill se sintió pulsando. Esto era sucio, excitante y perfecto en toda forma morbosa. _Toda. Ginny sería toda de él._ La escuchó llamando su nombre y se sonrió. Ella ya era de él, _se recordó_.   
Bill se colocó en pie y se adueñó de su coñito en un empujón lento. Ambos quejándose. Ambos al borde del abismo. Y Bill quería sentirla corriéndose sobre su poya con su dedo enterrado en su culito. Rápidamente recogió humedad de entre sus piernas y un par de empujones después y quejidos guturales por parte de ella, se la estaba cogiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Se la devolvería a Harry esa tarde apenas y pudiendo caminar. Lo más duro que se lo metía más ella empujaba contra él, gimiendo y quejándose, entre dolor y placer. La resistencia desapareciendo poco a poco, su dedo yendo hasta su primer nudillo. Moviendo el dedo circularmente dentro de ella.  
   
“Ah, Bill…se siente tan bien…” dijo sin aliento yéndose hacia adelante.  
   


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

La mente de Bill ya no existía, sus bolas apretándose y el coñito de ella pulsando a su alrededor sin darle pausa. Su culito apretándose al mismo tiempo sobre su dedo, sus gemidos apurándolo. La podía escuchar sorprendida ante aquello. Y empujó su pulgar viciosamente, movimientos cortos pero fuertes, como si pudiera entrar más pero no podía, y de repente se sintió deslizándose fácilmente. _¡Puta mierda!_ su dedo estaba completamente enterrado. Y calor apretado, _bastante apretado lo rodeó._ “¿ _No te basta con tentarme con tu coñito ahora también lo quieres hacer con tu culito_?”  
   
“ _Cielos._ ” Se dijo Ginny erizada cuando lo sintió dedeandole el culo fuertemente al ritmo que empujaba dentro de ella dentro su coño. “Oh, Bill, _Bill,_ Bill, _¡mierda!_ ” se quejó gutural y apropiadamente corriéndose.   
   
La espalda de Ginny se arqueó, se movió ferozmente, presionando su culo firmemente contra su pulgar, ambos hoyitos apretándolo fuertemente, pulsando espasmódicamente, y chupándolo a su interior. Bill se corrió quejándose, llenándola nuevamente, a los tres chorros se salió de ella en ambas formas, llevando su poya contra el huequito dilatado, no empujando lo suficiente para penetrarla, pero sí para seguírsele corriendo a dentro y que ella lo sintiera en su interior. Se sintió sonriendo contra ella ante eso último. Semen cayendo a sus pies de sus dos corridas. Después de quedarse sin una sola gota se alejó y ella se volteó en ese mismo momento. También riéndose y abrazándolo, las piernas no dándoles para más y se fueron al piso. Por fin descansando sentados.  
   
Mantuvieron el silencio y la cercanía. Bill besándola por unos momentos.  
   
Lo vio asomándose entre sus piernas, él tenía el fetiche de ver el semen dejándola, después de todos esos años parecía aun embobarlo. A veces jugaría con este, sacándoselo con un mete y saca de sus dedos. A veces le pediría que lo expulsara utilizando sus músculos internos. Ginny respiró profundamente, apoyando la espalda contra el árbol, acariciándole la nuca y el cabello. Cuando él volvió a erguirse entrelazaron sus dedos sin ninguna palabra. Ambos dejando que el viento los refrescara y acabara de calmar.  


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN) [](https://imgur.com/ZsAQtEN)

  
“Tú y Harry-”  
   
“Sí.” Le contestó sin dejarlo terminar. “Un par de veces… ¿Tu y Fleur?”  
   
“No.” Decidió no hacer ningún comentario ante la poya delgada y corta de Harry siendo perfecta para aquel hoyito. Aunque no pudo del otro, “¿Y te gusta?”  
   
Se sintió sonrojando, “Sí.” Era de la única forma segura en que se le corría a Harry, pero a este no le agradaba del todo al varias veces haberse llevado una sorpresita cuando se salía de ella. Por mucha preparación que hubiera debía de estar preparado para llevarse una sorpresa… Miró a Bill, “A veces por mucha preparación se puede colocar sucio…”  
   
Bill leyó entre líneas, “Sé que _eso_ pasa. No te preocupes por eso.” Respiró profundo, ya hablarían después sobre preparaciones, limpiezas y sorpresas, “¿Si me siento enorme en tu coñito…podrás tomarme en tu culito?”  
   
Se quedó mirándolo, estudiándolo de nuevo por unos segundos y en su mirada pudo ver que lo que para ella ya había sucedido en su pasado en el futuro de él todavía no, y exhaló. “Quiero _intentarlo_ , _pero con calma_.” Ella no lo había disfrutado del todo antes con él, pero ahora de repente venía y le tomaba gusto.  
   
Bill miró su reloj, tenían por ahí otra hora juntos, pero ánimos ya no habían de nada. La hizo apoyar su hombro contra él, descansando de esta manera.  
   
Últimamente cada vez que cogía a Ginny se sentía completo. Una paz que no lo acompañaba nunca más en su vida. El sexo con ella era mejor que con cualquier otra persona. Era electrificante. Le dejó un beso en la cabeza y ella a su vez lo hizo en su hombro. “¿Los planes siguen en pie para dentro de dos días?”  
   
Ginny le asintió.  


[](https://imgur.com/SBai9jq)

.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente Ginny bajó a la piscina, de inmediato viendo a Bill sentado con Fleur, esta por delante de él y entre sus piernas mientras le aplicaba bloqueador solar en la espalda, ellos compartiendo alguna clase de broma juntos porque lo vio rodeándola por la cintura y besándole el cuello delicadamente, Fleur sonriendo.  
   
Aunque nunca lo decía a una parte _muy, pero muy_ en su interior le molestaba ver cuán cariñosa era aquella relación.  
_La relación perfecta a los ojos de cualquiera._  
   
Todo el día los vio uno encima del otro, parecían dos adolescentes enamorados. Siempre lo habían parecido.  
   
Lo que más la incomodaba era que Bill adoraba a Fleur, que sus caricias no eran fingidas. Era tan solo que no se podía mantenerle siendo fiel.  
   
Para la hora de la comida toda la familia estaba hablando uno por encima del otro y de repente vio a Bill y Fleur sonreírse para acercar sus frentes juntas y darse un pico en la boca para continuar mirándose a los ojos por un instante y hacer como si nada. De reojo vio a Hermione sonriéndose y la escuchó murmurándole, “Desearía que Ron fuera así, así fuera de vez en cuando.”  
   
En ese momento Ron dejó la cuchara, _“Lo soy,”_ dijo defendiéndose, “Solo que no me gusta estar dando espectáculos frente a mi familia...y a ti tampoco, así que no sé de qué te quejas.”  
   
Harry decidió hablar, “Todo el día han estado acaramelados, creerías que estando en un hotel utilizarían la habitación, pero no.”  
   
Ginny mantuvo el silencio. Hermione acercándosele a susurrarle que Fleur estaba en sus días. Harry escuchándolas y bajamente añadiendo que la zona de diversión estaba cerrada para Bill y que no estaba siendo romántico sino calenturiento.  
   
Ginny bajó la mirada, _Bill y ella no tenían ningún problema con proseguir cuando estaba en sus días._  
   
_¿Y eran ellos **tan** abiertos sexualmente? ¿O Harry muy cerrado?_  
  
La conversación que tuvo con Hermione horas después le dejó ver que era lo segundo.  
   
A eso de las tres de mañana después de regresar con Hermione, Ron y Harry al hotel los volvieron a ver. Acostados en una silla de la piscina, Fleur encima de Bill, ambos boca arriba y mirando las estrellas, susurrándose entre ellos, riéndose y a ratos besándose. La mano de Bill abiertamente sobre un seno de Fleur.  
.  
.  
.  



	9. FUTURO: SORPRESAS II

El paquete de vacaciones que tomaron incluía un tour en donde se incluía un viaje a una isla y hacer snorkel y bucear. Aquello no era de gusto de Bill y se marcharon sin él. Sin Ginny también, pues había un taller/convención de fotografía al otro lado de la ciudad y ella quería participar. _Era su hobby._ Despidieron a la familia que no regresaría hasta dos días después.  
  
Conociéndolos ni Fleur ni Harry los quisieron hacer cambiar de parecer. Ambos dándoles las indicaciones normales.  
  
Sus padres también, así ella ya estuviera en el tercer piso y él en el cuarto.  
  
‘Bill está pendiente de Ginny.’ Dijo su padre.  
  
Y aquello era normal pues estaban en un lugar desconocido.  
  
‘Encuéntrense y coman juntos. No se la vayan a pasar cada uno por su lado.’ Dijo su madre.  
  
Harry también asintió, mirando a Bill, “Cuídala por mí, por favor.”  
  
_Bill ya sabía cómo la iba a cuidar_. Le sonrió amablemente, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Harry, “No se preocupen, como si fuera una niña, toque de queda a las nueve de la noche incluido.” Miró a Ginny, “Ya oíste a mis padres, esta noche me invitas a comer.”  
  
A Ginny no le pasaba desapercibido la muy buena farsa que ellos montaban ante todos, _“¿Y porque no me invitas tu a mí?”_  
  
“Eres la rica, hermanita. Aún tienes ganancias residuales de _Las Arpías_. Soy tu contador, estoy muy al tanto de cuanto haces sentadita y sin mover un dedo.”  
  
Un par de comentarios de aquí para allá, risas y despedidas, la familia se marchó, ellos viendo el bus desaparecer del parqueadero. Ginny blandiendo su mano para después de darle una mirada a Bill tomar hacia la torre en la que ella se estaba quedando y él caminando en dirección opuesta.  
  
Ginny a mitad de mañana partió para el hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el taller de fotografía, donde Bill había alquilado una habitación a nombre falso y pagado en efectivo. Bill llegando una hora después, sorprendido y agradándole encontrarla en ropa interior sensual para él.  
.  
.  
.  
Sesenta y nueve no había sido la actividad preferida de Ginny en su adolescencia pues decía que no se podía concentrar dándole placer a la vez que se lo daba de esta manera. _Bien, pues ya podía._ Los dos, acostados de lado, dándole placer al otro con la boca y sin afanes. Ambos deteniéndose cuando sentían que el otro empezaba a emocionarse demasiado, dando un respiro para volver a empezar.  
  
  
Después de un buen rato lo sintió pasándole el dedo por el ano y ella empezó a hacer lo mismo, sintiéndolo respingar lo que la hizo sonreír. Le besó el muslo y se lo ruñó, “¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien juegue con tu próstata?”  
  
Bill le sacudió la cabeza. “Hasta hace poco anal no es algo que me llamara la atención…Parece estar a la moda ahora entre los muggles, no demora en hacerlo en nuestro mundo.”  
  
_Claro._ “No lo era mucho cuando estábamos jóvenes.”  
  
Bill se acomodó para poder mirarla, “Lo era. Pero a mí no me interesaba. Por el tiempo en que me hacías esperar se me pasó por la mente que lo que talvez te daba miedo era un embarazo y que por eso no me dejabas penetrarte. Estuve a esto de cerca de tratar de empezar a convencerte para que entonces empezáramos a jugar con tu otro huequito.”  
  
De eso Ginny no había estado al tanto. Así como aún no se explicaba no haber nunca contado con un susto con todo el sexo sin protección que habían tenido aquel primer verano.  
  
Bill continuó, “Además por otro lado, _¿si apenas y podías con mi poya en tu coñito como ibas a poder con ella en el culo?_ No quería lastimarte. _”_  
  
_Irónico que dijera eso, “¿Y ahora sí quieres?”_  
  
Se acercó a su clítoris y lo succionó suavemente, haciéndola quejar, “Ya estás más grandecita…y obviamente estás más acostumbrada, ya sabes que esperarte.”  
  
Ante aquello ultimo le alzó una ceja en reprobación. “Si quieres jugar conmigo yo también quiero jugar con el tuyo.” Ahora quien se quejó en reprobación fue él, lo que la hizo sonreírse burletera, “Vamos, mis dedos son delgados. Y solo quiero hacerlo superficialmente.”  
  
  
   
Fleur nunca había hecho aquello. Un par de mujeres habían tratado, pero él no se había dejado. _Ahora sentía curiosidad._  
  
Se metió la cabeza de él a la boca y la succionó suavemente, con la lengua acariciándola, lo dejó ir con un sonido mojado, “Recuerda, tú fuiste el que me dijo que no descartáramos nada sin haberlo probado primero.” Besó de nuevo su pene, solo que esta vez a boca cerrada, “Que siempre tratáramos algo al menos por una vez.”  
  
  
   
“No me acuerdo de eso.” Comentó.  
  
Ginny lo miró, _“Entonces no perdí mi virginidad contigo.”_  
  
Bill le sacudió la cabeza con poca paciencia y la hizo a un lado, levantándose de la cama. Ginny se acomodó boca abajo, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Viéndolo sacar algo del maletín y regresar con una bolsa a la cama, vaciando el contenido de esta. Un tarro pequeño de lubricante, tres tapones anales de diferentes tamaños, un enema para hacerse un lavado, condones especiales para el asunto. “Creí que quedamos que no lo trataríamos hasta que regresáramos a Londres.” Le comentó, temiendo aquello, pues Bill era demasiado grande. “Necesito prepararme psicológicamente para ti.”  
  
“Bien, sí…” le comentó riéndose y quitándole el enema y los condones, “No te preocupes, esto lo traje sólo por si _de repente_ cambiabas de opinión. Pero no te estoy presionando.” Los volvió a guardar y regresó hasta donde ella. No lo avergonzaba comprar juguetes sexuales para ella y sin su autorización pues no era la primera vez que sucedía. Es más, él tenía un muy buen recuerdo de cuando ella le compró uno a él.  
  
_Tres años después de que Bill se casó Fleur tuvo que dejar el país por varios meses. Ginny en ese tiempo no tenía nada con Bill y le dio por preguntarle si sería capaz de mantenerse fiel a su esposa pues conocía su libido, y este sonriéndole le preguntó si se estaba proponiendo para saciar sus necesidades. Ginny llevaba un año felizmente casada con Harry así que se negó, pero no pudo dejar de sorprenderse que aquello todavía provocara deseo en ella. Talvez fue un remanente de perversión, pero Bill empezó a tratar de seducirla en cada visita dominical a la casa de sus padres y aunque aquello le causaba morbo lo desestimaba sin problemas pues con Harry todo iba de maravilla. Cansada de sus insinuaciones un día le mandó a la casa un fleshlight._  
  
_‘¿Te gustó lo que te mandé?’ le preguntó sonrojándose y delante de varios miembros de la familia._  
  
_Bill también se sonrojó, ‘…Sí…se siente bastante bien…’ le sonrió, ‘apreta bueno.’_  
  
_Ginny se sonrojó y le giró los ojos, él sonriéndole incluso más al ver que su conversación no era de importancia para el resto de la familia. Media hora después Bill se le acercó susurrándole, ‘apreta bueno pero no es real me gusta más la tuya.’ Disimuladamente le tocó el brazo, ‘encuéntrame en una hora en mi vieja habitación.’ Ginny se negó, ‘Apuesto que estás empapada en este momento déjame arreglarlo.’_  
  
Ginny no fue a la habitación y no tuvieron nada que ver hasta que no fue ella quien lo buscó a él, _en fin,_ volviendo al momento, “¿Quién quita y las ganas son muchas y de repente nos da por intentarlo a último momento?” le besó en la mejilla, “Recuerdas como perdiste la virginidad, _¿no?_ ”  
  
Que él creyera que ella no tenía planeado perderla el día que lo hizo le llamó la atención, “Eso no fue impulsivo, yo ya lo tenía en mente. Solo no te lo quería dejar saber para no llenarte de expectativas y venirme a arrepentir a último momento.”  
  
Bill se quedó mirándola, siempre había creído que ella lo dejó tomar su virginidad gracias a los celos que le provocaba su relación con Fleur. En aquel entonces las cosas con cada día se estaban colocando cada vez más intensas con Ginny para cuando esta se enteró de la existencia de Fleur. De allí prosiguió abiertamente a pelear con él, a celarlo y hasta pareció hacerse a una competencia pues empezó a acaparar todo su tiempo. No que a él le disgustara. Cogió los tres tapones anales en su mano, mostrándoselos. “Anoche estuve leyendo sobre el asunto y podemos ir empezando a entrenar tu anito desde ahora.”  
  
  
   
Ginny en un solo movimiento cogió el más pequeño. “Este es para mí. Tu elije el que vas a usar.” Se empezó a alejar de él juguetonamente.  
  
Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una pelea de niños, Bill tirándosele encima tratando de quitárselo y ella protegiéndolo con su cuerpo como si fuera el objeto más valioso del mundo, los dos gritando, carcajeándose y luchando. Gracias a Merlín por los hechizos de silencio. Una vez que los venció el cansancio se quedaron acostados de lado, Bill besándole la frente y quedando mirándosele a los ojos mientras le pasaba el pulgar por la mejilla. La caricia haciéndola recordar la imagen de Fleur y él juntos el día anterior. “¿A qué horas compraste esto? …Ayer te vi _muy ocupado_.”  
  
Ignoró su comentario, así como siempre ignoraba cuando la veía a ella acaramelada con Harry. “Esta mañana.” Al ver su mirada como si no le creyera continuó, “Abierto las veinticuatro horas del día.” Ante eso la vio asintiendo, su mirada perdiéndose, “¿Qué?” le preguntó.  
  
Exhaló sacudiéndole la cabeza, “No, nada…Solo verte ayer acaramelado con Fleur pero también sabiendo que estabas pensando en esto… Es diferente ahora que cuando éramos jóvenes _, ¿no lo sientes?_ ”  
  
Bill le asintió. “Tenemos vidas apartes ahora. Esto de algún modo tiene que influenciar.” Ella misma no hacía ni dos días se había puesto un bikini que su esposo le compró esperando que fuera Bill quien se lo viera y quitara. “No pensemos en eso ahora. Se nos arruinara la luna de miel.”  
  
“Lo sé.” Lo besó en la boca.  
  
   
  
“…Tengo una reservación para la hora del almuerzo…” le comentó.  
  
Ginny ya sabía para donde iba esto, “Si quieres que use esto mientras comemos tú también prepárate para usar uno.”  
  
Bill apretó la mano de Ginny donde ella tenía aun el tapón más pequeño en su posesión, “Si me dispongo _con bastante ahínco_ a que el mediano te entré, _¿lo usarías?”_ ambos sabían que le entraría, si ya había tomado a Harry por allí no había forma que esto fuera a ser difícil.  
  
“Si no me incomoda.” Le comentó. “Y tu usas el pequeño.” Lo vio asintiendo. Y había cierta diversión en todo esto pues hacía mucho lo había visto tomar la poya más grande que ella conocía y disfrutarla, _“Eres un pervertido.”_ Le dijo, colocándose en pie y acercándose a la cama con una botella de whiskey para él, y para ella de vino.  
  
_“Y te encanta.”_  
  
Le sonrió, “...Pues que te diré...”  
  
Bebieron de las botellas entre besos y manoseos, y Bill después de unos momentos la giró sin avisarle, bruscamente, masajeándole el ojete para dejarle saber lo que iba a ser. Momentos después practicándole oral en el coñito para después proseguir a su anito. Antes de introducirle el segundo dedo buscó el lubricante y le echó una cantidad considerable, ella ayudándolo y él quejándose bajamente. Cuando pudo mover sus dedos con facilidad en su interior alistó el tapón mas pequeño.  
  
  
“…Le voy a arruinar esto también a Harry." declaró, y se sonrió, cuando la vio erizándose y quejándose bajamente, su poya pegando el estirón nuevamente, "¿Quieres que esto sea mejor conmigo que con él?" le preguntó cariñosamente, mientras movía el tapón en un mete y saca, "¿Así de tanto me quieres? ¿Así de bueno soy?"  
A veces por el deseo no pensaba claro, o tal vez era por el mismo deseo que dejaba sus inhibiciones, "Sabes que eres el mejor."  
_Se iba a proponer ser el mejor, y tan solo con los tapones._  
  
  
Pronto el tapón pequeño comenzó a hacer una entrada fácil y Bill vio el momento para cambiarlo, pero así como él la había sorprendido hacía un rato, ella lo hizo con él, de repente irguiéndose.  
"Necesito tu poya," le dijo, tomándola en sus manos y empezándosela a comer. Amaba la poya de él. Tenerla en su boca era uno de sus placeres. Tal vez era por el tamaño, tal vez por como lo descontrolaba tan fácilmente.   
  
  
Por los quejidos de él en un minuto se dio cuenta que Bill estaba demasiado cerca de alcanzar su pináculo, y se detuvo, sabiendo que una vez que se le pasara la calentura no le dejaría meterle el tapón a él, así que se detuvo, y se volvió a acomodar como había estado antes, "Sigue con el mediano." le pidió.  
   
_No se lo tenía que pedir dos veces._ Esta vez la entrada contó con mayor resistencia, demasiada, más con bastante paciencia y bastante lubricante la entrada empezó a ser cada vez más fáciles. "¿Cómo vas?"  
le preguntó.  
_"Bien,"_ contestó, temblando del placer, inclinando las caderas y tocándose el clitoris, mostrándole a él lo que hacía, abriéndose para él y se sonrió cuando lo escuchó quejando. _Tenía razón, a ella le encantaba que él fuera un pervertido, y poder serlo abiertamente con él también._  
De un momento para el otro el tapón dejó sus dedos y se introdujo por si sólo en el culito de ella, _"Por Merlín,”_ se escuchó diciendo, su cuerpo entero subiendo de temperatura. Se propuso a acariciarle el clítoris, planeando cogérsela con el tapón puesto, “¿Te gusta, Ginny?” preguntó para proseguir a moverle el tapón hacia adentro y hacia afuera, “Al paso que vamos para mañana te podré coger el culito.”  
  
  
  
    
“Ya quisieras,” contestó no creyendo aquello. Con cuidado se separó de él, sentándose en la cama y vio que la silicona o el material con que estaba hecho el objeto no la incomodaba, “Tu turno,” le dijo, sonriéndose, “No creas que se me ha olvidado.” Casi de inmediato vio que se le bajó la erección y le subió una ceja, “No creas que eso me va a detener.” Lo hizo acostar de nuevo, y prosiguió a practicarle sexo oral, con los momentos notando que no se le colocaba dura. Más tampoco era como si lo necesitara con una erección para lo que tenían planeado.  
   
  
   
Demostrando lo que haría se echó lubricante en los dedos, “Voltéate,” le pidió y lo vio haciéndolo de mala gana, no soltó una sonrisa hasta estar segura de que él no la podía ver. Le dio una nalgada, haciéndolo levantar las caderas un poco y empezó a suavemente rodearle el hoyito, masajeándoselo. Con su otra mano lo cogió de la poya y se la empezó a jalar fuertemente, su pene no respondiendo después de varios minutos, “¿En serio, Bill?” le preguntó decepcionada.  
   
  
   
“¿Qué puedo decir si no me gusta?”  
   
“Pero te gusta a hacérmelo a mí, algo no me cuadra.” Lo vio encogiéndose de hombros y de repente una alarma empezó a sonar.  
   
“El recordatorio para nuestro almuerzo.”  
   
“Pero-”  
   
“Pero planeé, esto, una cena romántica.” Le dijo, dándose la vuelta y sentándose, “Podemos continuar cuando regresemos.”  
   
Aquello no iba a funcionar con Ginny, “Esas no fueron las condiciones de nuestro trato, sino usas nada yo tampoco lo haré.”  
   
Se quejó bajamente, estando muy al tanto de que ella hablaba en serio. Vio a Ginny acostándose de lado, abriéndose las nalgas dejándole ver el tapón.  
   
“¿Estás seguro que no puedes hacer un esfuerzo?” preguntó sin mirarlo, y metiéndose y sacándose el tapón con dificultad, apenas y si lo podía mover. Cuando sintió la cama moviéndose se lo sacó por completo y lo dejó en el colchón, colocándose de pie antes de que él alcanzara a ponerle un dedo encima, “Me voy a alistar para el almuerzo.” Le dijo, caminando hacia el baño.  
  
   
Bill se quedó solo en la cama, y estaba planeando en irle a hacer compañía al baño, endulzarle el oído, pero como cosa rara la vio no demorándose mucho en este. Le hizo caso cuando la escuchó apurándolo para que se metiera un baño.  
   
Cuando salió vio un vestido playero dispuesto en la cama. Él fue a buscar por su ropa y se bañó rápidamente, cuando regresó la encontró con un numerito sensual que nada tenía de ropa interior.  
   
Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella y se sonrió para sus adentros. Por el espejo podía ver su reflejo vistiéndose mientras ella se maquillaba un poco, cuando estuvo a gusto se colocó en pie, “¿Ayúdame con esto?” le pidió, sosteniendo el tapón en su mano.  
   
Bill sin pensarlo dio dos pasos hacia ella, “No es mi culpa que haya aspectos que me llamen la atención y otros que no así sean sobre el mismo asunto.” Dijo disculpándose.  
   
“Lo entiendo,” le contestó, “pero si quieres que vaya al restaurante con él puesto tu irás con el pequeño, y no seas tan llorón, _es pequeño._ Y no necesitó tu hermosa poya parada para eso. Tan sólo te lo quería hacer placentero.” Estaba al tanto que podía hacérselo más placentero, besándole el área, pero no lo hizo cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Fue por la botella de whiskey y se la pasó para que tomara varios sorbos. Sin esperar se giró hacia el mostrador levantando una pierna sobre este y mostrándose descaradamente ante él. Lo miró por sobre su hombro.  
   
El trajecito que traía no era lo más descarado que había usado para él pero tuvo su efecto, estudio su posterior perfecto, y se sonrió, descubriéndose perdido ante ella y los encantos con que sabía manejarlo. El agua de la ducha ya había secado sus jugos y el lubricante, y le hecho un poco al tapón viendo su hoyito aun dilatado tensándose. Le acarició el clítoris y la rajita mientras la penetraba lenta y suavemente con este. “Ahí,” le susurró bajamente cuando este por fin entró, aunque siguió haciendo presión con este. La vio bajando la pierna al piso más quedándose en posición, y ese culito parado llamó su mano, y no por primera vez le dejó un par de nalgadas.    
   
El tipo de juego que él no había empezado hasta que ella estuvo más crecidita, diciéndole que habían más aspectos del sexo que los que él le había mostrado hasta el momento. Lo dejó continuar por unos momentos hasta que se sintió vibrando en su interior, lo detuvo, irguiéndose y girándose hacia él. Haciéndolo retroceder hasta un mueble mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón, luego arrodillándose entre las piernas de él y lo ayudó a acomodarse. Lo que no hizo antes lo implementó en aquel momento, bastante lubricante y mucha paciencia, su mano no dejando la poya de él y pronto vio la punta del tapón desapareciendo poco a poco, al mirarlo a la cara pudo ver que lo estaba disfrutando y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Cuando todo el tapón estuvo adentro él la cogió de la muñeca y la fue a hacer sentarse en él para que lo cabalgara, pero lo detuvo, “Después del almuerzo. Veamos con que tantas de coger nos dejan estos tapones.”  
   
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Al almuerzo llegaron tomados pero las risas incontrolables eran más por el secreto que compartían mas no por el alcohol que consumieron. La comida estuvo sensacional pero mejor siéndolo la compañía. Ninguno de los dos atreviéndose a mucho en público, _nunca,_ pues Ginny era relativamente famosa por su paso por las Harpías. Se tomaron dos botellas de vino en el restaurante y este se les fue subiendo a la cabeza poco a poco, empezó con el tomándola de la mano, luego con él acercándose y chupándole el cuello cuando se cercioraron que nadie los estaba viendo, sus pezones endureciéndose de inmediato. Por supuesto, siendo temporada baja y ser día de semana estaban prácticamente solos en el lugar, sobre todo en aquel rincón, cuando él le metió la mano por la parte superior del vestido lo dejó manosearle el pezón.  
   
Se separaron en cuanto dos hombres se hicieron cerca a ellos, y Bill pidió otra botella. Ella ya no era una jovencita inocente como para sorprenderse cuando él la quería manosear en público, pero en cuanto colocó su mano sobre su muslo ella lo miró levantándole una ceja, “…Cómo sino supieras mis intenciones…” le dejó saber sonriéndole abiertamente.  
  
   
  
“Creo que ya estamos muy viejos para esto.” Por supuesto, se había sorprendido cuando habían empezado con lo de ellos no poder quitarse las manos de encima, así fuera en público, ella tenía recuerdos memorables de roces en filas de supermercados, innumerables callejones, un árbol incluso con una fiesta a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia y la lengua de él en su boca y un dedo en su interior. Cerró las piernas en cuanto él interrumpió en sus pensamientos al ser un poco más brusco de lo necesario.  
   
“Quiero ver si todavía puedo hacerte correr en público rápida y suavemente, con el temor de ser descubiertos.” Le comentó, acariciándole la rajita, y los labios vaginales por debajo de la mesa.  
   
  
   
Ginny se dejó, colocando atención de no ir a ser descubiertos. “Tienes tu efecto, pero en ese momento estaba toda la sensación de lo desconocido.”  
   
“Todavía recuerdo las primeras veces que me dejaste tocar tu coñito,” le susurró bajamente, continuando con sus caricias, “tu miedo, tus nervios, tu vergüenza, como te me corrías. ¿Recuerdas esa tarde que nos la pasamos casi toda la tarde en tu habitación?”  
   
Se remojó los labios, asintiendo.  
   
“Yo dedeándote, tu masturbándome…”  
   
Ginny no pudo dejar de sonrojarse todo el tiempo en que estuvieron con eso, cuando pasaba alguien Bill se erguía más se olería los dedos delante de ella y ella miraría en otra dirección para cuando aquella persona se marchaba tener sus dedos, no penetrándola sino acariciándola.  
   
“Vamos, tócame, ¿o me vas a decir que no estás tentada?” le preguntó, dejando su coñito por unos momentos y la vio mirando en ambas direcciones antes de sentir su mano en su muslo y después recorriéndolo sobre su pantalón por unos momentos, Bill pasó saliva, sentándose más derecho, “Sácalo.” Le pidió y creó que se negaría más no lo hizo. El tapón en su ano la verdad no le hacía sentir nada.  
   
   
“No puedo creer que estamos en estas, ya no somos jóvenes.” Decidió que acabarían la botella de vino de aquella manera, entre manoseos y charlas.  
   
La miró a la boca, “¿No te gustaría recobrar esa juventud?” ella no le contestó y decidió proseguir, “El chico de la tienda de juguetes sexuales me dijo que hoy se estaría llevando cierta…reunión sexual.” Le comentó, a lo que la vio prestándole atención, “Creo que nos podríamos pasar por allí a ver con que nos encontramos.”  
   
  
   
Pasó saliva tentada, “En verdad quieres sacarle el jugo a estos dos días que tendremos, ¿verdad?”  
   
“No tienes ni idea,” le sonrió, “y estamos en luna llena, ya sabes cómo me pongo en luna llena.”  
   
“ _Ah_ ,” dijo quejándose, pues Bill en luna llena era demasiada tentación. “Vámonos.” Le pidió, con lo que fueran que fueran a continuar lo podían hacer en privado.  
  
Dejaron el restaurante más no se devolvieron de inmediato al hotel, sino que dieron una vuelta por el lugar, ambos disfrutando de las caricias de los objetos alojados en sus rincones más impúdicos. En un descuido y cerciorándose de estar solos Ginny le pasó la mano a Bill por el frente del jean apretado sintiendo su excitación. Cuando minutos más tarde él la haló hacia un callejón se dejó. Ella manoseándole la poya por encima del pantalón y él apoyándola contra la pared y aprovechando del vestido introdujo su mano en los calzones empezando a sacarle y a meterle el tapón anal mientras lentamente se le comían la cara al otro. Era de día y habían dejado sus varitas en el hotel, Bill le preguntó si tenía ganas y ella miró a su alrededor asegurándose de no ser vistos por nadie y le asintió, siendo cuidadoso expuso lo necesario de ella y se abrió el pantalón, bajándoselo lo suficiente para sacar lo necesario y segundos después continuaron con el juego que traían mientras la penetraba lenta y profundamente. Ambos se descubrieron enloquecidos al no apurar el momento, otro incipiente era lo arriesgado de poder ser encontrados y Ginny supo que iba a ser un orgasmo increíble cuando el calor subió a su rostro y se empezó a erizar. Se corrieron con empujones suaves y lentos, Ginny larga y _fuertemente_ , abrazándose a él, quejándose bajamente.  
  
      
   
A la habitación entraron riéndose y tropezándose, después de estar la puerta cerrada besándose y empezándose a desnudar. Yendo hasta el baño a que el agua fría les enfriara la cabeza del alcohol. “Extraño esto.” Le comentó a Bill, prendida de su boca y su cuerpo.  
   
Bill le asintió. Cuando jóvenes ellos habían llegado a tomar vacaciones de este tipo, aunque solos y con muy pocas preocupaciones aparte de satisfacerse hasta el cansancio y a más no poder. “Quiero que esto dure más que dos días.” La apretó contra su cuerpo, enterrándole la cara en el cuello y suspirando contra este.  
   
Ginny le asintió abrazándose a él. “ _Ah,_ ya pensaremos en algo. Lo prometo.”  
   
“Hablo en serio.”  
   
Lo miró a la cara, “Yo también, Bill. _Te extraño tanto._ ” Lo besó lentamente, “Había olvidado cuanto…que tan bien nos la pasamos.”  
   
Le asintió, “Te amo...”  
   
“Yo también.” Le susurró abrazándolo de nuevo. Colocándole la cabeza en el hombro y descansando así de esa forma. Muy pocas veces se atrevían a decirse aquel tipo de palabras. Y él hacía mucho que no se las decía. Decidió creerse los cariños susurrados en su oído una vez más para hacerse esta experiencia más especial. Para sentirse deseada y amada con todo lo que Bill significaba. Que él le dijera que era la mujer de su vida la volvió a hacer excitar poco a poco. Y cuando él se lo pidió ella también lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, “Harry puede ser el amor de mi vida, pero tú eres el hombre de mi vida.”   
   
  
   
“Ginny,” susurró besándole la boca una y otra vez en una sucesión de picos. Los dos diciendo lo que el otro quería escuchar y lo que se guardaban en lo más recóndito de sus seres. Bill se sonrió cuando la mordió sobre su seno derecho y ella dejó el quejido más gutural que le había escuchado esa tarde. Ginny de inmediato se salió del baño, cogiéndolo de la poya y haciéndolo seguirla.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
Buscando un poco más de excitación dejaron el hotel y marcharon hacia la orgía que el chico de la tienda erótica le recomendó a Bill. No era la primera vez que iban a un lugar de aquellos y la verdad nunca hacían más que observar y tentarse. Iban de las personas que iban con antifaz más con magia habían cambiado su aspecto un tanto, más que todo tono de cabello y color de ojos.  
  
    
En unas salas gente simplemente charlando, en otras diversión entre parejas que querían ser vistas, otra que con disfraces participaban entre ellos.  
  
Vio a una joven practicándole sexo oral a un hombre, y aunque el trato que este le estaba dando no la impresionaba lo hizo el tamaño de su miembro, “Ah,” se escuchó diciendo cuando este juguetonamente le sacó la cabeza de la boca a la chica.  
  
Bill vio en que dirección miraba y se sonrió.  
  
Otra pareja que solo parecía como ellos observar les sonrieron, “Es una poya impresionante.” Dijo la mujer a lo que Ginny le asintió sonriendo no tan incomoda.  
  
“A mi esposa le encantan las poyas grandes.” Bill se escuchó diciendo, a lo que le otro hombre se carcajeó. Para su sorpresa, como si hubieran sido escuchados dos hombres en boxers se le pararon en frente a Ginny, erección marcada, mostrándosela ofreciéndosela. Bill la vio pasando saliva y después mirándolo a él para tomarlo de la mano y seguir por el corredor a ver que más encontraban.  
  
    
  
  
   
Había mucho anal y Ginny se lo señaló sonriéndole, “Tal vez nos den unos tips.”  
  
         
    
Llegaron a una sala que parecía ser sólo para mujeres y se detuvieron en esta, “¿Nunca te ha dado interés hacerlo con una mujer?”  
   
  
   
Le sonrió, “No realmente, como lo dijiste, me encantan las poyas.”  
   
Continuaron por el pasillo, ahora puros hombres.  
   
  
         
“Fíjate, no se quejan por un simple dedo.” Le dijo Ginny burlándose. Más lo vio mirando con interés y se sonrió para sus adentros.    
   
Ella decidió dejarlo, y continuó sola por el pasillo, viendo de nuevo más dobles penetraciones.  
  
         
  
   
Instantes después lo sintió detrás de ella, colocándole una mano en el estómago y besándole el cuello y la oreja.  
   
“¿Mojadita?” le preguntó, estudiando las imágenes de él. La sintió asintiendo y llevó su mano sobre su vestido, metiéndole la mano por debajo y ella abriendo las piernas.  
   
Colocó su cabeza contra el hombro de él, mirando y cerrando los ojos.  
   
Había espejos en el techo y Bill estudio el reflejo de ella, “Te quiero por el culo,” le susurró bajamente contra el oído y frotándose contra ella.  
   
   
“También lo deseo.” Le contestó con deseo. De repente su atención se la llevo un sonido de platos quebrándose a su izquierda y se giraron a mirar, junto con toda la habitación y vieron a una pareja demasiado entusiasmada en que la mujer le besara el culo al hombre. No pudo dejar de quejarse y con los dedos de Bill entre sus piernas se sintió corriendo rápidamente.    
  
     
.  
.  
.  
Durante la duración de su estadía ninguno dejó el lado del otro por mucho tiempo, sus egos subiendo cuando se les acercaban jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que les alababan los cuerpos. Bill y Ginny habían bebido mucho ese día, más habían consumido algo del mundo de los humanos y aquello empezó a jugar con sus pasiones. En mas de una ocasión Bill vio a Ginny tentada de aceptar alguna de las proposiciones que le hacían, y la verdad, él también. Ella por supuesto, hizo un comentario cuando a él no se le paraban de acercar chicas que apenas parecían legales.

  
Tan calientes estaban y no paraban de calentarse al otro, ambos aun con ropas y en un rincón vieron a una chica practicándole sexo oral a dos hombres y Ginny le comentó contra el oído que le gustaría ver a una chica intentándolo con él y su gran tamaño. A Bill aquello lo extrañó más aceptó perdido en su lujuria, talvez por la misma razón por la que Ginny dijo aquello. Por supuesto, aquello no sucedió. Ambos sabían sus límites. Buscaron un rincón apartado y empezaron a hacer de las suyas, ambos estuvieron al tanto de la gente que los observaba por unos momentos y dejaron salir su exhibicionismo pues muy pocas veces podían actuar libremente.  
Más Bill no hizo más que besarla en la boca y manosearla suavemente, tenía planes para esa noche y para el día siguiente, y no quería de repente irla a dejar demasiado sensible, cansada de sexo todavía.   

Cuando la intensidad subió demasiado, con ella pidiéndole al oído que se lo metiera los dos dejaron el lugar, apurados, desvaneciéndose de nuevo hasta el hotel para tener privacidad.  
  
"Te voy a coger hasta que no podamos más."  
  
"¿Quieres eso verdad?"  
  
"Te deseo tanto, Bill," le dijo, mirandolo a los ojos, "Es inconcebible."  
  
"Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé."  
  
Ginny tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y se quejaba con gusto una y otra vez ante la fiereza con que Bill se introducía en ella, a veces de la fuerza con que cerraba sus puños se preguntaba si rasgaría las sábanas con sus uñas. Una vez más se corrió pero él no se detuvo, en vez de eso, como si fuera una muñeca la levantó, caminando con ella hasta el balcón y cogiéndola con la misma velocidad contra la pared. Ella no pudiendo hacer más que sostenerse. Y aunque ella era una persona simple de cambiar de posiciones una o dos veces, esta vez no le dijo nada cuando él pareció querer colocarla en todas las que se le ocurriera.  
  
           
  
  
 


	10. FUTURO: SORPRESAS III

Sólo soltándolo para meterse en la cama, lo vio mirando entre sus piernas, trató de mantenerse seria, “Ven aquí así puedo dedearte.” A penas fue decir eso para soltar la carcajada. El comentario que él llevaba dos décadas haciéndole ahora cambiando de personajes. Bill se acercó a ella, mirada fría, pero ella lo sabía fingiendo. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera asustado tener a un mitad lobo acercándose de esa forma predadora, pero no ella.  
   
Primero él. Después ella, había sido el acuerdo.  
   
Bill abrió el nochero vació a excepción de cinco objetos, el otro tapón, el lubricante, una biblia y unas pastas diferentes, unas del mundo muggle y otro del mágico, ambas siendo pastas que aumentaban el líbido y las sensaciones, junto con el desempeño sexual. _Que contraste con la biblia allí_.  
   
Ginny cerró el cajón, “No todavía. Quiero que esta experiencia primero sea para ti.”  
   
Bill permaneció arrodillado entre sus piernas, “Quiero hacerte disfrutar _tanto_.” Ambos estaban dispuestos a darse placer como nunca antes.  
   
Ginny le sacudió la cabeza, “Primero tú,” sabía muy bien que si tenía a un Bill influenciado por la luna llena, más esas pastas que habían conseguido no tendría tiempo de jugar con él. Al ella no ceder lo hizo él con una exhalación, Ginny le sonrió, acariciándole el pecho. “Acuéstate boca arriba.” Le pidió, dándole a entender que no estaba para que cambiara de opinión a última hora. Pronto estaban cambiando de posiciones, los muslos pesados de Bill ahora sobre sus rodillas, “Si da placer no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, _cariño._ ” Le recordó palabras que él le había dado antes y Bill le rodó los ojos.  
   
“Si vas a hacer esto hazlo de una vez.” Le pidió, sintiéndose vulnerable de estar así delante de ella, y ella burlándose.  
   
Se inclinó sobre él, besándolo y susurrando contra su boca, “Apuesto que te hubiera encantado que te dijera eso cuando tenía trece años…” Ginny le comentó, aquel comentario encendiendo el fuego entre ellos, le apretó la cadera y sintió el pene de él vibrando contra ella, sonriéndole se volvió a arrodillar en la cama, destapando el lubricante y echándose en los dedos, cogiéndole el pene y haciéndole a un lado las pelotas para poder untar lubricante alrededor de su hoyito.  
   
“Creo que eso sería más fácil boca abajo.” Le dijo cual sabelotodo, y notando los movimientos suaves y lentos.  
   
Ginny le sonrió, levantándole una pierna y haciéndolo que la cogiera con su mano, luego la otra, abriéndose de esta forma descarada y en V así para ella. Luego lo hizo llevarse las piernas hacia el torso, doblándose en dos. Estudió la imagen que hacía y ciertamente tener a un hombre bastante corpulento en aquella posición era una visión. Se agachó manteniéndole la mirada, “Quiero mamártela mientras te hago el masaje de próstata.” De inmediato lo escuchó quejándose bajamente, “…Si te parece bien.”    
   
 _Mierda._ Bill se quejó al sin ella avisarle sacarle el pequeño tapón. Un dedo delgado inmediatamente reemplazando el estrecho espacio y se quejó al sentir la punta moviéndose a su alrededor.  
   
Ginny empezó metiendo y sacando su dedo, estudiando la reacción de Bill, quien fruncía el ceño, pero esto ambos sabían le ponía porque estaba empalmado a mas no poder, así como lo había estado cuando le puso el tapón. Su otra mano tomándolo suavemente del pene. Sus músculos en el torso tensándose de inmediato. “Eres perfecto Bill.” En ese momento se propuso a añadir otro dedo ya que con el primero fue demasiado fácil. Los ojos de Bill cerrándose y un quejido dejando sus labios. Ginny se sonrió. Más cuando un instante después rugió contenido al ella encontrar su próstata, lo vio apretándose las piernas casi y cruelmente.  
   
“Mierda, Ginny, _ahhhh,_ ” se sintió sudando, la sensación como nada que había sentido.   
   
 _“¿Si así?”_  
  
Bill sorprendido le asintió vehementemente, “ _Esto se siente bien._ ”  
   
Ginny se carcajeó al escucharlo, burlándose por lo rápido, _era ridículo._  
   
Bill se apenó, “Cállate. _Ughhh_.” Le dijo, apretando con fuerza sus dientes, “No eres quien para hablar………… _aghhhhh…_ …..Te me corriste tan duro…la primera vez que te toqué el coñito…que te me orinaste en la cama…” le recordó, probablemente lo que más vergüenza le había causado a ella en su vida. Y lo que, por otras razones, los había hecho _terminar_ la primera vez. “Orgasmo expres- _ahhhhhhhaggggggg.”_ Ella hizo más presión a propósito en aquel lugar, interrumpiéndolo.  
   
Bill se cerró sobre sus dedos. _“¿Qué estabas diciendo?”_ le preguntó, retándolo a que continuara. Las caderas de Bill contrayéndose, igual que sus músculos, Ginny mantuvo un dedo apoyado contra el lugar placentero y el otro lo empezó a mover para abrirlo más.  
   
“ _Mierda._ ” Bill dijo cuando vio lo que ella trataba.  
   
“…Me gusta cómo te quejas.” Los sonidos guturales que estaba emitiendo hasta el momento en muy pocas veces que se los había podido sacar. Ginny empezó a estudiar que le gustaba más, movimientos rápidos pero fuertes lo tenían respirando profundo y tratando de alejarse, mientras movimientos profundos y firmes lo tenían gimiendo y temblando, tratar de abrirlo un poco más lo dejaba sin aire y curvando la espalda.  
   
Ginny añadió otro dedo lentamente y Bill trató de cerrar sus piernas mas no la detuvo ni le dijo que dolía.  
   
“Puedes tomarlo, _hermanito…tan solo relájate._ ”  
   
Bill trató de hablar, _“¿No ibas a hacer algo con tu boca?”_  
   
Ginny se sonrió maldadosamente.  
   
Bill reconocía aquella mirada, _tenía algo planeado,_ tembló, “Estoy cerca Ginny. Por favor hazme correr.” Le pidió.  
   
“Ah-ah-ah.” Le dijo negándose. “Todavía no. No creí que sería tan rápido.”  
   
“¿Harry no-”  
   
“No.” Le contestó. Retorció sus dedos y presionó duro contra la próstata, al mismo tiempo que imitaba un mete y saca. El cuerpo de Bill se tensionó, boca abierta, quejándose, tratando de alejarse, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Ginny removió sus dedos, solo dejando el primer nudillo adentro mientras se agachaba y empezó a jugar suavemente. Un par de besos en la punta y en el lado de su poya manteniendo contacto con sus ojos, “¿Ves? _No soy tan mala._ Tu tan solo eres un llorón.” Lo vio mordiéndose el labio cuando sus picos se convirtieron en besos a boca abierta, lengua rozándolo. Continuó tomándolo entre sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y empezó a empujar con sus dedos nuevamente, esta vez más suave y juguetonamente.  
  
   
  
Después de unos momentos Bill se sintió relajando, viéndola cada vez tomar más de él en su boca, relajando la mandíbula tomándolo enteramente hasta que tuvo la nariz enterrada en su base. Su garganta masajeándolo de una forma inexplicable. Bill quejándose, cerrando los ojos al sentirla al mismo tiempo hacer presión, con su boca y dedos. Sus piernas temblando. Su cuerpo entero haciéndolo. Y al retirarse lo hizo con sus dedos también. Las caderas de él sin pensarlo levantándose, siguiéndola.  
   
Ginny se limpió la boca con su hombro, “Ves, no tan malo, ¿verdad?” le preguntó.  
   
Bill se quedó mirándola, entre cerrando los ojos, _“Este no parece tu primer rodeo…”_  
   
 _Si tan solo supiera, “No lo es.”_ Le dijo sin vergüenza, ahora tomando una de las bolas en su boca y succionándola.    
  
_“¿Quien?”_ preguntó, pues le conocía _casi_ todas las aventuras que tuvo. Ginny le hizo una cara de que no le iba a decir, “Fue Krum, _¿cierto? El maldito de Viktor Krum._ ”  
   
 _No había sido él,_ “Eso no tiene importancia.” Le besó el muslo, _“No seas celoso.”_  
   
A Bill le molestaba esta actitud condescendiente de ella, aunque no lo suficiente para detenerla. _“Hace mucho tiempo quise ser tu primer todo…”_  
  
 _Y lo había sido, incluso en esto._ “Bien, piensa en que en esta ocasión yo seré tu primera en esto. _No es sino adecuado._ ” Le comentó, haciendo presión con su otra mano en el perineo, haciéndolo brincar de nuevo. Lo volvió a mirar a la cara. “Disfruta de esto Bill, quiero que lo disfrutes.” Exhaló, buscando el tapón y volviéndoselo a colocar. Luego besándole las abdominales, el pecho, el cuello, regresando a la altura de él mientras éste se soltaba los pies. “Eres el hombre más masculino que conozco.” Le dijo, “El que más deseo me ha provocado en la vida…no voy a pensar mal de ti porque esto te guste.”  
   
“No es _solo_ eso…” le contestó. “Pero sí…creo que necesito más _preparación psicológica._ ”  
   
Ginny se abalanzó sobre el nochero por la botella de whiskey, tomando un sorbo y después con cuidado de no ir a hacer un reguero llevó la botella hasta la boca de él que la esperaba abierta. De aquella forma pasaron la botella de lado a lado un par de veces. Ginny acostándose al lado de él y por los próximos minutos se dedicaron tan solo a besarse y a empezar a sentirse embriagados.  
   
“Lo he hecho y recibido antes.” Le comentó acariciándole el costado. “Con Harry es bueno, pero con…el _hombre X_ …No hubo mucho placer en recibirlo. Fue doloroso.” Le admitió.  
   
Bill le mantuvo la mirada, “¿No se lo dijiste?”  
   
Ginny exhaló, “Sí. Pero fue un extraño dolor placentero. _No fui muy insistente_.” Le dio una sonrisa torcida y le empezó a dejar varios picos en la boca y en el hombro, _“Ya me conoces.”_ Mejor dicho, se había negado, aunque no tan insistentemente y ya después de que el momento pasó y pensó en ello no supo en aquella época que decisión tomar en su indecisión, _y lo dejó pasar_. Ahora sabiendo muy bien que él debió de haberse detenido en sus negativas. _En todas las ocasiones en que le dio una negativa pero siempre se había dejado convencer de intentarlo de nuevo._    
   
Le asintió, haciendo un ruido con la garganta para dejarle saber que la _conocía_ muy bien. “Yo doleré.”  
   
Ginny le asintió. “ _Lo sé._ Por eso dije que lo intentaremos, no que lo haremos…”  
   
Bill le sonrió, pasándole la mano por encima y por debajo, yendo hasta el tapón de ella que había permanecido sin tocar desde que regresaron al hotel. “Prometo ser paciente.” Le comentó.  
   
“Oh, _¿si?_ ” le preguntó con la voz baja y coqueta que sabía a él lo enloquecía, llevando su mano hasta el tapón de él y haciendo lo mismo.  
   
 _“Sí.”_ Le dijo, asintiendo y besándola.  
   
Un minuto después la sintió alejándolo y se sentó en la cama, girándose en la dirección opuesta de su cara. Bill le levantó la pierna, trayendo su coñito hasta su boca mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su poya, acomodándose como habían empezado esta mañana. Solo que había un factor más y ese fue el juego anal, no le tomó mucho notar que ella imitaba sus movimientos en aquella área. Si él movía hacia adentro el tapón ella hacia lo mismo, si lo sacaba lo repetía.  
   
Cuando Bill le pasó la lengua por el ojete ella no hizo lo mismo, abrió un poco más las piernas, levantando su cabeza de la pierna de él y mirándolo. “¿Estás seguro?”  
  
Bill le asintió… “Sólo no seas tan intensa como hace un rato…” le advirtió, y la vio sonriendo. Sintió y vio a Ginny agachándose más, saliéndose de su alcance para poder acomodarse mejor contra su trasero. Ginny se acomodó y lo acomodó de una forma en que pudiera ver sus ojos agrandándose en cuanto su lengua se hiciera camino entre las nalgas de él. En el perineo. Con la mano tomándolo del pene, alejándolo del área, pero al tiempo masajeándolo.     
   
Los ojos de Bill giraron en su cabeza al tiempo que los dedos de ella empezaron a rozarle la cabeza y su lengua a rodearle la entrada. Ginny disfrutando de los sonidos que a él lo dejaban.  
   
Un par de minutos después Ginny lo penetró nuevamente con los dedos. Masajeándolo suavemente, desde hace un rato notando que él dejó de jugar con ella más no le dio importancia. Esto era para Bill. _“¿Más?”_  
   
Bill asintió, “Más.”  
   
  
Ginny empezó a practicar todo lo que le había hecho hacía un rato, solo que más suave y calmadamente. Escuchando como cada vez le gustaba más. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio bañado en sudor. Ginny le sonrió, y él le sonrió a la vez, cerrando los ojos y quejándose cuando empezó a aplicar mayor presión a su próstata.     
   
 _“Mierda, Ginny…”_ se dijo temblando del placer.  
  
Con cada movimiento Ginny notándolo moviendo las caderas más impacientemente, “¿Estás cerca?”  
   
“Sí, Ginny, sigue así, por faghhhhh…” la sintió inclinándose y tomando su pene en la boca y fue solo en ese momento en que lo vino a pensar _. ¿La sensación en su próstata lo haría terminar?_ No tuvo tiempo de preguntarlo.  
   
Ginny lo miró sonriéndose, _burlándose,_ “ _¿Que tan sucio quieres que sea?”_  
  
Bill no estaba seguro a qué se refería, y hablando del culo sus palabras no lo calmaron de a mucho. “¿A qué te refieres?” Se escuchó diciendo.  
   
Ginny pudo escuchar aprehensión en su voz y viendo que ya le había cogido gusto a esto le extrañó su cambio…hasta que mentalmente estudió las palabras que le acababa de dar, “ _Oh, Dios, Bill…_ ” se dijo alejándose un tanto y apenada, “No me entendiste…yo…um…quería decir…”  
   
La vio no pudiéndose explicar y exhaló por fin comprendiendo. Ginny se había referido a la fiel sintonía que compartían en esos momentos. De repente la sintió tomándolo de las piernas y en un movimiento rápido y brusco girándolos y acomodándolo encima de ella. Efectivamente sentándolo encima de su cara. _Esto no era lo que se había esperado._ “ _Ginny...”_ Se dijo, notándola retomando su aplomo. _¿Y no deberían estar al revés para un sesenta y nueve?_ De repente ella le empezó a besar las pelotas y el perineo por unos cortos segundos y después se tocó con dos golpes los labios, dándole a entender lo que quería y aquello lo hizo desearla a más no poder. Se quejó altamente yéndose hacia atrás un poco y luego inclinándose y con la mano dirigiendo su poya hasta la boca de ella, ella empezándosela a tragar. Bill tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, su mano yendo a parar a la garganta de Ginny a manejársela mientras lo tenía adentro. Estimulándose al tiempo que la veía ejercer aquel acto degenerado. “Ag…Eres tan buena con esto… _Ah_ ” ella le apretó las nalgas y él se retiró dejándola respirar. Después de unos momentos ella le volvió a asentir para decirle que ya estaba lista de nuevo y Bill le colocó una mano en el cabello, acomodándose en rodillas y codos, para proseguir nuevamente. Esta vez un dedo introduciéndose en él.  
El cogiéndosele la boca y ella a él el culo.   
“Oh Ginny, _¡te amo, te amo, te amo!_ ” recitó, ya sin vergüenza encontrándole el placer a sus dedos. Enterrando la cara en la almohada y quejándose contra esta. _“Más lento, más lento…”_ quería prolongar este placer a más no poder.  
   
  
 Ginny tomó sus indicaciones, dejando sus dedos quietos, pero inclinando su cabeza mientras él se movía lentamente. Unos momentos después volvió a mover sus dedos y la próxima vez que lo sintió cerca él no la detuvo. Lo sintió tomándola fuertemente del cabello, y empezó a succionarlo más duro, los dedos dentro de él no incrementando la presión, manteniéndolo de esa forma y él llamando su nombre una y otra y otra vez. La presión de Bill en su cabeza se empezó a sentir cada vez mayor, el culo de él contrayéndose cada vez contra sus dedos y sus bolas empezando a subir, su pene pulsando.  
Lo sintió temblando y su liquido dejándolo antes de escucharlo llamar su nombre quejándose altamente su trasero contrayéndose, y Ginny ejerció, o trató de ejercer mayor presión dentro de él. Los temblores y quejidos de Bill tornándose incontrolables. Entre más presión ella ejercía más lejos él trataba de alejar sus caderas y fue así como se salió de la boca de ella. Ginny haciéndose a un lado y cogiendo la toalla que habían dejado a un lado de la cama para dejar allí lo que quedaba en su boca y limpiarse.  
   
  
  
Bill boca abajo, al parecer habiendo quedado exhausto. Ginny marchó al baño y cuando regresó lo encontró sin haberse movido, “Me voy a arriesgar y decir que a final de cuentas te encantó.” No le encantó, _lo amó._  
Bill se giró boca arriba, estudiándola, Ginny se esperaba algún comentario capcioso, pero él le estiró los brazos y le hizo seña que se le acercara, así lo hizo, acostándosele encima y él abrazándola. Manteniéndose así por unos minutos. “Me gustaría, mañana o cuando estés listo, hacer esto de nuevo…sin oral.”  
   
Bill le asintió, queriendo ver si la sensación en su próstata era tan fuerte como para hacerlo acabar sin estarse tocando en ninguna otra parte. Después de unos momentos Bill giró sus cuerpos, agachándose y empezando a lamerla entre las piernas, trabajando lentamente como sabía a ella le gustaba cuando estaba sobre estimulada. Añadiéndole a aquello sus dedos en su ano, notándolo mucho más suelto que dos días atrás. Tras todo lo que habían hecho y el tiempo que llevaba prolongando el placer el de Ginny llegó rápido. Ambos abrazándose después de eso.  
  
  
Después de casi media hora Ginny se giró hacia el nochero, sacando el tapón más grande y el lubricante, pasándoselo a Bill y acostándose boca abajo.  
   
Bill buscó su mirada, y la encontró sonriéndose ante su sorpresa, _“¿Estás segura?”_  
  
“ _Sí._ ” Le contestó, apoyándose en sus rodillas y hombros, abriendo más las piernas para dejarlo trabajar. “Me lo dejo esta noche y mañana intentamos con el real.”  
   
Bill sonriéndose extrajo el tapón mediano y por perversidad le separó las nalgas, queriendo ver aquel oyito abriéndose también y así lo observó.  
   
Ginny trajó de no quejarse cuando él aplicó el frio lubricante y deslizó dos o tres dedos en su interior fácilmente, haciéndola quejar cuando le dio varios empujones fuertes. Y trató de no alejarse ni quejarse ahora del dolor cuando empezó a introducir el tapón grande. Varios quejidos guturales dejándola, a cada segundo pidiéndole a Bill que se detuviera por unos instantes y le diera una espera.    
.  
.  
.  
Esa noche cada uno se encerró en el baño cuando sus respectivas parejas los llamaron. Ignorando el hecho de que el que estaba afuera aun podía escuchar lo que le decían a su pareja.  
   
Cuando sus padres llamaron a Ginny, ya tarde en la noche esta les dijo que sí, que había visto a Bill ese día y que acababan de llegar de comer, colocando el teléfono en alta voz. Segundos después Bill burlándose diciéndoles que le estaba colocando cuidado a su _hermanita_ porque se había puesto a probar todos los cocteles de la carta y estaba un poco tomada. Ella gritando que era mentira y sus padres diciéndoles que probablemente _ambos_ estaban tomados y que se cuidaran. Antes de colgar los escucharon decir, ‘ _¿alguna vez madurarán?’_ no tan desaprobatoriamente.  
   
Ya no existían arrepentimientos o dudas al pensar en sus padres y en lo que ellos hacían con sus vidas.  
   
Aquella noche era luna llena. Y Ginny fue despertada en la madrugada. La parte lobuna de Bill aunque en su vida no tenía muchas repercusiones en su vida sexual sí la tenía.  
   
Con un hechizo Bill se aseguró de que ella no estuviera adolorida, y de paso mágicamente le vacío los intestinos pues sentía que no podría esperarse hasta la mañana. Ese hoyito apretadito lo aguardaba. La hizo abrir la boca y le dio una de las pastas que aumentaba el líbido, las sensaciones y la satisfacción sexual y de esa forma se aseguró de tenerla disponible. La tarde siguiente se la entregaría a Harry re-cogida.   
   
Cogieron lentamente por un buen rato, y más adelante como si fuera una muñeca la levantó, caminando con ella hasta el balcón y la empezó a coger lentamente contra la pared. Ella no pudiendo hacer más que sostenerse.  
   
“¿No te da temor que alguien nos vea?” preguntó mirando hacia el vacío.  
   
“¿A esta hora?” contestó contra el cuello sudado de ella.  
   
  
  
Ginny miró hacia la luna, llena, y lo apretó con sus músculos internos. “Mirála.”  
   
Bill sacudió la cabeza, erizándose. Donde la mirara se desenfrenaría un poco. “¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dejaste cogerte tras ser mordido por el lobo?”  
   
Ginny le asintió, “tenía tanto miedo que me lastimaras. Que fuera demasiado. Más no lo fue. Y me encantó.”  
   
“¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que no te haya encantado?” le preguntó al oído y vio la hizo erizar.  
   
Después de unos minutos el teléfono sonó y ambos miraron y vieron el nombre de Harry en la pantalla. Ninguno de los dos colocándole atención.  
   
Talvez fue la llamada de Harry, tal vez fueron las ganas de ambos en que Ginny de repente se encontró de nuevo en manos y rodillas sobre la cama, culo al aire al tapón haber sido extraído y quejándose bajamente mientras Bill trataba de introducirse en este, lentamente y con paciencia. Si no le contestó a Harry antes, mucho menos lo iba a hacer ahora. El lubricante habiéndose terminado y ahora utilizando magia para crear incluso más.  
   
“Merlín, eres tan grande Bill…” se escuchó diciendo con morbo mientras se abría las nalgas para que él tuviera mayor facilidad, pero ni así, sólo esperaba que continuara con la paciencia y no se fuera a dejar llevar.  
   
Miró hacia su culito parado, recibiendo parte de su vergota, “Y tu tan pequeñita…” recordó la primera vez que la penetró vaginalmente en esa posición, ella había sido tan joven…  
   
  
   
Bill no se pudo introducir completamente, pero con lo que obtuvo, obtuvo placer y se detuvo a crear un mete y saca corriendo dentro de ella de aquella manera, más por morbo que por placer. Ella al mismo tiempo corriéndose con él mientras jugaba con su clítoris. Después de ambos tomarse un baño Ginny por fin se decidió por devolverle la llamada a Harry, este preocupado porque sus padres le habían dicho que al parecer había tomado demasiado. Ginny le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara mientras Bill la miraba desde el marco de la puerta.  
  
   
Fue una hora después y mientras se tomaban un descanso que el teléfono de Bill sonó, “¿Es que no saben qué hora es?” le preguntó adormilado a Ginny, quien en sus brazos se le acercó aún más, aunque aquello parecía imposible. Bill sin tratarse de moverse demasiado se trató de girar, pero Ginny lo abrazó a ella con piernas y mano al ambos estar acostados de lado y fue ella quien siéndole más fácil se estiró para coger el teléfono de encima del nochero.  
   
“Mmmm…” Bill dijo cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla y Ginny de inmediato abrió los ojos para fijarse, _‘El bueno de Harry.’_ La sintió tensándose, y la cogió del culo, no dejando que rompiera su unión. “Shhh…Probablemente me llama para que esté pendiente de ti, te ponga cuidado.”  
   
Ginny le asintió, “No le contestes.” Le dijo, tratando de no moverse al sentir el pene de Bill dentro de ella despertando.  
   
Bill le sonrió descaradamente, “Sería la primera vez teniéndote ensartada.” Se acercó y le mordió el labio inferior y empujó dentro de ella, dos o tres veces y se quedó quieto, contestando y no separando la mirada de Ginny. “Hola, Harry, ¿No sabes qué hora es?”  
   
Ginny escuchó a Harry disculpándose apenado y diciéndole que era que estaba preocupado por ella.  
   
Bill no contestó nada, en vez de eso se atrevió a respirar, llevando la mano al estómago bajo de Ginny, donde la protuberancia de su poya grande era visible sutilmente. “¿Quieres que vaya y le dé una vuelta o algo?” la sintió girándolos, ella quedando encima de él y sentándosele erguida. Escuchó a Harry decirle que se sentiría más tranquilo si lo hacía. “Bien, llámame en diez minutos,” y no le dio espera y le colgó. Se esperó que Ginny hiciera alguna clase de comentario, pero nada le llegó. Ella tan solo volvió a abrazarlo y a cerrar los ojos. “¿Estás muy cansada?”  
   
“Sí…Ha sido un día bastante productivo.” La risa de Bill haciéndola vibrar. Sin vergüenza llevó su mano hasta su propio estomago bajo y se empezó a rozar. Había sido idea de ella en poner a buen uso la erección de Bill que no se le bajaba. _“Dios, Bill, a veces no me puedo creer cuanto te deseo después de tanto tiempo.”_  
  
   
Se quejó bajamente al ella cerrar sus músculos internos sobre él. “Yo tampoco, Ginny. ¿No has pensado que si no fuéramos hermanos no tendríamos esta conexión?”   
   
“…Todo el tiempo.” Se remojó los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ausentemente escuchó a Bill contestándole a Harry minutos después pero no colocó mucha atención. El cansancio venciéndola. “Mañana me va a amanecer doliendo todo.”  
.  
.  
.  
El día siguiente tan solo dejaron la habitación para ir a desayunar, tratando de aprovechar el tiempo que tendrían lo mejor que podían. Incluso haciendo planes para unas próximas vacaciones, _solo ellos dos._  
  
Fueron dos llamadas que los hicieron mirarse y levantar las cejas al ver el nombre de sus respectivas parejas. Ambos contestando y admitiendo que estaban con el otro desayunando. Y la llamada era para decirles que iban a alargar su regreso con toda la familia por dos días más. El lugar donde estaban era impresionante y trataron de convencerlos de que se les unieran, Ginny no tuvo dificultad con negarse, citando aquel curso de fotografía ya pago. Más vio a Bill teniendo dificultades con negarse ante Fleur, a lo último la citó a ella. ¿Dejarla en una ciudad desconocida y sola? ¿Había visto esos documentales de turistas en el extranjero y las cosas malas que llegaban a pasar? Sus padres definitivamente querrían que le echara un ojo a Ginny, y Harry también. Ginny vio a Bill marchándose hacia afuera del restaurante.  
   
Cuando regresó lo hizo sonriendo, “¿Adivina quienes obtuvieron dos días más de luna de miel?”  
   
Lo habría besado si no estuvieran en público, “¿No está enojada?”  
   
“Que se aguante.” Contestó simplemente y comió de sus huevos, luego se inclinó hacia ella. “¿Crees que en dos días podrías tomar mi poya completa por el culo?”  
   
Exhaló, “No sé.” Le respondió simplemente. “¿No estás cansado?”  
   
Le asintió, se sorprendía si se le paraba…hasta la noche que se le colocara como piedra ante la luna llena. “Hagamos una de esas excursiones que ofrece el hotel, tan solo para recargar baterías.”  
.  
.  
.  
En la misma posición de la noche anterior se encontró, él tratando de abrirse camino en su interior y sentía parte de él mucho más adentro que la vez anterior. Continuó rozándose el clítoris, para olvidar el dolor y fastidio que la sensación le causaba.  
  
.  
.  
.  
Bañado en sudor Bill por fin se sintió apoyando su pelvis contra el trasero de ella. _Ahí, la tenía toda adentro._ Y se lo dijo, le sonrió, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse. “¿Como te sientes?”  
   
“No te muevas todavía, le pidió.” Y lo sintió dejándole un beso en la cabeza.  
  
.  
.  
.  
Era extraño como empezó a tomarlo, aun le fastidiaba, pero la sensación era de placer también, demasiado placer. Con Harry lo disfrutaba pero no de esta manera, pensó enloquecida y enterrando la cara en la almohada, quejándose contra esta, sorprendida de sentir un orgasmo llegándole sólo con penetración anal. Más que un orgasmo, sintió un cosquilleo dentro de ella y dejó ir.  
   
Bill se sorprendió cuando sintió un chorro dándole en los muslos, y miró hacia ellos, ella abriendo las piernas más y cada vez que se introducía la sentía temblando y un chorro más dejándola. “Por Merlín, _¡te encanta!_ ” se dijo, amasándole las caderas apasionadamente y dándole una nalgada. Contó cinco embestidas y cinco chorros déjándola. _Era una descarada._ Cuando vio que no le pudo sacar más se acostó sobre ella, dejándola descansar, “¿Te pasa con Harry?”  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza vehementemente. “No, nunca.” _Por Merlín,_ “Me enloqueces.” Le admitió. “Bill, eres todo.”  
  
   
  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
   
A mitad de la última tarde Bill le acariciaba la ceja, ya tan solo disfrutando de la calma después de la sesión maratónica de sexo que habían tenido. Sus necesidades y ganas habiendo quedado saciadas por el momento.  
   
Estaban vestidos y acostados en la cama, la cabeza de Ginny sobre el estómago de él, ambos boca arriba, él acariciándole la cabeza, y esperando a que se les pasara los efectos de todo lo que habían tomado el día anterior y ese mismo, “¿Quién fue el hombre X? Mi dinero sigue en Krum.” _Por supuesto que Krum._  
   
Viktor Krum fue el tercer hombre en la vida de Ginny. Una treta periodística. Las Harpías estaban pasando por una mala racha y por coincidencias del destino Krum en una ocasión estuvo en el mismo hotel en que ella se estaba quedando. Por ser famoso fue presentado en frente de todo el equipo, este de inmediato dirigiéndose a ella como si se conocieran y aquello sorprendió a Ginny pues no creía que él la recordara. Ambos de sus agentes crearon una relación ficticia la cual alimentaron tan solo saliendo a comer un par de veces. Una de aquellas con Hermione y Ron. Los cuatro pasaron un buen rato y cuando Hermione se despidió Ginny una vez más le dejó saber que aquello era una treta publicitaria. Hermione riéndose y diciéndole que si algo sucedía a ella no le importaba. Ron metiendo la cucharada y diciendo que a Harry sí. Hermione recordándole que fue Harry quien terminó las cosas con Ginny.   
Y con la aprobación de Hermione, algo sucedió por el consiguiente mes.  
   
Ginny se sentó, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo. “No fue Krum.”  
   
“¿Entonces porque tanto misterio?”    
   
“Hay una razón, no sé si es el momento de decírtelo.”  
  
Bill le frunció el ceño, “¿Qué quieres decir?”  
   
“¿Cuántos años tienes?”  
   
“Cuarenta y cinco.” Le respondió.  
   
“¿Ya cumplidos o por cumplir?”  
   
“Ya cumplidos.” Le contestó. “¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la identidad del hombre X?”  
   
Ginny se mordió el labio, haciendo cuentas, a Bill le quedaban cuatro meses para los cuarenta y seis, “…Todo. _Eres tú._ ” Le dijo. Notándolo que no entendía a lo que se refería.  
   
Bill se echó hacia atrás, “Ginny, con todo respeto, si te la hubiera metido por el culo, me acordaría.” Le comentó, pero vio algo pasar por su mirada, “¿Qué?”  
   
Ginny lo tomó de la mano. “…Cuando yo era joven, tu…bueno, Bill del futuro vino y…”  
   
 _“Espera, ¿qué?”_ le preguntó sorprendido, algo haciéndosele claro en su mente a lo que ella se refería. “¿Qué edad tenías?”  
   
Ginny contestó, “…Diecinueve, veinte años.” Le comentó muy al tanto de que podía que fuera esta conversación lo que lo hiciera viajar al pasado. “Mi Bill estuvo presente…O sea Bill de mi pasado.”  
   
 _¿Qué?_ “¿Entonces porque _yo_ no lo recuerdo?”  
   
Ginny exhaló, viéndolo confundido y emocionado, “En común acuerdo borraste la memoria de mi Bill porque no era sensato que el Bill del pasado recordara al Bill del futuro.”  
   
Bill se llevó las manos a la cabeza, _“¡Puta mierda!”_ se dijo, confundido. Tomó de un vaso de agua que de repente Ginny le pasó. Ella dándole tiempo a que asimilara todo esto. Después de un par de minutos Bill le pidió que le contara toda la historia.  
   
Ginny le asintió, “Empezaste a visitarme cuando tenía quince años...” Vio los ojos de él abriéndose.  
   
 _“¿Me engañaste?”_ le preguntó anonadado, pues si algo había que él apreciaba era la relación entre ellos en aquel tiempo. Por muy mal que sonara los veranos que compartió con Ginny fueron los mejores de su vida. No importando lo que hicieran él siempre deseándola más. Cada día más hermosa, perfecta… Y le dolió escuchar aquello…  
   
“No.” Ginny le dijo colocándosele en frente, leyendo que lo lastimó. “Al principio tan solo querías hablar. Bill, escúchame,” lo tomó de la mano, “Tan solo hablábamos, me contabas de tu vida. De la mía.” Él la miró como si no le creyera. “Lo que nosotros hicimos, lo hicimos con _mi_ Bill presente.” Mintió con culpa.  
   
“Sabes, ¿qué? Prosigue porque esto no me está gustando nada.” Sacó su mano de la de ella pero Ginny no dándose por vencida se le acercó de nuevo, colocándole la mano en la rodilla y jugando con sus vellos.  
   
 _Pues le iba a gustar en un futuro cercano,_ pensó con ironía, “La primera vez, de la que yo sepa, yo tenía trece años y fui yo quien te notó entre la gente. Me acerqué y tu desapareciste tras mirarme, diciendo que yo era muy joven. La verdad no entendí nada. Un par de veces te vi por el rabillo del ojo, aunque sigo sin estar segura. Para mis quince te me acercaste por primera vez y me contaste quien eras, me contaste sobre la cicatriz en tu cara y brazo. Como todo saldría en la batalla de Hogwarts aunque no especificabas demasiado.” Se remojó los labios, “Me visitaste como tres veces después de aquello. Decías que te sentías cada vez mayor y que estabas teniendo problemas con Fleur. Para mis diecinueve o veinte años me preguntaste si me gustaría acostarme contigo…y pues…sí me agradaba la idea y hasta había fantaseado con ello porque no te veías Mayor como decías, pero no hicimos nada. Quise contarle a mi Bill a ver él que opinaba, yo um…”  
   
“No pues gracias por querer mantenerte fiel a mí,” le contestó no sintiéndose a gusto con toda esta situación.  
   
“En ese tiempo no estábamos juntos. _Si algo fue respeto por lo que tuvimos…_ Por lo que aún teníamos de vez en cuando.” Le contestó defensiva. Él mismo le había dejado el campo libre para que tomara novios y amantes mientras él retomaba su relación con Fleur. “No creí que sería justo que mi Bill no lo supiera.”  
   
Ella tenía razón, _no lo hubiera sido._ Bill frunció el ceño, “Para tus veintiún años nos tomamos unas vacaciones juntos de tres semanas…la primera no la recuerdo y me hiciste creer que me la pasé borracho…”  
   
Ginny le asintió viéndolo unir los puntos, “Tú…o sea Bill del futuro estuvo con nosotros una semana…La que no recuerdas.”  
   
“Y entonces, ¿qué?” le preguntó tirando las manos al aire, “¿Tuvimos un trío o qué?” le preguntó con ironía. Y la vio sonrojándose, él por su parte no pudo evitar quejarse del disgusto al mismo tiempo que se le empezaba a parar de nuevo. _Sabía que a ella le encantaba la poya, pero no creía que tanto,_ pensó, sabiendo que aquello era mejor no decirlo.  
   
  
  
   
“ _¡Oh, vamos!_ ” Ginny agitó sus manos en el aire, “ _¿Por qué te haces el puritano? ¡Bastante que lo disfrutaste! ¡Que lo disfrutarás!_ ” él sacudió la cabeza y Ginny decidió continuar, “Pasamos una semana juntos. Los tres. Y te gustó, Bill,” lo notaba tan aturdido.  
   
“¿Cómo pasó?”  
   
Exhaló, “La primera noche nos emborrachamos y fumamos algo de los muggles, estábamos nerviosos, incluso tú lo que nos llamó la atención a mi Bill y a mí porque te creíamos...no sé, más experimentado. La mayor parte de la noche comimos y hablamos. Fue mi Bill quien empezó a besarme y me acosté con él mientras tu observabas…” se sintió sonrojando al contarle todo esto, pero el mismo Bill del futuro le había dicho que la Ginny del futuro le contaría esto, “y um…él terminó, pero yo no… Tu y yo…cogimos justo al lado de mi Bill...Y empezaron a tomarse turnos conmigo, por separado.” Lo vio pasando saliva. “Por supuesto mi Bill nos recordó _que yo era de él_. Entonces…la consiguiente tarde fue eso.” Un bacanal para ser sincera, ella había ido de uno al otro, y disfrutado con aquello, “Luego un día mi Bill me cogía desde atrás y te deslizaste ante mí, uniéndotenos y colocándola en frente mío. En verdad no lo pensé solo te la empecé a mamar. Así fue como prosiguió el siguiente día.”  
  
   
Respiró profundo, “Luego un día nos dijiste que querías hacerlo por mi culo. Y sí, yo no era totalmente inocente como para sospechar que había una posibilidad de que aquello sucediera en aquel viaje, pero aquello hasta el momento fue algo no hablado. Yo les dije que um, que entonces ustedes lo tenían que hacer entre ustedes primero y-”  
   
“ _Mierda._ ” Se dijo, al parecer eran más pervertidos de lo que lo había creído. _Los dos. O tres._  “¿Me estás diciendo que me acosté conmigo mismo?” Esta mierda cada vez se ponía mejor. _Era más rara._  
   
Ginny se volvió a sonrojar. “Bill, _los tres_ nos divertimos.”  
  
   
“Sí, lo estás repitiendo tanto que no me queda duda de aquello,” dijo defensivo.  
Ginny ignoró su enojo y ambos mantuvieron el silencio por un buen rato. No se le pasó desapercibido que estaba empalmado y se le acercó para bajarle el pantalón, pero él la detuvo. La mirada fría que le dio la hizo enojar, “Bien. Cuando quieras aceptar lo sucedido terminaré el resto de la historia.” Lo único que tenía por llevarse estaba ya en su bolso y lo agarró, marchándose.   
   
Bill sabía que ella quería que la detuviera, le pidiera el resto de la historia más no lo hizo. Cuando se marchó lo hizo dando un portazo.  
.  
.  
.  
Sus familias ya venían en camino y se encontraron de nuevo esperándolos en el parqueadero solitario.  
   
Fue Bill quien decidió hablar, “Está bien. Soy todo oídos, dime como sucedió.” Hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad y otro de sonido.  
   
“Probablemente lo que interesa es saber quién me lo metió primero por el culo, ¿no?” le preguntó aún enojada.  
   
Bill exhaló más no dijo nada. _Mujeres._ Cualquier cosa que dijera sabía sería tomada contra él.  
   
“Fuiste tú, no mi Bill. Ahora mismo te sientes por encima de todo lo sucedido, pero ustedes dos se colocaron de acuerdo en frente mío. Como si yo no existiera, como si mi opinión no importara.”  
   
 _“¿Y porque no dijiste nada entonces?”_  
   
“En ese tiempo no sabía todo lo que ya sé.” _En más modos de uno._ Ahora era una mujer madura y sabía que no era malo negarse desde el principio y que su opinión debía tenerse en cuenta, sobre todo en cosas como aquella. “Y lo disfrutaste, _hermanito,_ aun cuando yo no podía del dolor y mi Bill y yo te pedíamos que te detuvieras. Tu posición favorita, yo sobre mis hombros y rodillas, tu detrás mío,” Se le acercó hasta el oído y le susurró imitando su voz mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el pantalón y lo empezaba a masajear. “ _Es una buena chica, mi Ginny, ella puede tomarlo, ¿cierto bebé? Lo seguirás intentando por mí…sé que duele, pero te deseo así…”_ se separó de él, quitándole la mano de encima al haberle despertado otra erección, “Tus putas palabras susurradas en mi oído.”  
   
  
Bill le frunció el ceño, enojado _, no creyéndole aquello._ “Hasta hace rato me venías diciendo que lo disfrutamos. _Los tres. ¿Entonces lo disfrutaste o no?_ Si quieres hablar mentiras guárdatelas que no me interesan.”  
   
“Fastidió y dolió cada vez que lo intentamos. Y nunca te detuviste. Si hubo un goce para mí fue más…psicológico, si eso tiene sentido.”  
   
“Sí, ser doblemente penetrada al mismo tiempo me imagino que te dio _un poco_ de goce psicológico.” Vio que la hizo enojar de nuevo con su sarcasmo, “No sé porque me vengo a sorprender. Un trío con dos Bills…es obvio que aquello te prendería. Dos poyas grandes para ti sola.”  
  
  
   
 _“Ah, por favor, deja de ser un idiota moralista.”_ Le dijo sintiéndose indignada, y si quería una razón se la iba a dar, “Los que lo disfrutaron y adoraron fueron ustedes dos. Estuvieron más uno dentro del otro que lo que lo estuvieron dentro mío.”  
   
 _“¡Eso no es verdad!”_ Bill exclamó indignado.  
   
“ _¡Lo es!_ No te preocupes, lo averiguarás tarde que temprano, porque moralismo, enojo y todo, pronto viajaras al pasado y repetirás todo lo que te acabo dejar saber. Pronto harás lo que me querías estar haciendo hoy, me estarás cogiendo por el culo, ensartándomela entera. Varias veces. Y haciendo y dejándote hacer lo mismo por mi Bill. _¡Así que porque el puto problema!_ ”  
   
  
   
“ _¿Sabes cuál es el puto problema?_ ” le preguntó, agarrándola del brazo, “El puto problema es que en este momento estoy tan enojado contigo porque has mancillado lo que yo tenía entendido era nuestra relación.”  
   
Ginny se soltó, empujándolo y mirándolo a los ojos, estudiándolo, “ _¿Estás borracho?_ ”  
   
 _Sí, y bastante._ “Lo que estoy es celoso. Celoso que hubieras dejado pasar todo eso…Ridículo, celoso de mí mismo al final y al cabo. Eres una…perra.”  
   
Aquello era lo peor que Bill le había llegado a decir, y en parte le quiso decir que le repitiera aquello cuando estuviera sobrio a ver si podría. Pero no fue así, si lo hubiera dejado pasar, Bill el sobrio al día siguiente le pediría disculpas y besaría el piso sobre el que ella caminaba, pero Ginny no lo pudo dejar pasar. Dolida habló, _“Sé que lo soy.”_ Le contestó, de un momento a otro sintiéndose alterada y sobrecogida. “ _¿Qué clase de persona se deja seducir por su hermano desde niña? ¿Gustándole que se propase? ¿Felizmente buscándolo a su vez? ¿Enamorada de él? ¿No pudiéndolo dejar en toda la vida? ¿Teniendo al hombre perfecto a su lado y arriesgándolo porque el hermano sabe cómo cogerla bueno?_ ”  
   
Irónico como era ver a una mujer a punto de llorar para arrepentirse de lo que se había dicho, “Ginny,” le dijo, acercándosele, pero se sorprendió cuando ella lo empujó fuertemente, Bill ni siquiera se lo vio venir porque se fue hasta el piso.  
   
“ _¿Yo soy la perra?_ ” le preguntó, _“¿Tu quién te crees que eres?_ _Tenías veintidós y yo doce._ Fácilmente pudiste terminar todo. Pero no, me susurrabas cochinadas al oído. Calentándomelo.”  
   
Bill se empezó a parar, “Sé que lo hacía. Y que todo esto va más por mí que por ti. No puedo culpar a una niña por-”  
   
“Te gustan las niñas, admítelo. Veo en la calle niñas de esa edad y me asquea ver cuán niña era cuando empezamos, en ese tiempo no lo sabía y me gustaba la atención, pero _¡aghh!”_ lo volvió a empujar cuando él se le fue a acercar de nuevo, “Dime, sino es así ¿por qué en unas semanas comenzarás a irme a buscar al pasado cuando me tienes en tu presente dispuesta a hacer y dejarme hacer cualquier cosa que se te ocurra?”  
   
Ante aquello se sintió balbuceante, “Esto nunca nada ha tenido que ver algo con la edad. Es porque eres tú.” A él nunca le había interesado nadie joven a excepción de ella. “Ginny-”  
   
“ _Mentí._ Cuando te dije que ibas al pasado y no hacíamos nada…mentí. Sí, hablábamos, las primeras veces, pero ya después hicimos más. Tenía dieciséis años cuando en un lugar público te arrodillaste ante mi y contra mi monte de venus me pediste que te dejara hacerme oral, que me mostrarías como a la Ginny del futuro le encantaba…con curiosidad te dejé. Nos escondimos. Y lo he pensado bastante, ¿sabes? …Me dejaste con las ganas, colocándote en pie y pidiéndome que fuera a tu hotel contigo, ¿caliente qué más iba a hacer?  
  
   
“En el hotel proseguiste, no dejándome ni respirar, y sí, me hiciste correr bastante duro. Fue la primera vez que me metiste un dedo por el culo también.” Me diste descanso por unos momentos y me alababas mi cuerpo, diciéndome como sería un placer para ti cogerse a alguien que se veía tan joven e inocente como yo. Pero que no era inocente. Y qué te hablara con la verdad sino me gustaría cogerme a un _señor_ … volviste a bajar entre mis piernas y me besaste el coñito de nuevo, diciéndome que era pequeñito, de niña a mujer, y el más bonito que habías visto.”  
“Ginny-”  
  
“Luego aceptando que no te dejaría penetrarme jugaste tus cartas y me pediste un sesenta y nueve, y ya cuando estaba caliente de nuevo que pediste te la mamara, que querías recordar esta boca pequeñita y ver si no era tan buena como la de Ginny del futuro. Me _hiciste_ hacértelo de formas bastantes pervertidas…Y me gustó. Me estabas tratando sucio, no como mi Bill. Llamándome tu hermanita perversa. Tu niña sucia. Tu coñito de toda la vida.” Lo vio sonrojarse, pero también sabía que eso lo estaba excitando. A ella también, era tan putamente surreal toda esta situación que si él trataba de cogérsela en ese momento lo dejaría.  
  
“Ginny-”  
“Cuando te recordé que mi Bill nunca me había hablado de aquella forma entre besos y caricias me dijiste que en el futuro llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que ser hermanos llevaba a segundo plano. Primero éramos amantes y donde no fuéramos familia nos habríamos cazado. Que cuando regresarás al futuro me pedirías que nos fugáramos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que era verdad, que estábamos enamorados. Y como una idiota te dejé cogerme. Me acosté contigo…tenía dieciseis años, y tu cuarenta y cinco. Sentí como si hubiera engañado a mi Bill y me comí mis sentimientos viendo como en ese tiempo estabas con Fleur tratando de llevar bien las cosas y-”  
   
“Ginny-”  
   
“Me acosté contigo…tenía dieciseis años, y tu cuarenta y cinco. Me dijiste que te encantaba hacerlo conmigo. Y que en esa tarde me cogerías en todas las formas imaginables. _Y a mí me encantó._ Estaba deslumbrada. Para un tipo que se cree estar viejo, me lo hiciste tan brusca y violentamente como mi Bill nunca se atrevía hacerlo.” Lo vio rojo y respirando profundamente y le sonrió con desprecio, “‘ _Te lo hice como se le hace a una mujer, no a una niña.’_ De nuevo, tus palabras, _hermanito.”_  
  
   
“Ginny-”  
   
“La tarde siguiente no me tuviste que convencer de a mucho de que fuéramos a tu hotel. En el ascensor me levantaste la falda, me quitaste los calzones y me la metiste. Podía vernos en el espejo, y eres un hombre muy atractivo, pero yo era una niña caliente y aquello me excitó más. Si nos hubieran descubierto…pero no lo hicieron y me metiste a tu habitación, pidiéndome que te cabalgara porque querías ver que tanto le gustaba la poya a tu hermanita perversa. Y lo hice.”  
   
  
  
   
“Ginny-”  
   
“Estás arrecho, ¿cierto?” le preguntó, “Lo sé porque yo lo estoy. Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo y ser testigo de todo eso lo haría, o mejor aún revivirlo…”  
   
“Ginny, eso suena-”  
   
“¿Cómo crees que me siento al recordar todo eso? Yo puedo ser una perra, una mierda, pero tú no te quedas atrás. Estás muy lejos de ser un Santo _._ ”  
   
“Ginny déjame hablar.”  
   
“Cállate.” Le pidió, limpiándose las lágrimas y respirando profundo, tratando de calmarse, “No tienes nada que decir. Irás al pasado y harás todo esto una vez más.”  
   
“Ginny, no. No lo haré. Te prometo-”  
   
 _“Lo harás, Bill.”_  
   
Ya ambos sabían la semilla estaba sembrada.  
   
En ese momento escucharon un ruido y vieron al bus girar por la entrada. Los encantos que ellos tenían de inmediato desapareciendo.  
   
Cuando todos se bajaron y se saludaron se dieron cuenta que algo no andaba bien.  
   
Ginny había estado llorando y Bill estaba rojo y tomado.  
.  
.  
.  
Fue Ron quien ya después de que todos se hubieran ido a descansar decidió compartir sus pensamientos con Hermione. “Creo que Ginny agarró a Bill engañando a Fleur.”  
   
Hermione también tenía esa impresión.


	11. Pasado: Reencuentro

   Pasado: Reencuentro

 

  
   
Fue para a principios de noviembre en que visitando a sus padres estos empezaron a contarle lo que los chicos decían en sus cartas. Él por su parte de vez en cuando recibía lechuzas de Fred y George pero aquello era más que todo cuando se metían en problemas. Fue casi predecible que su madre le colocara lápiz y papel para que les escribiera algo y enviarlo con la carta de ellos.  
   
A Percy le escribió que le llevara sus saludes a la profesora McGonagall. Que continuara siendo aplicado, pero también que se divirtiera de vez en cuando.  
   
A George y a Fred, que no se divirtieran tanto, que fueran más responsables, un _poquito_ nada más como Percy. Que no molestaran tanto a Ron.  
   
A Ron que no se metiera en problemas con Harry y Hermione. Y que estudiara con Hermione.  
   
A Ginny…esa era una carta para todos los hermanos…se quedó pensando por largo tiempo que escribir y vio que eso llamó la atención de su madre.  
   
“Sé que ustedes no han compartieron mucho.” Le dijo, colocándole un plato de sopa a un lado, “Para cuando ella nació tú ya ibas a Hogwarts así que no han compartido tanto como con tus otros hermanos.” Le colocó la mano en el hombro, “Tan solo escríbele que la quieres y que se siga comportando bien.” Se colocó en pie, “Ginny, es una buena niña.”  
   
Las palabras de su madre le removieron el estómago y tan solo asintió.  
   
A Ginny la felicitó pues se acababa de dar cuenta que entró a formar parte del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor y le envió suerte en su primer partido. Y que no solo tenía que dejar bien representado a Gryffindor sino también el nombre de la familia… terminó aquello con un dibujo de una cara burlándose y después de esta _‘sin presiones.’_  
Escribirle aquellas últimas dos palabras no supo si fue buena idea por si ella llegaba a leer de más en ellas.  
   
A Ron y a Hermione les mandó saludes.  
   
A lo último de la hoja les dijo a _todos_ que fueran cuidadosos y no se metieran en problemas…A excepción de Percy.  
.  
.  
.  
Menos de una semana después recibió una carta dirigida directamente a él de Ginny. En ella no se hacía mención a lo sucedido en el verano, sólo ella diciéndole que había sido bueno escuchar de él y después prosiguió a contarle las cosas que le sucedían en el colegio. Cómo fue su primer partido. Que le dieron el puesto de buscadora, pero lo suyo era más anotar y que, dejar el nombre de Gryffindor en alto sería difícil…pero el de la familia salía fácil cuando se tenían los hermanos que ella tenía… _los dos mayores a excepción por supuesto, de pronto el tercero también._  
   
Bill sintió que no responder su correspondencia sería bajo y le respondió, una vez más pidiéndole disculpas, pero no entrando en materia de pues esas cartas de pronto eran leídas.  
   
Así fue como empezaron a escribirse más a menudo y así fue como pasaron a hacerlo semanalmente.  
.  
.  
.  
La navidad llegó con un estruendo y malas noticias. Su padre fue atacado y la naturaleza del ataque estremeció a toda la familia.  
   
No hubo tiempo ni ganas de pensar en lo de ellos, a veces se les pasaría por la mente pasajeramente, pero había asuntos más apremiantes.   
   
Él estaría con la Orden del Fénix y sino trabajando, y sino preocupado por la seguridad de su familia.  
Ella ayudando en todo lo que fuera necesario.  
   
Ginny solo vino a realmente a hablarle en esos días cuando le contó lo que le sucedió a los padres de Neville y cómo estos fueron torturados. Cómo no quería que eso le sucediera a su familia y cómo no podía dejar de pensar de su posesión por ya-sabes-quien.  
Estaba asustada y sentía que a nadie más se lo podía decir.  
Ella no lloró pero la vio tan nerviosa…sin poder contener su desespero que la abrazó fuertemente, y ella lo abrazó a él.  
   
El resto de esa tarde Ginny permaneció a su lado, en silencio, incluso acompañándolo a hacer algunas diligencias de su trabajo. Ron también, queriendo estar lo menos posible en aquella casa. La única diferencia fue que Ginny de hecho fue de ayuda, Ron no.  
   
Esa madrugada cuando la sintió que se metió a su cama no le dijo nada. Ginny admitiéndole que era con la única persona con quien sentía podía hablar libremente de todo. Bill no le colocó ni un dedo encima a parte de abrazarla.  
   
Hermione estaba con su familia así que los cinco días que prosiguieron lo hicieron cada vez más juntos.  
 

 

Las conversaciones y abrazos dieron paso a caricias inocentes. Y mientras las hacían en silencio no quitando la mirada del otro. Después vinieron los besos castos cuidadosos. Y cuando estos dejaron de ser castos y cuidadosos Ginny prácticamente le dio a entender que esto entre ellos le quitaba las preocupaciones de su mente.   

    

 

Les tomó tres noches de besos y caricias repasadas mas no de roces íntimos, de lujuria yendo en aumento para Ginny admitirle adormilada y con el sol saliendo y dándole en la cara que no dejaba de pensar en él y lo que habían hecho al final del verano, que aún no llegaba a una conclusión de lo sucedido y que _talvez_ ella exageró las cosas, porque a final de cuentas le gustó lo que _hicieron_. Seguía confundida.  
 

Si Bill fuera un hombre mejor la habría corregido, la hubiera sacado de su error, pero la deseaba, la quería, y mantuvo el silencio, de esa forma dándole la razón. Bill no añadió nada, ya se había disculpado lo suficiente. No sabía que más decir, “Tranquila que yo te espero.”  
   
Ginny también le mencionó como la relación que se dio entre ellos vino a incitar algo nuevo en ella. La necesidad física de ser sostenido por alguien, de poder hablar de cualquier cosa y sentirse totalmente aceptado.  
_Ella lo extrañaba._ Tanto emocional como físicamente.  
Y sí, sabía que era muy joven para decir que extrañaba o _necesitaba_ lo físico con él, pero lo hacía.  
   
Esa mañana ella regresó a Hogwarts, la comunicación intensificándose entre ellos desde ese punto. Contándose lo que le pasaba al otro. Bill quería contarle sobre Fleur pero sospechaba era mejor no hacerlo. Así que decidió mantenerlo en secreto.  
   
Cuando ella mencionó de pasada que iría a la casa por pascua supo de inmediato que se lo mencionaba por _una_ razón.  
   
Bill se sorprendió cuando no solo ella llegó al 12 de Grimmauld sino el resto de hermanos también, por alguna razón ellos siempre pasaban pascua en Hogwarts.  
   
En el primer momento que Ginny tuvo dijo que estaba cansada y que se iría a acostar por media hora, cuando pasaba al lado de él, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo soltó para luego marcharse por un corredor mientras lo miraba por sobre el hombro hasta obtener su atención, sin palabras haciéndolo seguirla hasta su habitación. Una vez encerrados ninguno se movió.  
  

  
“Te extrañé.” Bill se encontró susurrando sin aire y acariciándole la cara, ella de inmediato se sonrió. Tomándole la cara en las manos y agachándolo a besarla.  
   
Era extraño como ella con solo una mirada o gesto lo tenía comiendo de su mano.    
 

 

 

Esa tarde la pasó enloquecido, buscando razones de rozarse contra ella aun cuando no estaban solos. En una de esas oportunidades la vio inclinada sobre una mesa y el segundo siguiente se estaba restregando contra sus nalgas, o más bien ella se le empezó a restregar contra él. “Deberíamos hacer esto esta madrugada,” le dijo bajamente. Pues siempre había sido él quien se restregaba contra ella, y la verdad, en su interludio en diciembre con las caricias que se habían llegado a hacer no habían llegado a nada íntimo, solo a roces en partes inocentes, y besos acalorados. Ella lo miró por su hombro por unos segundos y la vio asintiéndole con duda, lo que le llamó la atención.

 

Conociendo sus dudas cuando se metió a la habitación de ella iba preparado para seducirla lentamente. En su interior sabía que no debía de estar actuando de esta manera pero la verdad es que la calentura bloqueó su razón. Así que en silencio no hizo mención de nada y prosiguió con las que sabía eran sus caricias favoritas, besos largos, profundos y apasionados, y caricias en sus téticas. La blusa y brasiere de ella desapareciendo en segundos, de allí decidió que tan solo haría lo que ella pediría. Y ya se encontraba enloquecido de las ganas de correrse cuando ella se separó y se quedó mirándolo.

 

  

 

“¿Quieres rozarte contra mí?” preguntó bajamente.

 

“Me muero por rozarme contra ti.” Le contestó, dándole un beso con ganas y ella respondiéndole de la misma manera por la forma en que se pegaba a él con fuerza y su lengua buscaba la suya de la misma manera. Bill se sentó en la cama, yendo hasta el borde y vio que la sorprendió, “Cuando te me rozabas temprano no pude dejar de imaginarte esta noche sentadita encima mío y haciendo tu todo el trabajo…” de inmediato la vio sorprendida y le sonrió.

 

“¿Porque no lo hacemos como antes?” ella acostada boca abajo y el moviéndose sobre ella.

 

 _Porque aquello le daría mayor morbo,_ fue su pensamiento, pero lo que dijo fue diferente, “Por lo de la última vez…creí que estarías más segura al estar al mando…” se iba a quemar en el infierno.

 

Ginny no estaba segura de aquello, pero también…se sentía tentada…quería tanto de él esa noche. Así fue como se encontró, sentándosele encima, dándole la espalda y siendo ella quien se movía sin saber cómo. Empezó despacio solo presionando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero cuando él le giró la cara y la empezó a besar profundamente mientras con una mano la sostenía de la mandíbula y la otra le apretaba las tetas con fuerza fue que dejó de pensar en lo que hacía.

 

 

Bill se encontró varias veces deteniendo su mano de ir entre las piernas de ella, y más bien se concentró en rozarse contra ella, con gusto y placer, estaba siendo tan fantástica la sensación que pronto se encontró temblando y quejándose fuertemente, ella también. Después de unos instantes la hizo detener, y colocarse en pie, él también lo hizo detrás de ella y se bajó el pantalón, la vio mirándolo sobre el hombro y le sonrió para darle seguridad antes de sentarse y bajarle de un tirón el pantalón del pijama a ella, dejándola solo en sus calzoncitos.

 

 

 

Ginny no lo detuvo cuando la hizo parar de nuevo, y no estaba pensando claramente porque pronto se volvió a sentar encima de él…solo que lo sentía directamente contra ella. Confundida no supo si detenerse o continuar, pero aquel pene grande tembló contra ella, haciéndola quejar, brincar un tanto y apoyarse contra este mientras sentía más humedad dejándola de entre sus piernas. Empezando a moverse recordó la bebida alcohólica que había compartido con los mellizos temprano y si estaría un poquito borracha, y no lo creía, pues no se sentía mareada ni nada, y decidió no darle importancia a eso.

 

Bill miró hacia abajo, estudiando los movimientos errantes que ella hacía y el morbo era demasiado, “Estoy cerca.” Le advirtió, pero en vez de alejarse ella empezó a apoyarse más contra él. Sonriendo Bill bajó su cara hasta el cuello de ella y empezó a mordérselo, apretando sus tetas también con fuerza. Solo fue un movimiento más un chapuceo lo que le llamó la atención, colocó su mano sobre la muñeca de ella, “Déjame ayudarte con eso.” Le susurró bajamente y de inmediato la sintió corriéndose sobre él, ella inclinándose hacia adelante y moviendo su mano entre sus piernas con fuerza, quejándose bastante duro, y temblando de igual manera, la impresión de su clímax provocó el de él y se sintió corriendo. “Oh…” dijo, rodeándola de la cintura y moviéndola contra él más fuertemente, saciándose por completo. “ _Hay, Ginny,_ ” se dijo sorprendido, ante las ganas de hacer lo más impuro que ella despertaba en él. Con curiosidad la notó por cuenta propia seguir moviéndose sobre su poya, y sobre su leche, lo que lo hizo sonreírse. Esa madrugada no era solo él quien estaba querendón. Se volvió a quejar bajamente, trayéndola con él, y sin fijarse dos cosas sucedieron, ella se dejó, girándose hacia él y escondiendo su cara apenada en su hombro y con una mano se subía la ropa interior. “¿Estás bien?”

 

   

 

Ginny asintió apenada por lo acabado de suceder, “Te extrañé mucho.” Le admitió.

 

Bill se sonrió, girándose hacia ella, y abrazándola, besándole la cabeza una y otra, y otra vez, “Yo también te he extrañado…” se escuchó diciendo, oliendo su cabello, y acariciándola suavemente. “Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.”

 

 

 

La respuesta de Ginny fue pasar un brazo por encima del torso de él, y no hizo más que mantener su silencio, y dejar que su respiración volviera al ritmo de siempre, notándose adormilada tras unos instantes. Algo que había descubierto en esos meses cuando se despertaba de madrugada con insomnio, la mayoría de las veces, lo que lo espantaba era la calma que la poseía después de masturbarse…pensando en él y todas la cosas que habían hecho y que le gustaría llegar a hacer. “Es obvio que también te he pensado _mucho_ en estos meses.” Le admitió dejando de esconder su cara en el hombro de él, y prosiguió antes de arrepentirse, diciéndole que a _una parte suya_ le gustaría continuar donde lo dejaron en el verano pero que le daba vergüenza, además, si continuaban, también le gustaría que él no fuera tan brusco.

  
Bill le asintió, tratando de ser el perfecto caballero,  “Dime cuando estés lista y lo haremos.” No quería hacerla sentir presionada, como seguramente se había sentido todos esos meses atrás. _Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas._  
   
“…Talvez mañana podríamos intentarlo.” Le respondió remojándose los labios.  
   
“¿Por qué no ahora?” se atrevió a preguntar.  
 

Se sintió sonrojando de nuevo, esta vez una clase de verguenza diferente, “Todavía no se me quita el periodo por completo.” Había olvidado por completo dicho periodo, miró hacia el pene de él pero no vio sangre en este. Estaba en su ultimo día y este era casi inexistente pero temía haber dejado una sorpresa sobre él.  

 

Ante aquello las cejas de Bill subieron de inmediato después de verificar que no estaba ensangrentado. Con movimientos medidos llevó su mano hasta el monte de venus cubierto por un calzón rosado y la acarició, “No me importa... Si lo deseas ahorita me gustaría tocarte.” La acarició sobre la rajita pero sintió algo delgado protegiéndolo, muy delgado para ser una toalla higiénica y se imaginó un protector de alguna clase, ¿y dentro de ella de pronto un tampón? Se preguntó si aquel ítem habría sido el que originó que se corriera de la forma tan fuerte que lo hizo…que tuviera algo que apretar dentro de ella, así como él se lo había dicho una vez.  
   
Si lo deseaba, y ya aquel flujo era casi inconcebible pero no creería que se sentiría comoda con él tocándola de aquella manera. “Mañana.”  
   
Bill le asintió pasando saliva y dejando el tema, “Siento haber sido brusco al final del verano. Yo estaba enloquecido por lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaba pensando claramente.”  
   
“Fuiste muy rudo, me dejaste morados por todos lados” en las caderas, en los muslos, “…y me dolió entre las piernas por varios días.”  
   
_“Lo siento…”_ le respondió sintiéndose avergonzado, “Prometo que seré cuidadoso...” se remojó los labios, “Y las cosas que te dije Ginny, sé que no debí haberlas dicho, fui un grosero, y sé que te incomodé, pero estaba tan emocionado que se me olvidó con quien trataba…” Al verla bajar la mirada apenada se acercó y le besó en la mejilla.  
   
Sabía que aquello era una mentira, _‘¿A mi hermanita le gusta correrse en mis dedos? ¿Cogérselos?’_ Aún retumbaba en su cabeza tanto como la respuesta descarada de aceptación que le había dado. _¿Cuánto tiempo no había pasado ella masturbándose y recordando esas palabras vívidamente, los toques que le había hecho?_  
   
“Te adoro Ginny, y si te hice sentir de algún modo de una forma…impropia…lo siento.”  
   
Le asintió avergonzada y sintiéndose humedecer bastante.  
   
“Lo siento.”  
   
Aprovecharon el rato que les quedó antes de que se marchara, volviendo a besarse y a acariciarse, Ginny llegó tan lejos como a dejarlo acariciarle el monte de venus sobre sus calzones, ambos notando su mano inmensa contra aquel triangulo pequeño. Más que a eso Bill no se extralimitó.  
 

  
“Eres tan grande Bill,” le comentó, “en todo sentido.” Lo vio sonriéndole de lado. Ginny cerró los ojos, exhalando. Una de las razones por las cuales había cambiado de parecer fue porque escuchó en varias ocasiones a las chicas de ultimo año hablando de sexo…y según lo que ellas decían y su propia experiencia; Bill era muy considerado con ella.  
   
Continuaron besándose por otro rato, Bill quería decirle que averiguó sobre lo sucedido con ella, y que lo más probable no era que se hubiera corrido a chorros, sino que se orinó, algo que ambos sospechaban, pero no veía que ganaba con decirle aquello aparte de avergonzarla.   
   
Cuando se despidió de él Bill la tomó del cuello después de que lo besara en la boca.  
   
“¿Sabes cómo me vas a dejar todo el día?” le preguntó, sonriéndole y ella le sonrió devuelta.  
.  
.  
.  
Bien, ese día no tuvieron tiempo para mucho. Él demasiado ocupado con asuntos de la Orden, cosas del trabajo que tenía pendiente y su madre pidiéndole favores teniéndolo de aquí para allá y viceversa.  
Un par de momentos robados alcanzaron a obtener, prácticamente besos subidos de tono en rincones oscuros y escondidos.  
A lo máximo que se atrevió a media tarde y porque ella lo dejó fue a apoyarla contra una puerta y agacharse mientras le estiraba hacia abajo la blusita de tiras que llevaba y bajarle las copas del brasiere para apoderarse de un pezón en su boca y otro en su mano. Las manos de ella en su nuca y cuello mientras se quejaba bajamente y llamaba su nombre.  
 

  
_‘¿Extrañabas esto?’_ se atrevió a preguntarle.  
   
Ginny asintió, _‘Bastante.’_ Frunció el ceño cuando él tiró bruscamente de su pezón, _desde el verano él había venido a instalar en ella necesidades que no podía saciar sola._

  
Frases tiradas por medio de suspiros y quejidos, tal vez las más importantes:  
   
‘Cuando me tocó no puedo dejar de pensar en tus manos, en esta boquita,’ le dijo entre besos, la lengua de ella buscando la de él, ‘¿En Hogwarts te tocabas pensando en mí?’  
   
_‘Todo el tiempo.’_  
   
Ambos estaban más que listos para la madrugada, pero un juego de mesa que se alargó no los dejó escabullirse, mucho menos cuando los gemelos entusiasmados en vez de irse a su habitación lo siguieron a él mientras empezaban a hablarle sobre economía y si sería apropiado colocar un negocio de bromas cuando dejaran Hogwarts. Las cosas quedaron sanadas cuando Sirius Black lo citó a la biblioteca para que lo acompañara a tener unos tragos con él.  
   
Siendo la vida cómo era aquella mañana Michael vino a visitar a Ginny…Y Harry también llegó a la casa.  
   
En cuanto Bill vio a los dos jóvenes dio por terminado su chance, sino por el primero sí por el segundo. Aunque la presencia de Harry no la detuvo antes.  
   
Aún con Michael presente se encontró a media mañana a Ginny hablando con Harry en la biblioteca, solos, ella persuadiéndolo a que perdonara a Cho, o al menos que hablara con ella. Bill se marchó no siguiendo escuchando la conversación.  
Y no notó que Ginny se dio cuenta de su presencia.  
   
Pero sólo fue cruzar miradas con Ginny antes del mediodía y verla sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza mientras se sonreía para ver que sus planes seguían en pie.  
 

 

Fue un día bastante provechoso…para ellos dos.  
   
Bill -con cuidado- no escondía -de ella- que la seguía con la mirada, a veces se quedaban los dos mirándose fijamente, hasta que ella azarada rehuía su mirada. Hacia unas horas en el almuerzo supo la puso nerviosa cuando lo agarró mirándole el trasero por encima del vestido. Y ahora tomaba cualquier oportunidad para quedársele mirándole las piernas o el pecho haciéndose notar por ella.  
El sonrojo no desapareciendo.  
Ella hablando con Michael, pero a cada rato buscándolo a él, haciéndole ojitos.   
   
Sin poderlo evitar aprovechó un momento en que ella se marchó para la cocina, la siguió, en voz baja alabándole el vestido que llevaba puesto, amarillo, suelto, estampado de pájaros, la falda a media pierna. La arrinconó contra el lavaplatos, “Desde que te lo vi puesto no me puedo sacar algo de la cabeza.” Le susurró contra la boca mientras apoyaban sus lenguas juntas y se besaban lentamente.   
 

  
Se separaron cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba, Ginny se giró hacia el lavaplatos escondiendo su sonrojo y Bill se agachó haciendo como si buscara algo en algún cajón. Tonks y Lupin entrando. Luego mirándolo a él como sorprendidos para volverse a marchar después de coger un plato de sobre la mesa.  
   
Bill no pensó nada de ello después de que se marcharon y colocando atención de estar absolutamente solos se le acercó por detrás, pegándose a su espalda y colocándole la mano en el muslo para subir la mano por entre sus piernas y debajo del vestido, ella tensándose, “¿Sabes lo que te quiero hacer con este vestido?” le preguntó acariciándola suavemente sobre el calzón.

   
Ginny pasó saliva ante la sensación que la traspasó, “…Tengo una idea.”  
   
“ _Bieeeen._ ” Le dijo, no haciendo más que acariciarle el monte de venus.

 

   
Lo sintió subiendo la mano como si la fuera a introducir en su ropa interior y le colocó la mano encima deteniéndolo y después girándose para encararlo. Luego haciéndole colocar la mano en su espalda, “Aquí no.” le advirtió remojándose los labios. “Más tarde.”

  
   
Bill le asintió, sabiendo que tenía la razón. Estaba a punto de besarla, pero no alcanzó pues escuchó a su padre llamándolo, preguntándole a todos si sabía dónde se había metido. Bill desapareció de la cocina.  
.  
.  
.  
A mitad de la tarde escuchó a los más jóvenes organizando un juego de Quidich, varios miembros de la orden diciéndoles que los acompañarían al campo. Pudo escuchar a Ginny diciendo que se marcharan sin ella, que ya los alcanzaba pues se iba a cambiar. El bullicio tan familiar en esa casa mermó poco a poco hasta que desapareció. Salió a su encuentro en un apuro, no agradándole del todo cuan necesitado se sentía más no la encontró en su habitación.     
   
Dos minutos después la encontró en la biblioteca, las flores que Michael le había traído siendo acomodadas en un florero y sobre una mesa cerca a la ventana, dándole más color a esa sala lúgubre. Ginny lo vio notando las flores.  
   
“¿Y este vestido?” Le preguntó acercándosele, del mentón tomándola y haciéndola mirarlo. “¿Esperabas compañía especial?”  
 

  
Ginny se quedó mirándolo, imaginándoselo celoso, pero no pudiendo verlo en la expresión de su rostro, “No. Tan solo me quería ver bien.” Él le asintió, y de repente la mano que había estado en su cara se encontraba acariciándole el cuello.  

Bien para Harry, _lo sospechaba,_ Michael era un cero a la izquierda, _o al menos eso creía él,_ “ _¿Para mí?_ ” preguntó deslizando la mano y rozándole circularmente un pezón por encima de la tela del vestido. Este de inmediato colocándosele duro, y Ginny se quedó sin aire cuando él se lo empezó a apretar y halar.

 

 _Sí, para él,_ pero no se lo quería decir, le dio una palmada a su mano, “ _Aquí no_.” Fue lo que salió decirle, la puerta estaba cerrada pero todavía había gente en la casa, y los elfos.  
   
Dado lo sucedido en la cocina sabía que no se iba a negar, _“¿Aquí?”_ le colocó la otra mano entre las piernas sobre el vestido, esta vez agarrándola en la palma de su mano, y ella se quejó de inmediato, temblando para un momento después tratar de alejar sus caderas, pero de aquella forma que era instintiva, Bill la siguió suavemente cuidadoso de no irla a intimidar y la volvió a apretar. Ahora ella también empujando contra él.  
 

  
Por supuesto que en su tiempo en Hogwarts había pensado en él, seriamente y preocupada, y cuando las ganas venían acariciándose recordando _todo_ lo que habían hecho, sabiéndose una cochina, pero no pudiéndose detener. Esta vez se quejó cuando él movió la mano, como para agarrarla mejor y así lo hizo, su pulgar dando con su clítoris y rodeándolo con la yema de su dedo.  
 

  
Bill le sonrió manteniéndole la mirada. La soltó tras unos momentos y colocó la mano debajo de su falda, acariciándole el muslo mientras ascendía, esperando por una negativa, pero esta no llegando, al contrario, vio su mirada apenada mientras dejaba que sus muslos se abrieran haciendo espacio para la mano de él, al llegar entre sus piernas no la acarició, sino que continuó hasta el borde de sus calzones e introdujo la mano en su ropa interior. _¡Estaba empapada y ni siquiera habían comenzado!_ La empezó a acariciar, ella temblando y de repente sosteniéndose de los hombros de él. _Era tan suave, tan pequeñita,_ “¿Pensando en mí desde lo sucedido en la cocina?”  
   
Ginny asintió sofocada, sintiendo sus dedos acariciándola lenta y superficialmente _,_ se burlaban de ella haciéndola humedecer aún más, sus caderas siguiéndolo. _“Sí.”_  
   
Sus entrañas se encogieron. “No te preocupes, nadie vendrá.” Le dijo, empujándola los tres pasos que la separaban de una mesa, sin darle esperas ella se sentó en esta, piernas ligeramente entre abiertas.

 

  
   
Ginny buscó por su varita para hacer el encantamiento de silencio, pero se descubrió no pudiendo, temblando demasiado. Además, de repente Bill empezó a besarla eróticamente en la boca, en el cuello, sus senos sobre la tela de su vestido, no dejándola concentrar en una sola cosa. Su mano jugando con su clítoris suave y lentamente, como se había imaginado sucedería la primera vez. _Como se imaginaba cada vez que se tocaba._ Ginny dejándose. Dejando que la boca de él extinguiera sus quejidos y no dejándolo despegar de su boca. Sus lenguas rozándose afuera de sus bocas teniendo repercusiones inimaginables en ella entre sus piernas, en la pequeña pepita que él a veces pellizcaba. Se preguntó por la erección de él, si tocarlo también, pero lo único que podía hacer era temblar y sujetarse. Se quejó bajamente al sentirse humedeciendo incluso más cuando él empezó a aplicar mayor presión. _“…Sí…”_  

   
Bill se sonrió al escucharla. Los quejidos bajos, la forma en que se sostenía de él, como temblaba, cuando abría a los ojos y lo miraba momentáneamente. Hizo más fuerza entre sus piernas y las sintió temblando, como queriendo cerrarlas, ella tomando aire fuertemente, “Un ratico más, déjame jugar un ratico más.” Le pidió y cuando ella empezó a murmurar su nombre una y otra vez ambos se miraron a los ojos, vio la mirada de ella oscureciéndose y todo el cuerpo se le empezó a estremecer mientras cerraba los ojos, por tres, cuatro segundos ella se le corrió contra los dedos silenciosamente. Bill se detuvo más le dejó el dedo contra los labios, jugando con sus jugos mientras ella se empezaba a calmar. Aún no creyendose que ella le hubiera dejado darle placer de esta manera.  

 

  
   
Ginny se dejó de apoyar en él, apenada más satisfecha, Bill aun jugando con ella entre sus piernas y se volvieron a mantener la mirada. Sus labios internos abiertos sin él ejercer presión.

“¿Te gustó?” 

  
   
Ginny le asintió, mirando a su alrededor, bajando de su ensoñación y de repente recordando donde en verdad estaban, cerró las piernas y sintió a Bill extrayendo su mano. No supo si a propósito le rozó la longitud de la pierna dejando su humedad a lo largo de esta para que la notara, después lo sintió acomodándole pudorosamente la falda del vestido. Miró entre las piernas de él y no encontró el bulto para ya familiar.   
                                                                                 
“Me acababa de hacer una paja cuando te encontré.” Le informó cuando notó que se sorprendió por su falta de erección.  
   
Ginny le asintió, enderezándose, al moverse sintiendo la humedad y suavidad entre sus piernas. _Y sí, talvez era por todo lo que él le decía, pero le gustaba mojarse por él. Suciamente le encantaba y se preguntó si eso era normal._  
   
Escucharon una aparición en la puerta, de repente Michael llamando su nombre, Bill y Ginny se desaparecieron a su vez, cada uno para su respectiva habitación.  
   
Por el pasillo escuchó a Michael afuera de la puerta de la habitación preguntarle porque se estaba demorando tanto y no le dio tiempo a que le respondiera, él salió al pasillo.  
   
Desde adentro de la habitación Ginny escuchó a Bill decirle a Michael que la esperara en el piso de abajo. Ginny aceptando aquello y diciéndole que lo hiciera. En la voz de Bill pudo escuchar un tono que no había llegado a escuchar antes, frialdad, molestia.  
   
Bill no esperó respuesta del muchacho y se encerró en su habitación, un momento después apareciéndose en la habitación de Ginny, viéndola contra la puerta preocupada. Cuando ella lo miró, lo miró extrañada.  
   
Ginny vio a Bill caminando hacia ella predadoramente. Vio que a su paso murmuraba un hechizo y dos segundos después la estaba levantando del culo y besándola posesivamente contra la pared, Ginny quejándose y sosteniéndolo del cuello, devolviéndole el beso de igual intensidad.

  
   
Michael esperó que Ginny le dijera algo más, pero al no hacerlo prosiguió a bajar las escaleras, “No te demores, Ginny.”  
   
Ginny continuó besándolo, desesperada, así como lo hacía él, su energía contagiándola, lo sintió pasándole el dedo índice entre las nalgas, haciéndole presión suavemente en su vagina mientras la besaba profundamente, ella quejándose contra su boca. Cuando la dejó en el piso ella decidió hablar, “…Estás celoso…”

 

  
   
_Sí, “¿De un niño?”_ le preguntó con ironía y burlándose. Soltándola. “No sabrá ni que es el clítoris.” Le dijo, llevando sus manos hasta su espalda y bajándole el cierre del vestido, luego ayudándoselo a quitar. La pudo ver mirándolo, pero no deteniéndolo, tampoco cuando le quitó el brasiere y quedó en solo calzones en frente de él.  
   
Ginny se quedó mirándolo, estaba celoso, pero sabía que no se lo admitiría. “No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tu eres el único.” Bill le asintió, se lo imaginó marchándose de inmediato, pero no, lo vio rápidamente quitándose _toda_ la ropa, incluso el bóxer, y lo que había estado dormido hasta hacía dos minutos para el momento se encontraba bien despierto, al verla mirarlo Bill se empezó a tocar en frente de ella, “¿Qué-?”

   
“Necesito rozarme contra ti,” le dijo, “tu elijes, acostada, sentada, parada, contra la pared, en la cama, sobre el nochero…” se acercó chupándole el cuello. “Decídete porque no demora en venir otra vez a buscarte.” Le dijo, amacizándole un seno. Tras unos segundos de ella no responder, la tomó del trasero y la atrajo hacia él, vio que eso la sorprendió, y tal vez era un movimiento aprendido porque le colocó las piernas alrededor del torso mientras él caminaba hasta la cama. Se sentó mirándola, levantándola de nuevo tras un momento y llevando sus caderas hasta las de él dejándole notar su erección.  
   
Nunca habían hecho eso, nunca se habían rozado intimamente. Cubierta o desnuda.  
   
Bill la apretó del culo y la levantó un tanto con una mano, con la otra cogió su pene y le pegó a ella con la cabeza donde se imaginaba estaba su clítoris. Ella se quejó altamente, sus muslos contrayéndose ante los golpes y la sintió temblando, Bill no estuvo seguro si se corrió ante eso, pero en segundos la mancha húmeda que había sobre el calzón aumentó. Ginny después de unos segundos se contraía y se tiraba contra él, haciendo presión, tras unos momentos de repetir lo mismo se acomodó para que la poya le quedara entre los labios cubiertos, y apretó sus caderas juntas, por primera vez desde que empezó esto mirándola a la cara, “Muévete,” le pidió, y vio su mirada tan perdida en el deseo que no pudo evitar sonreírse para añadir “…como si me follaras.” De inmediato ella lo miró con cautela, Bill la cogió de las manos, de los brazos, y se los entrelazó alrededor de sus hombros, de su cuello para que se sostuviera de él y de esta forma la empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo. Ella después de unos momentos moviéndose incomoda contra él, no encontrando un ángulo para su comodidad y él sabía que a él la tela lo quemaría, pero no la detuvo.  
_Esto era más psicológico que nada._  
 

  
Tras dos minutos Ginny descubrió que si dejaba de pasarle las piernas por detrás y se arrodillaba en la cama era más fácil moverse, coger impulso. A cada rato miraba entre ellos, su calzón empapado no sabía si era por ella o por él mismo y su pene gigante...  
   
Se volvieron a besar, tomándola del trasero y rozándoselo suavemente, incitándola a que se moviera, la humedad de su boca siendo un incitante para ambos, la lengua de ella jugando sensualmente con la de él le dio a entender que le estaba cogiendo el gusto a esto, los labios buscándose juguetonamente eventualmente, y cuando por fin ella bajó hasta su cuello a besárselo se empezaron a mover más rápido.  

    
   
Después de un minuto Bill se fue hacia atrás mas no la trajo con él, dándole a entender que ella hiciera todo el trabajo, dejando que ella abiertamente lo cabalgara, demasiado ida en su placer para avergonzarse. Acuclillada sobre él y sin vergüenza se sostenía de sus pectorales, de sus hombros o de sus costillas mientras se quejaba y se movía sobre su poya. La cara de placer de ella llamándole la atención, sus senos moviéndose también y se los amacizaba fuertemente, sus caderas se las acariciaba, sus muslos. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, sobre todo sucias pero sólo se encontró animándola con, “Sí, así. Cielos. Ginny eres buena en esto.” Ante eso ultimo ella lo miró, ojos entre cerrados y le sonrió y no pudo evitar volverse a sentar a besarla.

 

“Cielos, Bill.” Se dijo, sorprendida ante las sensaciones. No queriendo más que remover sus calzones, sabía que si él trataba, o si se los hacía a un lado lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Volvió a mirar entre ellos, el pene de él inmenso, y eso antes de asustarla ante más lo hacía desearlo. Tenerlo dentro de ella, agrandándola, metiéndoselo mientras se besaban, lo escuchó decir una de esas cosas sucias que a ella le gustaban y se quejó bajamente. _“Sí.”_

 

 _‘Te podría enseñar a coger.’_ Verla asintiendo ante sus palabras lo hizo morderle el labio inferior. Ella se empezó a moverse más rápido sobre él, con desespero. Y él no vio empezarle a enseñar a coger en ese momento, porque la lastimaría. _Eso era algo de lo que estaba muy al tanto._ Ella no tenía el tamaño, ni mucho menos la edad para tomar su poya. _Cielos, pero cuanto deseaba tratarlo._

 

  

 

Escucharon pasos afuera y Ginny empezó a moverse de una forma más corta y rápida, queriéndose correr ante la posibilidad de saberse descubierta. Tocaron a la puerta y de repente escuchó la voz de Michael preguntándole porque se demoraba. 

 

  
De inmediato Ginny se bajó de Bill corriendo hacia la puerta y apoyándose en esta no dejando que a Michael le fuera a dar por abrirla, _“Ya voy…”_ le dijo sin aire, Bill en algún momento habiendo quitado el hechizo de silencio. “…Espérame abajo…dos minutos.” 

  
“¿Que te está tomando tanto tiempo? Ya habrán empezado sin nosotros.” Dijo quejándose.  
   
“Vete entonces. Yo ahora les llego…Le diré a Bill que me acompañe.” Contestó, al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba bajando las escaleras. De repente sintió a Bill sosteniéndola desde atrás y murmurándole una disculpa contra el cuello que la hizo temblar de nuevo. Cuando se giró hacia él a empujarlo enojada por haber quitado el encantamiento de silencio sin haberle dicho él habló.  
   
“Puede que esté un tanto celoso.” Le admitió, aunque le molestara.  
   
Eso era bastante aparente, y era por eso que no estaba enojada, antes complacida, “No deberías estarlo.” Le respondió, tomándolo del cuello y empinándose y agachándolo para poder besarlo. “A ti es a quien quiero.” Deslizó su mano por el pecho desnudo de él, “Con quien quiero hacer todas estas cosas.” Por _Merlín,_ tenía a su hermano mayor completamente desnudo enfrente de ella y lo que en el momento la cubría era un simple calzón delgado y mojado. La erección de él de repente brincando contra su estómago la hizo notar que él tampoco se había corrido.

  
   
Ginny se sentía alagada de sus celos. La vio tomándolo en su mano y mirando hacia abajo, hacia su erección y la detuvo “Arréglate. Se te va a hacer tarde.”

   
“¿Qué de ti?” le preguntó, sin quitarle la mano de encima y pasando saliva. Desde que se dio cuenta cuan considerado era Bill con ella, siempre buscando la forma de darle placer, se dio cuenta que ella no hacía lo mismo con él. Y se había empezado a imaginar tomando esa parte de él en su boca. Algo que alguna vez habría reprobado ahora le llamaba la atención. 

  
   
Bill enredó su mano en el cabello de ella, haciéndolo mirarlo, “Puedo arreglármelas solo.” Le respondió, “Lo menos que necesitamos es permanecer más tiempo aquí encerrados y que él vuelva y suba, o se encuentre con mamá y papá y uno de ellos venga a investigar.”  
   
Ginny le asintió, tenía razón, “Bill, _¿estás molesto?_ ”  
   
Bill exhaló, “ _No._ ” Le respondió, y era verdad, tan solo estaba confundido por estar celoso. “No te preocupes,” le respondió. Luego tomó aliento, buscando que decirle, algo normal a él. “Retomaremos esto por la noche si quieres.” Metió su mano entre los calzones y las piernas de ella, tomándola en su mano, y ella dándole acceso, “Dios…estás tan mojada.” _No sabía que una niña de su edad se pudiera mojar tanto._  
   
Ginny le asintió pues lo podía sentir. “Es por ti…no por él.”  
   
Bill se escuchó quejandose bajamanete, sorprendido de que le hubiera dicho eso, y de repente una perversión se instaló en su mente. “Cámbiate los calzones si quieres, pero no te limpies…” pasó saliva, “quiero que cuando camines, cuando te subas a tu escoba te sientas empapada y recuerdes que es por mí...” le pasó dos dedos por toda la longitud de su rajita, la suavidad y viscosidad presente entre sus labios animándolo.  
   
_“Bill-”_  
   
“Que cuando te escabullas por unos minutos a besarte con él, me imagines a mí.” Rodeó su clítoris, haciéndola brincar, “Talvez besándote aquí.”  
   
“…Oh…” dijo quejándose con la imagen que se le vino a la mente.

.  
.  
.  
Esa noche cuando Michael se marchó y besó a Ginny en los labios como despedida ella interrumpió el beso casto rápidamente. En su forma de actuar Bill la vio incomoda, pero al final siguiendo el juego.  
.  
.  
.  
Los dos próximos días y noches se dieron gusto con el otro, ella al principio sin poder dejar esa vergüenza pero después de lo que hacían Bill no sabía porque aún le daba pena.  
   
Las cosas volvieron a encausarse, como si lo sucedido hacía meses no hubiera pasado.  
Y también empezaron a escalar.  
 

Se escondieron en la habitación de ella en pleno día. Tan solo silencio y besos suaves, caricias en el pecho de ella y una mano dentro de sus bragas, acariciándola suavemente y sin afanes.  
Sabiendo que la avergonzaba el sonido chapuceante de su humedad decidió hablar despegándose de su boca, “En verdad te gusto aquí...” Le apretó fuertemente el clítoris y ella de inmediato se tensó queriéndose alejar, Bill se sonrió, dándole un beso en la nariz. _“…Es verdad.”_ La madrugada anterior la habían pasado de aquella misma manera, por dos horas estuvo tocándola lentamente, dándole varios orgasmos y la punta de sus dedos terminando arrugados de la humedad lo que la había avergonzado.  
 

  
Él por su parte se corrió con su propia mano dándole un show, y la segunda vez lo hizo contra el trasero descubierto de ella. Llevándose la sorpresa de cuando se sostuvo con las dos manos del colchón y entre sus manos la cabeza de ella, ella de repente se acercó a una de sus manos, besándosela, no recordó si él le metió el pulgar a la boca o si ella lo hizo por cuenta propia, pero ella lo empezó a succionar suavemente y a metérselo entero a la boca, jugando con él dentro de esta. Lo que prácticamente lo hizo acabar.  
 

   

  
Volviendo al momento Bill con índice y corazón le recorría la rajita, “Abre más las piernas,” le pidió. Ginny lo hizo y cuando él empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de su hoyito las caderas de ella se alejaron de sus dedos.  
   
Ginny frunció el ceño, recordando lo bien que se había sentido la última vez…y el dolor consiguiente. “No me gusta.” Dijo, pero entretuvo el pensamiento por unos momentos, sus músculos internos cerrándose ante la tentación.  
   
Sin haberla siquiera penetrado con los dedos Bill sintió el musculo allí contrayéndose, “ _¿En serio?_ ” preguntó incrédulo y llevando sus dedos de nuevo firmemente a su clítoris, le besó la frente, “Te encantó la última vez…” Se acercó a su oído y bajamente le empezó a decir como su cuquita le acababa de decir que sí lo quería ahí otra vez. Que meses atrás cuando le metió los dedos ella se los había apretado con gusto, cuan mojada y apretadita había estado, y cuanto a él le había gustado sentirlo y provocarle todo eso. Que llevaba meses masturbándose pensando en su coñito pequeñito y apretadito y los sonidos que este había hecho.  
_Cielos te sentías tan bien, Ginny. Este coñito succionándome con ganas. Corriéndose con tantas ganas._  
Al escuchar todo aquello Ginny se corrió, Bill continuando tocándole el clítoris ávidamente, “Te gusta correrte en mis dedos…sí, así, así…mi amor… _sí, sí, sí.”_

 

  
Ginny tuvo que pedirle que se detuviera cuando ya la sensación era insoportable. Se sorprendió cuando un segundo después lo sintió de nuevo rodeándole el huequito, él la miraba a la cara estudiándola y de repente lo sintió haciendo presión, su dedo deslizándose fácilmente en su interior. Sin malestar ni dolor, como a veces solía ocurrirle a ella. Lo sintió apoyando su mano con más presión y a su vez apoyó sus caderas contra ésta experimentando. Sabía que Bill la estaba acostumbrando a su presencia en esta parte de su cuerpo. Sintió sus músculos internos de repente latir por cuenta propia como respuesta al orgasmo que él le acababa de dar y escuchó a Bill a su lado quejándose varonilmente. _Él podía sentir eso. Era lo que hacía. Era tan pervertido. “_ ¿Lo sentiste? _”_

 

  
Bill al verla sonriéndose apenada le asintió, también sonriéndole.  
   
Él sacó el dedo y después sintió que eran dos los que él trataba de introducir, malestar en ella dándose pasajeramente mientras agrandaba aquel hoyito, y después cuando los metió, se sintió tan llena cuando él apoyó su mano fuertemente contra ella. Él no hizo nada más por unos instantes, tan solo quedándose de aquella manera, moviéndose circularmente y besándole la boca.  
 

  
“¿Cómo te sientes?” le preguntó.  
   
“…Llena…” respondió, lo que hizo burlarse a ambos. Experimentalmente contrajo sus músculos sobre él haciéndolo quejar y como respuesta un segundo después sintió moviendo las puntas de sus dedos dentro de ella de arriba abajo.  
   
“¿Te gusta?”

  
   
Ginny asintió. Luego sin sacar la mano de entre sus piernas, de sus interiores, él se dobló de alguna forma que terminó sentado, cogiéndose el pene con su mano izquierda y se empezó a tocar despacio. Ginny se preguntó si estaba al tanto de la imagen que le estaba dando, él desnudo las piernas velludas y fuertes abiertas. Dejándole a la vista a ella ** _todo_** y a nivel de su cara. El vello rojizo oscuro, abundante, sus bolas pesadas que las veía subiendo cuando él se jalaba, su pene _enorme_ que él le seguía diciendo que no era tan grande, pero ella sospechaba que mentía. Su puño jalándoselo, los músculos de su estómago y sus muslos contrayéndose. La forma en que él se quejaba. Por varios minutos vio el espectáculo y llevó su mano hasta el muslo de él haciéndolo sobresaltar. _Sería tan fácil en ese momento acercar su boca hasta este._

  
   
Poco a poco la mano de ella empezó a ascender por su muslo y cuando lo tomó de la base y deslizó su mano hasta la de él, él la miró, “Todo tuyo.” Le dijo colocando su mano encima de la de ella.  
   
“ _Dios, Bill._ ” Le dijo cuando él la hizo recorrer su pene de arriba abajo. _Y se sentía tan grande, tan pesado_

   
“ _Dios, Ginny,_ ” le dijo, sus músculos internos aferrándose a sus dedos, _desde hacía un buen rato._ “Amo tu coñito…” la sintió que se volvió a cerrar sobre sus dedos de nuevo. Se imaginaba aquel coñito sobre su poya. “ _Cielos._ ” Bill le sonrió de soslayó para después sacar su mano de entre las piernas de ella y mostrarle los dedos, como cuando los separaba la humedad se aferraba a ellos. “ _Mierda Ginny,_ ” se dijo sorprendido, no había esperado algo así, se había esperado uno que otro hilo de flujo, pero no sus dedos bañados en este. Sin palabras Bill se cogió la poya y abrió los dedos, bajándolos entre abiertos desde la cabeza y luego tomándose la poya para esparcirse los jugos de ella encima.

  
   
“ _¡Ay Bill!_ ” _Esto era tan pervertido._  
   
Bill le sonrió, la hizo sentar mientras él se acomodaba mejor, abriendo más las piernas y dándole a entender que la iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera con él. Los próximos minutos fueron el cielo para Bill. Enseñándole como quería que lo tocara. Sobándolo suavemente, luego con mayor presión. Haciéndola mojarse la mano con sus fluidos para tocarlo después con esa misma mano. Diciéndole cuando apretarlo más fuerte, cuando bajar la velocidad. Como tocarle la cabeza, las pelotas. Aquella parte sensible entre su ano y las pelotas que lo hacía ver estrellas. Se corrió con todo su cuerpo _erizándose,_ y llamando el nombre de Ginny en su delirio. Luego mientras se corría ella dejó de hacer presión ante los primeros chorros y le dijo como pudo, que continuara que no se detuviera. “ _Te amo,_ Ginny…” le dijo riéndose y temblando mientras ella le sacaba hasta la última gota. “ _Cielos Ginny._ ” _La deseaba tanto._  
 

   
Momentos después Ginny estudiaba el semen entre sus dedos y en la mano aquello haciendo quejar a Bill. Ginny olió sus dedos y con curiosidad pasó tan solo la punta de su lengua por la punta de sus dedos, probando el líquido el cual no le agradó del todo.  
   
Bill presenció aquello con el corazón en el pecho, miles de insinuaciones viniéndosele a la cabeza. Después miró entre las piernas de ella, en la tela azul clara pudiendo ver la humedad que se traspasó. “¿Qué de un beso especial? …En el lugar más especial de todos…”  
.  
.  
. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
